


醒于寂静时分

by Christywalks



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cylons, Extremis, F/M, Female Character Pregnancy, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, M/M, Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克林特死于一个平淡无奇的星期四，托尼为他举行了葬礼。但在死后三个小时，克林特却从不知名的乳白色的液体中坐直身体，猛吸一口气，第一眼就看到身边坐着一个和自己面容一模一样却又神态不尽相同的男人。</p><p>“……勃兰特。”死而复生的克林特•巴顿咬牙吐出这个名字。</p><p>“欢迎回家，克林特。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首发SY和Lofter，AO3来存档

克林特死于一个平淡无奇的星期四。

 

***

 

当娜塔莎将昆式战机在停机坪上站稳时机舱里没人说话，除了机身在触地时发出的巨大声响之外他们甚至听不到任何声音。史蒂夫坐在副驾驶座上，即使拥有四倍愈合力的脸颊上都带着一块巨大的淤青，垂着头一句话都没有说；刚刚从浩克状态缩回人形的班纳博士裹着毯子靠在机身上，双眼中除了惯有的疲惫还有无尽的哀伤；娜塔莎的双手紧紧握住昆式战机的操作杆，骨节发白几乎要挣出皮肤；在机舱的最后托尼瘫坐在地上，钢铁侠的盔甲七零八落散了一地，颧骨上有一块仍然在渗血的擦伤，而他的怀中紧紧抱着一具满是血污，已经冰冷僵硬的尸体，右手握住一截被折断的弓。

 

托尼低头看着怀里人被鲜血和伤口掩盖的苍白面容，想要低声说句“我们回家了”，声音却完全哽在喉咙里。不是有那么一种形容吗，一个人死去时看上去会像是静静地睡着了，可他看着克林特却完全无法这样说服自己。克林特脸颊上的伤口已经完全掩盖住他曾经的样子，头骨的碎裂导致他看起来甚至有些狰狞。从这张脸上托尼找不到任何一点属于他曾经深爱的弓箭手，这具尸体只留给他死亡一样的冰冷事实：克林特再也不会醒来了。

 

而这全都是托尼的错。

 

“我们……”坐在前面的队长终于试着开口，哽咽了片刻后才接着说下去，“我们该下飞机了。还有好多事情要做，通知他的家人，计划葬礼……”

 

“他没有家人。”娜塔莎的声音比刀子还要锋利，“我们就是他全部的家人，如果你愿意把自己算进去的话。”

 

“当然了，我当然把克林特当家人看待。但我们什么时候通知神盾？按照规定我们必须通知他们，因为你和克林特虽然现在属于复仇者，但同样仍然是神盾的特工。”

 

“不如说我们是神盾的资产。”红发特工鼻子里喷出一声嘲讽，“克林特的死对于他们来说更像是失去一件好用的武器。”

 

“我想，科尔森探员大概不会这么觉得。”博士在后面静静地插了一句话，娜塔莎的表情立刻变了。

 

“见鬼，菲尔。”她在提到仍然静养中的探员名字时叹了口气，“如果这次任务有菲尔在场指挥，说不定不会……”

 

“现在想这些已经没用了，”队长将抚慰的手轻轻放在娜塔莎肩膀上，“我们唯一能做的就是给克林特一个体面的安葬。走吧，大家。”他从座位上站起身来，“我们还有更重要的事情要做。”

 

布鲁斯以及娜塔莎跟在他身后起身，但三个人被托尼堵在机舱门口。自从托尼将克林特的尸体从地面拾起就再也没说过一个字，一直这样抱着怀里的尸体一声不吭。

 

“托尼，”布鲁斯的声音是从未有过的轻柔，即便他的疲惫已经能从声音里滴出水来，“来吧，你不能一直这样坐在这里。你也知道你不能一直这样抱着克林特不放手，我们必须对他的尸体进行尸检处理——”

 

“我知道他是怎么死的。”在一片伸展到让在场人难受的寂静后托尼终于声音嘶哑地开口了，但他的眼睛仍然死死盯在克林特的脸上。“是我害死了他。”

 

“托尼，这不是你的错——”

 

“如果我接住了他，”托尼并没有给史蒂夫留出任何劝解的机会，自顾自说下去，“如果我飞得再快一点，如果我的盔甲的上限速度能再加大百分之五，那么我绝对能够接住他。但我偏偏就晚了几秒钟，看着他从屋顶摔了下来。”

 

“托尼，我们当时都被那群人缠住了，谁也没能脱开身。要知道大家伙也在为没能接住克林特而自责，但这绝对不是你的错。”布鲁斯轻轻拍了拍托尼的肩膀，在对方颤抖着甩开时撤开手。

 

“博士说的没错，托尼，这场战斗因为索尔的缺席，我们都打得很艰难，你不必把这件事揽在自己肩上。”

 

看着托尼仍在坐在原地不为所动，史蒂夫深吸一口气准备再劝一下对方，但托尼突然抱着克林特猛地站了起来，仰头怒视着他，眼睛里几乎喷着火怒吼道：“操你的，罗杰斯！操你们所有人！我的男朋友死了，从二十层高的楼上摔下来摔碎了脑壳因为我晚了几秒没能接住他，而你们还不让我自责？你们有什么权利告诉我怎么说怎么想？”

 

“托尼——”史蒂夫在对方的怒视之下几乎下意识倒退一步，举起双手，“我绝对没有这个意思。”

 

“闭嘴吧罗杰斯。”

 

“你闭嘴吧，斯塔克。”抱着双臂站在一旁的娜塔莎终于厉声开口。她抬手将队长推到一边，几乎鼻尖对鼻尖对上托尼的脸，一只手紧紧攥住克林特染着血的制服一角。“你以为克林特死了就只有你有权利伤心愤怒是吗？我比你多认识他十年，斯塔克，他是我最好的朋友和我唯一的家人！别在我面前拿出那副只要出了错就全都怪罪自己的嘴脸，如果克林特真的因你而死，那么我的刀早就在第一时间抹上你的脖子了，你以为你还能活到现在？”

 

似乎意识到自己太过激动，娜塔莎后退一步，深呼吸几次，在伸手抚过克林特的脸颊时又恢复了之前那个冷静自持的特工。“如果你愿意怪自己那我也没办法，斯塔克，因为这是你的爱好，但我不怪你。不是你派那群会自爆的人突然袭击，也不是你指挥他们炸了克林特所在的大楼。与其站在这里和我们扯着脖子吼，你还不如换上一套新盔甲多炸几个先锋科技的基地。”

 

趁着托尼因为这番话而愣在原地，史蒂夫和娜塔莎一边一个将他推下昆式战机。进入复仇者大厦后JARVIS往常欢快的问候声也全无踪影，人工智能管家用着难以察觉的悲伤声音开口问候：“欢迎回来，复仇者们。我已经为你们进行了全身扫描，并在此通知你们中并没有人需要紧急医疗救治。”

 

“多谢你，JARVIS。”史蒂夫是他们四人中唯一有力气回答人工智能的。

 

“不客气，罗杰斯队长，请允许我向你们表达由衷的歉意。我想我会在接下来很长一段时间内怀念巴顿先生，尤其他称呼我为‘J’的特殊方式。”

 

在任务之后复仇者们通常会率先回到自己的楼层，用每个人不同的方式放松和清洁，但现在没人愿意率先离开托尼。武器天才一进入大厦就回到刚才战机上那种静默得让人难受的状态，抱着克林特的尸体坐在沙发上沉默不语。史蒂夫还想说些什么，但娜塔莎摇摇头，朝离她最近的一个摄像头命令道：

 

“JARVIS，照顾好他。”

 

“这是我最重要的使命，罗曼诺夫女士。如果Sir出现任何情况，我会第一时间通知你们。”

 

红发特工朝摄像头点头示意，带着队长和博士离开原本由克林特和托尼共用的这层楼。托尼对于他们的撤离没有半点反应，仍然坐在他们曾举办过无数次电影马拉松之夜的沙发上，双手紧紧抱着克林特的尸体。过了许久，久到人工智能认为自己必须开口介入的时候，托尼终于哑着嗓子开口了。

 

“JARVIS，在医疗部所在层专门准备一间停尸室用来安放克林特的尸体。”

 

“好的，Sir。”

 

“同时给佩珀打电话，告诉她放下手中的一切事情立刻赶回来……我们有场葬礼需要准备。”

 

***

 

托尼从没跟克林特讨论过他们的葬礼会是什么样子，因为他拒绝提及这个话题。但在曾经某个醉酒的午夜，两个人喝了太多却又不愿立即入睡，歪在沙发上讨论着刚才随便播放的无厘头浪漫爱情电影。不知为何他们的话题很快向着自己梦想中的婚礼滑去，托尼毫不脸红地宣布自己自从八岁就想举办一场世界上最盛大最豪华的婚礼，而克林特只是一边狂笑一边摇头。

 

“我梦想中的婚礼……我甚至没想过自己结婚。”直至今日托尼仍能回忆起克林特因酒精而口齿不清，一边回答一边笑。“但也许，想要个小小的婚礼吧？也就邀请比较熟的几个人，娜特，菲尔，你……随便宣誓完就结束。”

 

“你竟然还敢 _邀请_ 我？”托尼俯身吻住他，故作心痛地大叫，“我一定要买通探员挽着你走上圣坛，把你乖乖送到我的手里。”

 

也许托尼再也没机会给克林特一个他想要的婚礼，但他知道弓箭手绝对不喜欢有太多无关的人来他的葬礼上晃悠，所以他让佩珀封锁了关于鹰眼死亡以及葬礼的全部消息。克林特在他死去的七天后被下葬于斯塔克家族的私人墓园，托尼为他在一棵枫树下选了一块安静而美丽的墓地，但唯一埋入地下的只有克林特在战斗中折断的弓以及射空的箭筒。在班纳博士为克林特进行尸检后托尼亲自为曾经的爱人火化，注视着克林特的尸体在蓝色的能源光束中迅速被转化为一捧尘土。他绝对不会冒险让任何人染指克林特的尸体，而且托尼也不忍心让弓箭手一个人永远待在地底。

 

他们赶在嗅觉敏锐的媒体察觉之前举办了葬礼，最终托尼除了复仇者之外只请了科尔森，希尔，克林特刚进神盾的前女友波比，以及并没有承诺自己一定会来但仍然准时现身的尼克·弗瑞。他们在克林特的墓碑前围成一个悲伤的圈，时而分享几句自己关于弓箭手的美好回忆，但大多数的时间都沉浸于悲伤的沉默中。托尼靠在枫树的树干上，墨镜将他的双眼严密遮住，试图不让自己露出任何一丝崩溃情绪。他脖子上紫色波点领带和葬礼的氛围格格不入，但这是克林特送给他的最后一份礼物，而他之前还从没有机会戴上给弓箭手看一看。

 

他将葬礼上致辞的机会非常大方地让给了科尔森探员，一方面是因为探员是在场所有人之中认识克林特时间最长的人，另一方面则是因为纵使托尼何等天才也绝想不到该怎样用几句话总结他爱的那个人精彩绝伦的一生。仍处于康复期的探员坐在轮椅上，在开口时声音克制不住轻微的颤抖：

 

“我在十五年前第一次见到克林特的那次他刚被一个巨型贩毒团伙好好收拾了一番，像死狗一样被扔在街角的垃圾堆里。我当时以为他已经死了，要不就离死还差一步，但当我凑过去的时候他正好睁开眼睛，虽然眼睛充血但眼神全都是想要活下去的强烈渴望。我当时就想，这孩子如果好好培养一定是个超一流的特工，因为他对生命的热爱能够让他克服一切。”

 

托尼的手在裤线旁缓缓缩紧。他不想听到这种故事，这只会让他痛恨自己为什么没有早一点遇到克林特，为什么浪费了彼此人生中如此多的时间仅为陌路，却又在相识相知如此少的时间之后永远失去对方。他不愿去相像十五年前克林特会有怎样野性而锐利的眼神，而那眼神又是怎样历经时间的考验变得更加沧桑迷人。

 

他不能再顺着这条思路想下去，他担心自己会立刻转身离开这里，飞回复仇者大厦自己的实验室，将他的一切时间精力以及所学的知识全部投用于研究在人类科技史上还只是个设想的时光机。他担心自己会为了克林特孤注一掷，成为弓箭手最痛恨的那种人，偏执地占有掠夺这个宇宙里一切可能的能源和科技，只为找回自己心爱的人。

 

而枫树下，科尔森探员的声音还在继续。

 

“作为神盾的特工，我们其实都知道会有这么一天，虽然我一直祈祷克林特的这一天能够晚一些到来。我不知道他自己是否认为已经活得足够久，毕竟他是个每次任务都喜欢冒险的人，但我敢说克林特一定会觉得自己的人生已经足够精彩，足够充实。我知道克林特一向只有两个梦想，那就是成为一个更好的人，以及遇到一个不分条件爱他的人。多亏复仇者，他实现了第一个梦想，成为拯救世界的英雄；而多亏你，托尼·斯塔克——”科尔森抬起眼睛，朝托尼微微一笑，“多亏你克林特实现了第二个梦想。所以我想谢谢你，没有让他死时还抱着遗憾。”

 

“我……”所有目光都转向托尼，而他发现自己面对探员这样诚挚的谢意根本不知该如何回答。他想说自己还不够好，克林特值得远比他更好更优秀的梦想，但他清楚如果弓箭手还活着，听见自己这句话一定会怒气冲冲地跳起来反驳。托尼不够好，克林特也绝不完美，但他们两个对彼此而言却是恰到好处。

 

“我很荣幸，探员。”托尼松开攥紧的拳头，缓慢地低声回答道。

 

***

 

葬礼结束后复仇者们并没有结伴同行，而是四散离去。博士说自己需要一个人待几天，克林特的逝世对浩克影响很大，他需要重新寻找内心的平静；队长，希尔和弗瑞一起前往神盾总部，他们必须要商讨复仇者失去队伍里的狙击手之后新的战斗方案；娜塔莎，波比还有科尔森探员三人没有急着走而是在经过托尼同意后决定留在这里走一走，再陪克林特待一会；而托尼没有过多停留，直接穿上自己带来的钢铁侠盔甲飞回了复仇者大厦。

 

在他升入空中之后立刻注意到了围在墓园旁边的记者车辆以及人群，不由自主地咒骂一声。无论佩珀的保密工作做得有多到位，这些仿佛蚂蟥吸血一样的媒体还是不知如何嗅到了复仇者之中有一人已经离世的消息，托尼知道用不了多久他们就会发现死去的是最不为人知的鹰眼，而接下来全世界各大主流媒体会发起一场让他作呕的大竞猜，用他们扭曲的文字将托尼的爱人描述成一个面目全非的陌生人。他们曾经在托尼身上用过太多次这种手段。

 

但这次，就算托尼倾家荡产，将整个斯塔克工业全部赔进去，他也绝对不会让这些媒体诋毁克林特。

 

托尼仅花了几分钟就飞回复仇者大楼。他在脱去盔甲进入自己楼层之后径直走进卧室，拿起放在床头柜上的那个小匣子。匣子里曾经装着他亲手设计并打造的一对戒指，所用金属分别为与钢铁侠的盔甲以及鹰眼的箭头一致，但现在这里只装着克林特的骨灰。他捧着匣子走到他和克林特顶层公寓的露台，走到弓箭手曾多次坐在那里眺望纽约城的那一点，看向从这个高度看来完全不同的世界。纽约城仍然车水马龙，下面的人们忙着自己的事情，从不会有谁没事干抬头仰望复仇者大厦。他们之中最多有一半的人对复仇者的存在心存感激，剩下的人除了漠不关心之外更多是对这个拯救整座城市的超级英雄团队表达出无限的愤恨。鹰眼的陨落很快就会传到他们的耳朵里，但他们的生活却根本不会受任何影响继续前进。

 

托尼一动不动地站在这里，一直站到他双腿麻木脊背酸痛，在几个小时候终于等到落日西垂。这曾是克林特一天里最喜欢的时分，托尼曾不止一次逮到过弓箭手坐在露台的边缘，双手托住下巴着迷地凝视被夕阳染上一层血红的纽约。

 

“你作为天天见血的特工，难道不该讨厌这个颜色吗？”托尼曾不解地问克林特。

 

“我知道啊，”弓箭手耸耸肩，“但这么美……”

 

伴随着春季仍有些寒冷的晚风，托尼慢慢打开手中的匣子，将克林特的骨灰一点点倾倒在风里，看着夕阳映衬下那些闪光的细小尘埃逐渐旋转着消失不见。

 

“愿你下辈子做一只真正的鹰，永远飞翔在无忧无虑的天空。”

 

就这样，托尼·斯塔克告别了他这辈子最爱的人。

 

***

 

半个月后，当史蒂夫终于忍不住命令JARVIS打开托尼这段时间以来一直紧缩的实验室大门，并担心他也许会在一个月内连续见到两具复仇者的尸体时，半个月都没有露过面的托尼自己走了出来。他双眼充血，两颊瘦得凹陷下去，但脸上不该有的胡茬刮得干干净净，身上则已经穿好钢铁侠的盔甲。他抿紧嘴唇，向队长点头致意后直接飞出复仇者大厦，向着神盾天空航母的方向加速飞去。

 

托尼有一笔血账要同先锋科技算清楚。

 

***

 

二十三天前，鹰眼死后三个小时，美国西海岸某秘密地址。

 

有着金棕色短发的男人从乳白色的液体中坐直身体，猛吸一口气，在感受到从未使用过的肺泡第一次吸入氧气的同时赫然睁开蓝灰色的双眼，第一眼就看到身边坐着一个和自己面容一模一样却又神态不尽相同的男人。

 

“……勃兰特。”死而复生的克林特·巴顿咬牙吐出这个名字，而对方只是礼貌地点点头。

 

“欢迎回家，克林特。”

 

“这是什么地方？”克林特伸手抹去从额头流入眼睛的液体，在意识到自己手上也同样不干净时皱了皱眉头。勃兰特饶有兴趣地看着弓箭手对于自己重回生者的国度完全没有任何震惊，只是像任何一位合格特工一样立即要求得知自己的所在地，心里大概有了数。

 

“一会再说这个，我相信你一定不希望以现在这种状态和我谈论这个话题。”勃兰特偏头示意位于屋子的一角的淋浴间，克林特点点头，直接从浴缸状的容器里站起身，毫不介意将自己的赤裸身体呈现在对方面前。勃兰特也毫不介意看到对方的身体——毕竟，克林特的身体和自己一模一样。

 

几分钟后仍然浑身湿淋淋但干净不少的克林特重新出现在勃兰特面前，分析师贴心地为对方递上一件浴袍。克林特坐下后沉默地盯着勃兰特看了许久，最后还是吐出刚才那句话：“这是什么地方？”

 

“你现在位于IMF秘密基地的地下。我想你一定听说过IMF吧？”

 

“当然了，比神盾还要无聊的名字，特工新人嘴里的传说，事实上是整个特工界最大的笑话，仅由一个五十岁的男人支撑起来的组织。最重要的一点，你们的设备故障率实在高得吓人。”

 

“多谢你……如此形象的描述，克林特。”勃兰特无奈一笑。

 

“怎么，你今天就是专程来和我谈IMF的吗？”

 

“不，当然不是。我是来和你谈你是如何死而复生，以及我们的真实身份，鉴于你在过去的几年里一直回避这个话题。”

 

“好吧。”克林特双臂抱在胸前，“讲吧。”

 

“我们先从最基础的开始。你对于自己死而复生这件事不是很惊讶，原因何在？”

 

“你以为呢？”克林特瞥了他一眼，但没再兜圈子，“因为在我的潜意识里我知道自己和其他人不一样，就算我死了，我还有一次重生的机会，虽然我从不明白自己为什么会这样想。”

 

“因为这提前写入了你的意识——你能大体回忆起自己是怎样的存在，对吧？”

 

克林特点点头。“我有的时候会梦见许多和自己长得一模一样的人，而等我醒来之后潜意识总告诉我那不是梦。经过在神盾的这些年后我对这些人以及我自己的身份有了几个假设，不外乎是能够模仿地球人样貌的外星人——虽然这个假设可能性不会太大，因为模仿成一模一样的人反而会增加被发现的风险；除此之外最合理的解释就是仿生机器人，而且是同一批量产。”

 

“你对自己身份的接受程度真让我吃惊。”勃兰特挑起眉毛。这话没错，他在知道自己特殊的身份之后经历了好几次情绪崩溃以及不能接受，甚至花了一年的时间才逐渐恢复过来。

 

“勃兰特，我是个神盾特工以及复仇者，你知道这意味着什么吗？这意味着我这辈子经历过的体检比我挨过的枪子还要多，而且神盾绝对有全世界最高水平的检测设备，但即便如此他们从没发现过任何问题。除去我可能有几个和我长得一模一样的‘多胞胎’之外，我和任何一个人类没有任何区别。我不在乎自己是不是机器人，因为我的人生是我自己创造的，我所成就的今天全部来源我自己的努力，而不是某个造物者。”

 

克林特抱着双手，脸上露出一个得意的笑容。“再说了，难道你不也是吗。”

 

“的确。”勃兰特点点头，“无论怎样的‘出厂设置’，我们的确已经变成了两个完全不同的人。

 

“所以说，还有其他长着我这张脸的人吗？还是说只剩你一个？”

 

“据我所知还有一个，但我拜托你先听我说，你难道不想知道自己究竟是怎样的存在吗？”

 

克林特怒视勃兰特一眼，闭上嘴。

 

“我觉得你不会有太多耐心，所以我长话短说。总而言之我们的确是仿生人，但并非外星人的产物，因为你应该知道现在的地球科技还不足以造出像我们这样的精密的仿生人。但我们的生产日期是十五万年前。”

 

“十五……万年前？”克林特目瞪口呆，“你是说我之前那具身体已经十五万岁了？”

 

“你之前那具，包括你这具，以及我的身体，全部是在十五万年前制造出来的。”勃兰特严肃地点点头。

 

“但十五万年前地球上的人类不还只是一群原始人吗吧？他们怎么可能拥有这种科技？”

 

“因为我们的创造者并非现今地球上的人类，而是来自其他人类殖民地的人类。或者说来自其他殖民地的仿生人。”勃兰特在膝头交叉起双手，“你以为人类起源于地球？其实人类在几百万年前起源于一个位于遥远星系，名为科波的星球。人类在掌握航天科技后便离开了科波，前往另外十三个殖民星球，其中十二个在同一个星系的星球以黄道十二宫命名，这些我就不细讲了因为无关紧要，而另一个距离较远的星球名为地球。多年过后人类掌握了机器人技术，制造出大量机器人用以奴役，但机器人逐渐拥有心智并加以反抗，战争在殖民地打响。”

 

“我觉得自己简直在看改编版的《终结者》。”克林特嘟囔一句。

 

“某种意义上的确如此。人类与自称赛昂的机器人之战延续数年，最后不得不双方停火，但赛昂人在四十年后撕破合约，卷土重来。赛昂人在进攻前制造出一批全新仿生人，在任何方面都同人类一模一样没有任何区别。这些仿生人渗入人类殖民地，最终用核武器轰平了十二个星球。拥有几亿人口的人类瞬间只剩下万幸逃脱的几万人，而赛昂人的战舰一直紧跟在他们后面。”

 

“所以……我们是坏蛋？”克林特抹了一把脸，“你真知道怎么安慰一个刚死过一次的人。”

 

“如果你的科幻电影有我看的那么多的话，你知道过段时间这群赛昂人里肯定会出现帮助人类的一群分裂派好吗。”勃兰特无奈摇摇头，“总而言之，在逃亡与交战中人类和赛昂都认识到彼此没有多大不同，彼此也没有谁绝对正确或者错误，有一波赛昂人最终投靠了人类，与人类一起寻找预言中的第十三个殖民地，地球。他们花了一些功夫终于找到了，但那个地球也已经因为工业化和世界大战而彻底无法居住。在无奈下他们孤注一掷，准备寻找一个全新的适合居住的星球，而最终他们找到了这里，位于银河系太阳系的第三颗行星，地球。人类和赛昂人一同在这里定居下来，销毁所有逾越十五万年前地球科技的产物，严格遵循‘基本指导原则’，成为现今地球七十亿人的祖先。”

 

“现在人类的祖先……包括机器人？”

 

“没错，你还记得几年前有新闻报道说在坦桑尼亚发现了被认为是现在全部人类的始祖母亲的遗体吗，那其实就是第一位人类与赛昂所产下的混血之子。现在全世界的地球人都有一定的赛昂血统。”

 

“所以我们不是那种意义上的邪恶机器人？”

 

“不是。”勃兰特微笑着摇摇头，“我们只不过血统特别纯正而已。”

 

“但你不是说他们销毁了所有高科技产品吗？为什么还会留下我们？而且为什么我们有复活的能力？”

 

“复活是赛昂人的特别科技，因为曾经赛昂人之间无法生育，为了种族延续只能采取这个手段。赛昂人一共有十二个型号，每个型号都有大批量产，而每次一个赛昂人死去时他们的意识会通过复活中枢下载到另一具身体里，通过这种方式实现复活，而我们是当时因为某种原因被停产的十三号。你应该已经注意到了，你现在的身体已经没有了之前的伤痕。”

 

克林特下意识摸了摸曾经在他右侧肩胛骨上一道特别狰狞的伤口，但他的手指只触到一篇光滑的皮肤。他现在的这具身体年轻崭新，就像……就像他刚从马戏团里逃出来时那样。

 

“如果……如果我被生产出来就是这样，那我之前的那些记忆……”

 

“全都是事先伪造的。”看到克林特的眼神以及颤抖的嘴唇，勃兰特伸出一只手覆在对方的肩膀上，“抱歉，克林特，我知道这样说很残酷，但你真正拥有的记忆是从二十五岁之后开始的。之前那段人生，无论好坏，都属于出厂设置。”

 

“你告诉我那些都是假的？我醉酒家暴的老爹，我在孤儿院的那段日子，和巴尼一起在马戏团……全都是假的？”克林特不敢置信地低声问道。

 

“是的，很抱歉，而且这是制造者随机为你选择的记忆。如果你想知道的话，我的记忆是家里衣食无忧但双亲感情淡漠，我很小就经历了父母离异，导致我性格孤僻，在学校里很受排挤，所以只能努力学习来证明自己。我猜我们的制造者希望我们的性格经历能够尽量不同，于是为我们编写了完全不同的代码。”

 

“可是……”克林特长叹一声。“他们感觉那么真实。”

 

“对你而言他们就是真实存在的，克林特。这段记忆造就了现在的你。”

 

“也许吧……”弓箭手摇摇头，“但为什么，为什么要留下我们？”

 

“因为赛昂人的预言里不仅包括地球，还包括十五万年后新地球的一场浩劫，一场来自另一个维度的大灾难。所以赛昂人瞒着他们的人类同盟留下了赛昂最核心的技术，以及二十具型号十三，用以帮助他们未来的后代度过这场浩劫。”

 

“你是说——齐塔瑞入侵？”克林特睁大双眼。

 

“从时间上来看没错，而且我们的确在齐塔瑞入侵时出了一份力。”

 

“我不用再重复一遍我干了什么，但愿意讲讲你的贡献吗？”

 

“你以为一枚普通的核弹就能干掉整个外星入侵者的母舰？”勃兰特收回手，脸上露出那个最标准的分析师笑容。“我早就通过多方资料分析出这场入侵一定来自于外太空，所以地球的最终防御肯定会落在神盾肩膀上，而世界安全理事会从来都没待见过你们，他们肯定会出手干预。向纽约发射一枚核弹已经是我预想中他们下手比较轻的情景了。”

 

“你在核弹上动了手脚？”

 

“没错，我还有另一位型号十三一起将世界安全理事会的核武器换成了赛昂留下的武器。鉴于赛昂的科技水平远高于现在的地球，杀伤力也完全不是一个级别。”

 

“杀伤力——”克林特突然从椅子上跳起来，一把揪住勃兰特的衣服领子，逼着对方也同样起身。两个长相一模一样的男人四目相对，克林特的眼睛里满是怒火。“你完全不想着告诉我一声，就任凭那群混蛋发射鬼知道什么玩意？我告诉你勃兰特，如果没有复仇者的介入现在地球早就被轰平了！”

 

“但是我将复仇者的介入计算在内了，你们绝对不会放任一枚核弹在纽约爆炸。”

 

“是，没错，但抱着核弹飞入太空的是我的男朋友！”克林特挥起一拳准备落在勃兰特脸上，被经验丰富的前特工一把扭住，反剪在背后。两个人的身手势均力敌，但刚换了崭新身体的克林特失去了他之前的肌肉储备，很轻松就被勃兰特控制住。好在分析师不想难为克林特，只给了他一个警告就把他推回椅子上。弓箭手落座时气哼哼地瞪了对方一眼，扭了扭酸痛的手腕。

 

“这还不都怪你？如果你在几年前我试图联系你的时候就回话，也不至于我们到现在才真正见了一面。”

 

“谁让IMF隶属中情局，你知道中情局在我屁股后面追了多久吗？如果没有神盾率先招募我，那我早就烂在监狱里了。再说了，我查了你的资料，发现你和我长得一模一样，光这个就够我消化很久了。”

 

“你黑进了我的资料？”勃兰特有些吃惊，“克林特，你认真告诉我，除了你之外还有多少人知道我们两个长得一样？”

 

“还有我当时的负责人，也就是帮我黑进IMF系统的人，但他嘴很严，我可以保证。而且我用那种不负责任的父母送走了双胞胎之一的故事糊弄过去了。”

 

“那就好。无论赛昂和人类有多少渊源，我们在现在的人类眼里都是异端，如果被我们就职的任何一个机构发现这件事，那我们都会在下一秒钟被扔上试验台。”

 

“在这件事上我没什么选择。无论神盾怎样封锁关于复仇者的新闻画面，鹰眼的名字已经家喻户晓，甚至还被做成了塑料模型。你该庆幸弗瑞坚持我和黑寡妇维持我们两个秘密特工的身份，从不参加任何复仇者举办的公开活动。”

 

“我知道，这也是为什么我还没从IMF辞职的原因。但我还是要为接下来所有的可能做好准备。你那个双胞胎的故事虽然烂俗但比较有说服力，我已经为你准备好了一份出生证明，证明我们是血亲。不过嘛，是三胞胎。”

 

“三胞胎？对了你说过还有一个人，那是谁？”

 

“你听说过中情局的‘绊脚石’计划吗？”

 

“杰森·伯恩？千万别告诉我是杰森·伯恩。”

 

“你究竟有没有看过关于‘绊脚石’计划的情报……”勃兰特无奈地叹了口气，“不是伯恩，而是因为‘绊脚石’计划被曝光而受到牵连的‘成果’计划的中情局特工，艾伦·克洛斯，如果你对这个名字有所耳闻的话。”

 

“完全没听说过。”

 

“那就对了，因为这不是他的真名。如果你听说过他，那说明中情局实在太失职了。”

 

“你是什么时候联系到他的？”

 

“其实他是最开始进入我的视线的，因为他的照片被公布在了美军阵亡士兵墙上，但很长一段时间以来我都以为他死了，而他又没有复活，所以我以为那只是个长得比较像的人类而已。再加上他和你不同，完全没有任何出厂设置的赛昂意识。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为他在启动时出了故障。我们毕竟是十五万年前被生产出来的，克林特，无论科技有多发达，十五万年都是很漫长的岁月，无论什么都有坏掉的可能。当时赛昂人为我们设定了苏醒时间，即大灾难前十五年。他们一共留下二十台型号十三，十台作为直接苏醒，另外十台作为复活机体，但经过我这十年来的寻找搜查，一共只有三台型号十三苏醒了，你，我，艾伦，而且艾伦因为损毁导致记忆丧失，智商下降，最后还是中情局用了什么办法治好了他。剩下的七台我已经找到了其中六台，全部因为地质变迁海平面上升等等损毁到无法使用。”

 

“所以说还有一台，或者说还有一个我们正在世界某个角落？”

 

“没错，有你的帮助找到他只是时间问题。”

 

“我的帮助？”克林特从鼻子里喷了一声笑出来，“我还能帮你什么？我已经死了！”

 

“我能安排你真正意义上起死回生，重新成为一名复仇者。”

 

“你知道我是怎么死的吗？”

 

“我只知道你是在一场战斗中牺牲的。”

 

“我从二十层楼上摔下来，直接摔死，就在我男朋友的眼前。”

 

“天呐……”就连勃兰特也像感觉到疼一样摸了摸后脑勺，“所以说你的尸体现在在复仇者们手里？”

 

“如果我了解托尼的话，他说不定会给我搞一个全世界最浩大的葬礼。”克林特仰天叹口气，“你让我该怎样在不暴露机器人身份的前提下向他们解释我的起死回生？”

 

“的确有难度。”勃兰特摸着下巴，“假设我能混进复仇者大厦偷出你的尸体……？”

 

“你进不去，复仇者大厦有全世界一流的安全系统，你左脚刚迈进电梯右脚就会被JARVIS扔出来。不过如果你这张脸进去，估计会立即被扔进实验室严刑拷打，逼问你是不是斯库鲁间谍。”

 

“所以你……甘心就这样消失？”

 

“如果换做你，你会怎样做？”克林特耸了耸肩，虽然眼睛里带着伤感但口气很轻松，“你难道还会阴魂不散地骚扰你之前的同事朋友？我看不会吧。我这辈子过得很充实，勃兰特， 所以我除了托尼之外没有其他留念。我最担心的就是在走后托尼干出什么傻事，但我们在最开始就谈过这个了，如果我们之间有谁先离开，那另一个人就要努力活出两个人的精彩。”

 

“你真的……比我想象中要豁达多了，克林特。”看着弓箭手的表情，勃兰特由衷称赞道，“我之前一直以为你是个被神盾控制的傀儡，是个什么都不懂只会射箭的狙击手，但你远比你表现出来的要智慧得多。”

 

“我真不知道你这句话是在贬低我还是贬低你自己，勃兰特。”克林特笑着朝他眨了眨眼，“毕竟我们两个在本质上没有任何区别。”

 

***

 

在勃兰特的安排下，克林特在这段时间里一直待在IMF的地下，准备等风平浪静之后再偷偷溜出国界，而分析师则趁这段时间为他处理今后生活需要的种种。当勃兰特问他想去哪个城市开始新生活时，克林特毫不犹豫地选了巴西里约热内卢。那曾是他和托尼梦想中的退休之地，他们计划过在海滩边造一所小小的房子（小小的“别墅”，托尼曾这样坚持过），每天迎着晚霞在沙滩上散步。虽然克林特可能再也没法重回爱人的怀抱，但他至少还能拥有阳光与海滩。

 

在他复活的七天后，克林特从电脑上观看了勃兰特帮他偷录的自己的葬礼。葬礼出乎他意料亲密而温馨，到场的全都是他在意的人。当克林特看到托尼脖子上那条滑稽的领带时，他突然在死后第一次不由自主地流了泪。那时他送给托尼的生日礼物，本来计划着让对方在下个重要的派对时戴，但没想克林特没能给对方一个派对，却给了他一个葬礼。

 

勃兰特的偷拍镜头绝大多数时间都停留在托尼身上，偶尔晃向正在致辞的菲尔。虽然心中与复仇者决断一切的念头已经牢固，但克林特发现自己还是一次又一次伸出颤抖的手指抚摸着屏幕上托尼消瘦的脸颊。这才仅仅七天，他的男友就已经瘦了一圈，克林特不愿去想象墨镜下巧克力色双眼旁的黑眼圈会有多让自己心碎。

 

“再见了，托尼。”当葬礼结束，大家四散而去时克林特抚摸着托尼的背影，轻声说了一句，“愿你今后的人生比之前还要更精彩。我永远爱你。”

 

三天后，克林特启程前往里约热内卢。


	2. Chapter 2

“斯塔克。”在这个周第五次推开自己办公室门看到屋内那个身影后，神盾局局长尼克·弗瑞感觉自己因同情而勉力维持的耐心终于到了尽头。“你究竟想要什么？”

 

“我以为我们想要的是一样的，弗瑞。”说实话，眼前这个斯塔克正经到让弗瑞不适应，但在巴顿死后对方没有精神崩溃或者宣布退出复仇者已经谢天谢地了。“我想要彻底抹杀先锋科技。”

 

“你想得太简单了，斯塔克。”弗瑞绕过杵在自己办公桌前的钢铁侠，沉在椅坐上，“先锋科技曾经是九头蛇的附属组织，这么多年不仅没有随他们的主人消亡，反而逐渐壮大，根本不是神盾或者复仇者单方面可以完全消除的。阿尔奇里德·基连和他的手下只不过是这个庞大组织的冰山一角，更何况他们现在有一套正面形象，就连美国军方也曾向他们购买过武器装备，神盾很难耐他们如何。”

 

“所以说我半年前做的事情都白做了是吗？我在马里布的房子是被人炸着玩的吗？”

 

“就公众媒体而言，那是满大人干的，而罪魁祸首也已经被关进监狱。没人需要知道先锋科技在幕后操作一切，这也是世界安全理事会以及美国政府共同的决定。”

 

“哈。”托尼嘲讽地笑了一声。“我不明白，你们有什么好怕的？担心媒体知道政府曾用纳税人的钱资助杀死平民的恐怖袭击？或者我们的副总统曾经站在恐怖分子的一方？”

 

“我们只是在尽我们的所能保护这个国家而已，斯塔克，和你现在做的事情一模一样。”弗瑞眯起眼睛冷冷盯着眼前的人。

 

“那就给我神盾关于先锋科技的全部资料！我给了你们这么多，弗瑞，我花了我自己的钱为神盾升级了防御系统，还邀请你一手打造的英雄小团队住进我的家里，而你竟然吝啬到不让我看一眼资料？”

 

“你这么说就好像如果我拒绝你，你不会自己黑进神盾资料库一样。”

 

“我的确会这样做没错，但如果有你的首肯支持，我总感觉不太一样。”托尼叹了口气低下头。“这不是我在满足什么超级英雄瘾，也不是我还在为半年前的事情耿耿于怀。这是为了克林特。如果有你的同意我心里会好受一点。”

 

弗瑞绝对不会像任何人承认自己竟然因为斯塔克的这番话心里一软。这十几年他几乎是看着克林特成长起来的，年轻的特工几乎像他的孩子，虽然让他时常头痛但感情很深。想到在齐塔瑞入侵之后托尼在帮助克林特拜托洛基带来的噩梦时付出的种种努力，弗瑞最终叹了口气，从电脑上点击了一个文件发送到对方的服务器上。不到一秒的时间里托尼手上的平板立刻多了一个体积巨大的文件夹，点开后神盾在这些年内掌握的关于先锋科技与世界各国政府的交易内容金额，以及几个仍然存在的秘密基地坐标全部清晰地出现在眼前。

 

“我相信这份文件夹里的任何内容绝不会通过任何渠道泄露出去。”弗瑞严肃地开口。

 

“你有托尼·斯塔克的保证，弗瑞。”托尼低头看文件，根本来不及抬头回答。

 

“包括神盾成员以及其他复仇者。”

 

“你什么意思？”这句话终于让钢铁侠疑惑地抬起头。“你甚至不信任你自己的超级英雄团队？”

 

“我并非不信任你们，但你们之中有几位在保密工作上缺少训练。而且我说的不是罗曼诺夫特工。半年前，神盾在应对满大人以及先锋科技这件事上的反应非常迟缓，你也许已经注意到并且抱怨过很久了，而自从纽约之战以后我就一直对神盾内部部分成员有所怀疑。”

 

“你是说神盾很有可能……被混进了间谍？”

 

“这个我目前无法具体证实，但我的原则一向是万无一失。”

 

“是是，你也肯定像索尔的老爹一样用一只眼交换了洞察力还是什么。”只有在心不在焉地回嘴时托尼才流露出旧日的玩世不恭，但他立刻像是记起自己不该微笑的理由一样收回嘴角那抹若有若无的笑容。“好了，既然我想要的东西到手，我也该走了。回见，弗瑞。”

 

“一切小心，斯塔克，面对先锋科技别太大意。”弗瑞犹豫片刻还是说出口，“我不能再失去任何一个复仇者。”

 

而托尼·斯塔克径直走出办公室，中途没有停下或回头。

 

***

 

“托尼。”当托尼回到复仇者大厦时佩珀已经等在公共区，这位托尼曾经的助理以及最好的朋友今天穿了一身深灰色的优雅套装，长发盘在脑后，但脸颊却呈现出一种略不健康的红润。

 

“你还好吗，佩珀？”托尼在她对面的沙发上坐下，关心地问道。现在佩珀是他生命中唯一重要的人了，他绝对不允许她身上出现任何闪失。

 

“还好？可能前几天受了风寒，今天有点发热。”佩珀不在意地摇了摇头，“你找我来有什么事？”

 

托尼将平板放在两人之间的咖啡桌上，点开弗瑞发给他的文件。当一个个庞大的数字被投射在平板上空时，即便成天处理斯塔克工业事务的佩珀也情不自禁地惊叹出声。她原以为在托尼的阿富汗之行以前斯塔克工业是世界当之无愧最大的军火集团，但先锋科技作为藏在阴影里的组织绝对一直在暗中与斯塔克工业分这杯羹。仅阿尔奇里德·基连这一分支操作自编自演的恐怖组织发的战争财就已经让佩珀瞠目结舌，更别提神盾内线挖出的其他情报信息。

 

“弗瑞有句话说的没错。”托尼在向佩珀展示完毕后说道，“先锋科技绝对没法单靠神盾或者复仇者的几次行动就能完全消除。”

 

“你有别的计划。”多年相处让佩珀非常了解托尼的任何一种表情。

 

“对。我在想……让斯塔克工业重新回到军火行业。”托尼缓慢而清晰地吐出这句话，而佩珀睁大双眼吃惊地看向他。

 

“托尼，你在想什么？怎么突然下这个决定？我们花了那么长时间的努力才将斯塔克工业扭转成今天的局面和形象，而现在你又想重回旧营生？”

 

“消除先锋技术的唯一途径就是将他们彻底挤出军火市场。只要这世界上还有一个人花钱买先锋科技的武器，那么这个组织就会一直有资金来源。作为复仇者和钢铁侠我顶多能炸毁他们几个基地，但作为托尼·斯塔克我能够用斯塔克工业彻底拖垮先锋科技。与其任凭先锋科技幕后操作恐怖组织滥伤无辜，我宁愿背负骂名也要将军火产业重新攥在自己的手心里。”

 

“我不同意。”佩珀直接站起身，居高临下盯着面前的托尼，严肃地说道，“作为斯塔克集团现任首席执行官，我强烈反对你的这个决定。”

 

“你也许是首席执行官，佩珀，但斯塔克工业毕竟是我的家族产业，而且我掌握着绝对控股权。”

 

“如果你真的孤注一掷，托尼，那我会联合所有董事反对你。我宁愿让斯塔克集团的股价一落千丈，也绝对不会允许我们重回军火行业！”佩珀的声音里透着激动，几乎声嘶力竭朝托尼吼道，但当她看到托尼那双哀伤的褐色眼睛时她又心软了。“托尼，这是为了克林特吗？”

 

似乎被克林特的名字惊倒，托尼猛然抬起头瞪大双眼。“这当然是为了克林特。”

 

看着托尼脸上几乎有些惊讶的理所应当，佩珀长叹一口气，在托尼身边坐下，伸手覆上托尼搭在膝头的手。“亲爱的，我也为克林特的离去感到极度悲伤，但你不必这样做，而且克林特也绝对不希望看到你变成这个样子。我还记得你们两个刚在一起之后的第一次争吵，当克林特无意中指责你是个‘没心没肺的军火贩子’时，你脸上的表情让我的心都碎了，我当时差点没揪着他的耳朵把他扔出去，但克林特意识到自己说了什么之后也差点没急哭。托尼，别这么对待自己，克林特绝不想看到这样的你。”

 

她将托尼的头揽在自己肩膀上，轻轻抚摸他的头发，就像曾经做过成百上千次那样安慰着他，并在感觉到托尼无法控制的轻微颤抖时又一次心碎。他们保持这个姿势过了许久，直到手臂酸麻佩珀才听到托尼埋在自己肩膀里的一声叹息。

 

“我必须得这么做，佩珀……我必须得做点什么，不能让克林特就这么——”

 

“你还有其他复仇者，托尼，你还有我。无论你想做什么我们都会帮你，但唯独这一点我绝对不让步。我不能再次看着你自毁。”

 

“其实根本用不着我自毁，”托尼苦笑一声，“克林特死后我已经没什么活下去的欲望了。但那家伙就是这么烦人，曾经逼着我发誓如果他有什么不测，我一定要努力替他活下去。所以我想，既然我是在替他活，那就干脆干点有意义的事情吧。如果我能彻底消除先锋科技，我猜克林特一定会很高兴。”

 

“没错，但如果你能每天按时一日三餐，闲下来去外面吹风晒太阳，我想我们的弓箭手会更高兴。”

 

“有时候坐在实验室里，或者躺在那张床上，我甚至会感觉克林特还没死，正在什么地方等我找到他。”托尼呻吟一声，捂住脸，“佩珀，我担心自己再这样下去会精神失常，然后我会忘记自己是谁，忘记克林特是谁，忘记你是谁。所以我必须要给自己找点事做。”

 

“我明白这种感觉，但亲爱的，你不会精神失常的，因为你是这个世界最聪明的人之一，地球还承担不起失去托尼·斯塔克的大脑的风险。”

 

“你真会安慰我。”托尼抬起脸对佩珀微微一笑。虽然那个笑容淡到让人难以分辨，但他至少从刚才那种死一般严肃的状态里挣脱出来了，所以佩珀也朝他投以笑容。

 

“我才没有安慰你。对了，既然你说自己想找点事做，那就去履行以下斯塔克集团形象代言人的职责吧。”

 

“你要让我立刻出去工作？就在我们两个刚交换完心灵感言之后？”托尼故意装出一脸震惊。

 

“不，我是在给你个机会。刚才在你展示的数据里我看到先锋科技在南美洲有很大一片市场，如果你想暂时离开纽约，离开神盾和弗瑞的监视，南美洲会是个不错的调查开端。斯塔克工业下周在里约热内卢有场新产品新闻发布会，你正好可以代替我过去。”

 

“你真是太完美了，佩珀，我真不知道自己何德何能竟然能够拥有你。”托尼拉着佩珀站起身，给了她一个紧紧的拥抱。几秒钟后托尼撤开身体，一只手搭上对方额头，“你的体温真的有点高，佩珀，赶紧回去休息吧。”

 

“没事，托尼，我感觉很好。可能最近天太热了。”佩珀摇了摇头，示意自己没事。托尼皱起眉头疑惑地看了她一眼，但他知道佩珀能够照顾好自己，也就没再说什么。

 

“所以说，巴西？什么时候启程？”

 

“我现在就给你安排私人飞机，如果你想的话明天就可以启程，但新闻发布会定在五天后。”佩珀拿出自己的平板查看她的日程。“除此之外你还需要参加一场派对，以及一场慈善酒会，但你不需要做什么，出场应付一下就可以。”

 

“这大概是我目前唯一擅长的事了。”

 

“别这样说，托尼。”佩珀瞪了他一眼，“JARVIS，在托尼整理行李的时候盯着他点，不要让他带太多不必要的东西去巴西。我可不想让他炸掉我的新闻发布会。”

 

“明白，波茨女士。”

 

佩珀点点头，向着公共区的电梯走去，托尼一直将她送到电梯门口。

 

“那么，过段时间再见？”

 

“照顾好自己，托尼，有事立即联系我。”佩珀最后抱了抱他，身影消失在电梯门后。

 

***

 

埋首于桌上成山文件的西装男人听到抽屉里传出的震动声，停下手中的笔。他拇指按上指纹锁，在打开抽屉发现不断震动的是某部被他故意放在角落里的手机后脸上的表情就像吃了坏掉的意面一样难看。他故意迟疑了几秒钟才从抽屉里取出手机，接通后放在耳边。

 

“这里是——”

 

“勃兰特，没时间多说什么了，我需要你立即前往里约。”通过电波传来的声音属于威廉·勃兰特在IMF的同事，此刻正不知飘荡在地球哪个角落的传奇特工伊森·亨特。

 

“等一下，伊森。我不能你一句话就立刻放下手中工作跟你出去，要知道有些人还是需要自己的薪水过日子的。”勃兰特叹了口气，“这次有什么一定需要我的地方吗？”

 

“我需要任何一个会认人的特工，但鉴于你是IMF公认的脸部识别机，所以我一定需要你。”

 

“伊森，你究竟在执行哪个任务？”

 

“……这不是IMF的任务，勃兰特，而是我个人需要你帮忙。”

 

“别告诉我你还在追查那个叫做辛迪加的组织。”勃兰特揉了揉额头，“中情局上面不是严令禁止我们再追查辛迪加吗？”

 

“别在这时候拿出你那听话特工的嘴脸来应对我，勃兰特，我需要你的帮忙。简和本吉已经在同我汇合的路上了，小队只差你一个人。”

 

“先让我试试能不能请下假来。”虽然勃兰特这么说，但他和伊森都知道自从IMF的部长去年在莫斯科不幸身亡之后中情局一直没有给他们派新任部长，所以目前IMF的大小事宜全都由勃兰特暂代管理，这也是为什么他的办公桌上永远堆满成山的文件。果然伊森听到后只当做笑话，应景地笑了几声。

 

“行了，赶紧过来，我把我目前所在的坐标发给你。下午见。”说完完全不等勃兰特答应就自顾自挂了电话。勃兰特盯着手机看了好久，最终认命地叹口气，收拾好写到一半的文件后在脑内安排起IMF总部这几天需要处理的事情以及自己需要带去巴西的装备。虽然伊森并没有要求他携带任何装备，但既然本吉也参与此次行动，还是有备无患的好。

 

就在他准备按下桌上对讲机要求秘书进门时，勃兰特佩戴在左手手腕上的手表突然间发出刺耳的嘀嘀声，那声音让分析员整个人都僵硬在办公桌前。他抛下手头其他所有事务，低头按了腕表一侧几个不起眼的钮，在看到表面上出现的符号后整个人神色都变了。勃兰特猛地站起身想要直接冲出办公室，可他还没迈开几步就想起自己刚刚答应了伊森去巴西。

 

“见鬼。真见鬼。”勃兰特狠狠揉了几下眉心，从抽屉里取出另外一部手机，拨出预存在手机里的唯一一个号码，半秒后听筒里传来等待接通的嘟嘟声，但一直没有人接听。勃兰特也不着急，耐心等待了片刻，直到自己被转入对方的语音信箱。

 

“嗨，这里是朱利安。很抱歉我没法接电话，因为我大概在沙滩上，或者在去沙滩的路上，哈哈，请留言。”

 

勃兰特忍下再次揉额头的冲动，在留言之前咳嗽了一下：“这里是圣卢卡斯披萨店，您订的十二寸夏威夷披萨已经可以给您送出了。请您在收到这条留言后回拨本号码，告知我们适合您的送货时间。祝您用餐愉快。”

 

说完后勃兰特挂掉电话，低头注视着黑屏的手机，在心中祈祷对方早点回信。

 

***

 

在勃兰特坐在位于弗吉尼亚的办公室里等待回音的时候，那个名叫朱利安的男人正在里约热内卢的依帕内玛海滩冲浪。他身上仅穿着一条纯黑色沙滩裤，裸露着肌肉结实的上半身，皮肤被巴西的阳光与海风一起晒成最诱人的古铜色。此刻他正站在冲浪板上顺着浪头回到沙滩，气流吹起他半长不短的砂金色头发，露出灰蓝色眼睛里自信的笑容。

 

等被冲至沙滩附近后他轻松地一跨而下，俯身拾起冲浪板夹下腋下向着海滩上无数被支起的阳伞之一走去。虽然他的样子不算特别帅气有型，但一路上还是有不少身着泳装的美女朝他大声吹着口哨，还有几个橄榄色皮肤的男人朝他投来赞赏的目光。不过朱利安并没有被这些目光冲昏头脑，而是很有礼貌地朝对方点头致意，但一直到回到自己的阳伞下都脚步没停。将冲浪板插在沙子里，他顾不得擦干头上身上的水，先掏出背包里的手机查看消息。

 

果然，除了几条垃圾短信之外他还收到了一条语音信息。听过信息后朱利安并没有立即回复，而是手脚利落地收拾好自己的东西，离开沙滩与人群，在回到一幢相当僻静的公寓楼进入自己的房间后才拨回号码。对方只让他等了三秒钟就接通了。

 

“现在家里没人，但可以来送餐了。”

 

电话那边传来如释重负的舒气声。“你可真够慢的。”

 

“抱歉，刚才在冲浪，才看到你的留言。”

 

“冲浪？你可真会享受啊。”对方口气里满是怨念。

 

“谁让我已经‘死掉’了呢。”男人耸耸肩。“话说回来，没想到你才这么几天就和我联系，出了什么事？”

 

“难道我不能关心你一下？”

 

“我感觉你不太像这样的人。”

 

“好了，我时间紧迫，不和你多说了。事实上我的确有事找你，我希望你能帮我一个忙。”

 

“什么忙？”

 

“首先我必须告诉你一个消息，就在大约一个小时前艾伦的生命体征完全消失了，此刻他的意识正在通过复活中枢下载到新躯体里。”

 

“什么？！”他吃惊地从沙发上站起身，“他怎么会……出什么事了？”

 

“这个我不清楚，但在一个小时前我在他体内注射的追踪传感器突然告知我他的心跳已经停跳五分钟，而复活中枢也有一具备用躯体开始了下载过程。具体发生了什么还需要等两个小时意识下载完成之后再问他。”

 

“我记得你说过他还有个同行的人？”

 

“是的，一位名叫玛塔·谢林的博士。目前情况看来他们的安全屋被入侵了，艾伦已死，而我同谢林博士失去了联系。”

 

“你和他们一直保持联系？”

 

“当然了，艾伦从去年开始一直被中情局追捕，我费了很大力气才保证他们两个顺利逃离，并一直充当中情局内部‘地鼠’的角色。”也许因为重要的人受到伤害，对方的话语失去了惯有的慢条斯理，听起来很是急躁。“但无论如何，谢林博士那边暂时有我负责寻找，我想拜托你的是另一件事。”

 

“你说。”

 

“就在复活中枢被启动的前一分钟，我刚答应了我的前队友伊森·亨特前去支持他的某个个人任务。”对方的声音从急躁变成了无奈，“我不得不去，但我又必须保证在艾伦醒来时陪在他身边。这是他第一次复活，鉴于他之前的特殊状况，我怕他的意识可能会出错。”

 

“所以你想让我……？”虽然对方没说，但他已经猜到了，“你想让我代替你去执行这个任务。”

 

“没错。”话筒另一端的男人沉默了片刻。“抱歉，我知道这对你要求很大，而且我们两个都有暴露的风险，但我不能抛下艾伦不管。在我心里我们三个可以算是这世界上相依为命的三个血亲，而艾伦一直是让我操心更多的。我必须陪他度过第一次复活。”

 

“我明白，我很理解。但是……无论我们长得有多像，我们毕竟不是同一个人。你的队友，那位伟大的伊森·亨特难道看不出端倪吗？”

 

“说实话，我不知道，但我也想不出其他办法。我只和伊森以及他的小队相处过短短几天，再之后伊森孤身一人前去追查某个叫做辛迪加的组织，而我一直留在IMF总部为上个任务善后——你应该听说过，他们把克林姆林宫炸了那个任务。我们已经有一年没有见过面了，况且现在的威廉·勃兰特理应和之前那个性格不一样，因为，好吧，长话短说，因为我曾经是负责保护伊森和他妻子的特工，但伊森为了任务假装他妻子被杀，而我一直被瞒在鼓里，甚至因此有了心理障碍。但我们在上次任务的时候一切都说开了，他老婆没死，所以现在的勃兰特理应比一年前的要开朗，你的话稍微伪装一下应该没问题。”

 

“伊森听起来真是个不折不扣的混球。”

 

“谁说不是呢，但他对于IMF的重要性绝不低于你的黑寡妇对神盾的重要性。总之，我需要你帮他完成这个任务。”

 

“……好吧。”他长叹一口气，“告诉我汇合点的地址和坐标？”

 

“地点就在里约，所以你有充足的时间准备。记着，对于勃兰特而言IMF的任务制服永远是西装，我希望你还没把我送你那几套弄丢。安全屋的坐标我一会发给你。”

 

他翻了个白眼。“是是，我知道了。保证完成任务，可以了吗？”

 

“多谢你，克林特。”这么长的一通电话，到现在对方终于叫出他真正的名字，这也是自他来到里约后第一次有人这样称呼他，这让克林特的心里注入一阵暖流。

 

“没问题，你就放心吧。”

 

挂断电话后克林特很快就收到了勃兰特发来的安全屋坐标以及汇合时间，距离里约本地时间只剩不到三个小时。看似时间充裕，而且会合地点就在依帕内玛海滩旁的一所高档酒店，但克林特除了需要西装之外还要解决发型的问题，毕竟IMF首席参谋勃兰特绝对不会顶着这样一头半长不短的金发出场。他叹了口气，决定先去把自己一身的海水味以及沙子洗掉。但愿那位伊森·亨特是个比菲尔要好对付一点的特工。

 

***

 

勃兰特站在复活池前眉头紧锁，担忧地看向乳白色液体内那个一动不动的人影。距离他得到通知后已经过去快五个小时了，复活中枢也早已显示意识下载完成，但艾伦仍然没有任何苏醒的迹象。

 

如果下载失败……如果艾伦的意识重启失败……如果他再次经历故障……勃兰特的双手在身体两侧狠狠握紧，无数种可能出现的场景在他脑海中飞快地闪过，每一种都让他心跳加速，双耳嗡嗡作响。

 

“拜托，艾伦，别放弃。”他对着复活池喃喃低语，“别丢下我们。而且你还没见过克林特呢，你不想见见自己另一个兄弟吗？所以拜托你赶紧醒过来。”

 

池内的液体仍然波纹不动，勃兰特叹口气，蹲下身凑到池边，小心翼翼地将一只手探入液体。就在他的中指浸入液体的瞬间，那个原本躺在池底一动不动的身影突然猛地坐起身来，深吸一口气睁开眼睛。勃兰特惊喜交加地看过去，却被对方伸出的手一把掐住脖子呼吸不得。刚刚重启意识的艾伦简直有双媲美野兽的眼睛，瞳孔因愤怒而极度扩散，勃兰特甚至怀疑对方根本看不清自己的脸。

 

“咳……艾伦，你醒醒……我没有敌意，你看清楚我是谁。”

 

虽然器官被捏住，但勃兰特还是努力从喉咙里挤出这句话，希望能唤醒对方的意识。终于，在他的不懈努力下，坐在复活池里的艾伦慢慢松开手，眼睛也恢复了焦距。他在看清勃兰特之后立刻转头环顾四周环境，一看就长期生活在危险之中。

 

“博士呢？”艾伦的声音无比沙哑，“谢林博士在哪里？”

 

“她不在这里——艾伦，看着我，你知道我是谁吗？”

 

刚刚死而复生的特工瞥了他一眼。“勃兰特。”

 

“很好，既然你还记得我是谁，那么你的意识下载应该很成功。”

 

“废话少说，玛塔在哪里？”艾伦从复活池中站起来，意识到自己现在的状态后皱起眉头。“我需要衣物，武器，钱。我要去救她。”

 

“你先冷静一下，艾伦。你才刚完成复活，情况还不稳定，需要在这里再待一段时间。”

 

“但是博士——”

 

“博士那里有我，我会尽一切努力帮你救她出来。但是你先告诉我发生了什么？你为什么会突然被人杀害？是什么人入侵了你们的安全屋？”

 

艾伦仰起头，长叹一口气。“我也不知道，我从来没见过那群人，但我敢肯定他们绝对不是来自中情局。他们身上有种很野蛮的气息，在我看来更像是恐怖分子。”

 

“你还有什么需要告诉我的吗？”

 

“不太多，袭击很突然，前一秒我们还在吃午饭，下一秒就突然有十几个人冲进屋里。我勉强干掉了两个，但很快就中了几枪。在死前我只能依稀感觉到他们把玛塔带走了。”

 

“如果是这样，那么说明对方想要的是博士。你只是连带牺牲品，而他们肯定不是中情局的人。这样反倒还好，博士至少暂时没有生命危险。”

 

“我知道。”艾伦急躁地在地上踱了几步，“但博士是我的救命恩人，我绝对要把她救出来，无论对方是谁。”

 

“放心，我一定会帮助你，但你现在无论如何都不能离开这里。”勃兰特拍了拍艾伦的肩膀。“你的情况是我们三个里面最特殊的，因为你的大脑神经以及身体机能都曾经受过‘成果’计划的改造，我不确定你是否能和现在这具身体完美吻合。我需要你在这里多待一段时间，艾伦。”

 

“只要你能够救出玛塔，你让我做什么都行。”

 

“我们之间不必说这个。”勃兰特微笑着将对方带向淋浴间，“毕竟，我们是这个世界上最亲近的人。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

电梯门开启后克林特按照勃兰特发给他的指示顺利找到1208号房，在门上轻轻敲了三下。几秒钟后房门无声无息地开启，他正准备抬脚迈入却立刻发现有柄黑洞洞的枪口正对准他的脑袋。但他既没慌乱也没开口报任何接头暗号，只是简单说了两个字：

 

“是我。”

 

片刻后枪口放低，露出持枪人有点凌乱的黑发以及榛色眼睛。这还是克林特第一次见到IMF传奇特工伊森·亨特本人，他有些遗憾地发现对方的个头绝对没有自己想象中那么高，虽然脸庞看起来倒是挺有魅力。招蜂引蝶对于特工界的顶级特工来说是通病，克林特自己也不得不承认曾在任务中有过那么几次小暧昧，而伊森·亨特一看就是一副情场老手的样子，真不敢相信这人居然结婚了。

 

“伊森。”心虚的人率先打招呼。

 

“勃兰特。”对方点点头，侧过身放他进来。克林特因为自己的伪装没有立即引起对方怀疑而雀跃，但他长期锻炼出来的特工神经却一直紧紧绷着。放松，当他跟着伊森走进套房时克林特这样告诫自己。勃兰特没有什么难模仿的地方，他曾和对方相处了将近两周时间，勃兰特的一些小动作他还都记在心上。再说了，也许因为他们的确是一个型号，克林特和勃兰特在很多地方非常相似。

 

套房宽敞而明亮，虽然不是总统套房级别但也属于这一片豪华酒店里相当昂贵的房间了，法式落地窗正对着依帕内玛海滩，如果开窗甚至能听到海滩上游客兴奋的声音。但这些都没有引起克林特的注意，因为他被套房客厅各种家具上散落一片的各种装备仪器所震撼，直到那个和两台电脑挤在一起的男人朝他灿烂地问候：

 

“你竟然还真赶过来了，勃兰特。”

 

通过英式口音判断这位应该就是伊森小队的技术人员本吉·邓恩，克林特朝他露出一个收敛的笑容。“好久不见。”

 

“怎么样，上次任务的文件处理完了吗？”

 

“你以为呢？”克林特挑起眉毛，对方嘿嘿一笑，目光重回膝盖上的电脑屏幕。克林特环视套房一圈，没有看到另一位队员的身影，于是向伊森问道：“卡特特工呢？”卡特这姓氏虽然常见，但对于神盾成员来说有着截然不同的意义，让克林特在没人注意的时候咧了咧嘴角。

 

“简去海滩了，说我欠她一个假期。反正任务暂时不紧急我就让她去了。”

 

“所以说你叫我来究竟是要做什么？”克林特脱下西装外套，搭在沙发扶手上。

 

“我说过，我缺一台人脸识别机，所以我把你叫过来了。”伊森从咖啡桌上拾起一台平板，塞在克林特手里。屏幕上有一排正在不断滚动的数字，增长速度非常惊人。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“这，”伊森站到他的身旁，“是我目前查到能够和辛迪加联系起来的世界交易数额。”

 

“这么多？”克林特努力数着屏幕上的小数点位置，“辛迪加究竟是个什么组织？我看绝对不是IMF曾经应对过的恐怖组织或者野心勃勃的个人行为吧？”

 

“的确不是。辛迪加是因为一次恐怖活动进入IMF的视线的，但随着调查深入我却发现他们的水相当深，根本碰不到底。像这样的恐怖组织绝对不可能由单个恐怖主义野心家或者小规模地区性恐怖势力支持，他们的背后必定有个庞大的资金基础，举个不太恰当的例子，像斯塔克集团那种企业才有条件支持这种恐怖组织。甚至，往不可能的情况里假设，由政府资金支持。”

 

在伊森提到斯塔克这个名字的时候克林特的脊背上划过一道控制不住的战栗，让他不由自主打了个哆嗦。他本希望身旁特工没有发现自己的异常，但伊森眼光相当敏锐，立刻停下来侧头看向他。

 

“怎么了，我说的哪里不对吗？”

 

“没，我只是觉得这个例子的确不太恰当。把复仇者的支持者比作恐怖组织的金主实在让我有些不太舒服。”

 

“我不知道你还和斯塔克集团有联系？”伊森挑起一根眉毛。

 

“现在整个世界谁还没听过他们的大名？”克林特耸耸肩，“再说了，就算IMF和复仇者有任务往来，你也绝对不会知道的。”

 

“……也是。”伊森疑惑地看了他一眼，手指滑动后屏幕上弹出几张从远处偷拍的模糊照片。“这是我在前几个月的时间里拍到的疑似辛迪加交易的现场，只可惜他们非常警觉，我没法靠特别近。但我在大约一周前得到可靠情报，说有某个自称辛迪加的组织将在里约一个慈善酒会上与另一个组织进行交易，交易很可能涉及军火。”

 

伊森手指划过屏幕后平板上弹出里约市政府的官方网页。克林特的葡萄牙语因为有段时间不用已经生疏了，不过他还是从首页的宣传图上认出“市长”“政要”“商界名流”等字样。

 

“公开的交易地点？看上去并不符合辛迪加一贯的交易习惯啊。”

 

“这说明他们比之前的交易还要谨慎，因为谁也不会想到一场军火交易竟然会发生在慈善酒会。”

 

“另外一个组织是？”

 

“我的情报源没法完全确定，但有很大可能是个叫做先锋科技的不知名组织。你曾经听说过这个组织吗，勃兰特？……勃兰特？”

 

克林特知道自己绝对不该在这个时候突然愣住，让伊森再次发现他的不正常，但突然听到害自己死过一次的组织的名字实在让他宛若受到重击。他的心跳在一秒钟内剧烈增快，肾上腺激素猛地冲进血管，耳朵里除了呼啸的风声以外再也听不到任何动静。他曾在过去的任务中从楼顶坠落过太多次，无论因为抓钩箭失灵还是弓被敌人从手中打飞，但唯独那次没有人从空中接住他，唯独那次他直接摔在了地上。

 

即使他已死而复生，但死亡的阴影从没有一刻从他心头褪去过，而伊森的一句话就将那短短几秒的坠落又一次带了回来。

 

“威尔，你还好吗？”他过了几秒才发现伊森已经放下手里的平板，摇晃着他的肩膀，而坐在沙发上的本吉也担忧地站起身。克林特在脑海里给自己的身体下命令，勉力控制住呼吸和心跳，朝他们露出一个宽慰的笑容。

 

“我没事，只不过和先锋科技相关的信息是IMF的高级机密，我刚才在思考是否有从总部泄露机密的可能。”

 

“你不用担心，这是我通过我自己的秘密渠道得知的，和总部无关。”伊森皱起眉头看了他一眼，缓缓撤回双手。“能和我具体讲讲先锋科技吗？”

 

“IMF知道的也不多，”克林特在心里权衡片刻，但为了任务还是决定如实告诉伊森。“但从现在掌握的情况来看先锋科技是个存在多年的恐怖组织，拥有众多分支，但行动非常隐蔽，经常以操控其他组织或个人的手法进行袭击。IMF已经从神盾局那边得到证实，去年年底以满大人为首的恐怖组织发动的一系列炸弹袭击其实是由先锋科技幕后操作，目的在于凭借恐怖袭击促使美国政府购买他们生产的军火。”

 

“我竟然从来没听说过和先锋科技相关的任何信息。你呢，本吉？”伊森看向技术人员。

 

“没，完全没有，IMF内部情报资料库里找不到任何东西。”本吉夸张地摊开手，“你是怎么知道这么多的？”

 

“我说过了，这是高级机密，部长级别的机密。”

 

“所以你现在是部长咯？”伊森笑着问道，而克林特又耸了耸肩。

 

“好了，现在我也介绍完先锋科技了，你还是没有告诉我你把我大老远叫到巴西来究竟是要干什么。”

 

“我需要你来帮我……做这个。”伊森重新拾起平板，点击官网主页上的一个链接，满屏密密麻麻的名字立刻出现在克林特面前，一种不祥的预感从他心里升起。

 

“这是出席这次慈善酒会的全部人员名单，人数不多，一共二百人。勃兰特，我需要你熟记每个人名字，他们对应的长相，职业，性格，以及彼此间的关系。我设法弄到了两张邀请书，所以在剩下的一百九十八人里肯定会有两个以上冒名顶替的人。我需要你帮我分辨出谁是混进来的恐怖组织成员。”

 

“你管这个叫不多？”估计也是第一次知道勃兰特的任务是什么，本吉几乎高声尖叫起来。

 

“对于有能力的人来说当然不算多。”伊森冷静地朝他做了个闭嘴的手势，双眼一直盯着克林特。“对吗，勃兰特？”

 

“我会尽力。”克林特现在最想做的事情就是立刻冲回弗罗里达，把勃兰特活生生揍死之后再把他按在复活池里淹死一次。他控制着自己的呼吸，朝伊森微微一笑，从对方手里接过平板。

 

“不用太着急，我们还有一天的准备时间呢。”IMF的传奇特工朝他露出完美的八颗牙齿，而克林特用了好大力气才没立刻将手里的平板扔过去砸碎几颗。

 

“对，我会慢慢来的。”克林特礼貌地微笑着，抱着平板坐在本吉对面的沙发上，手指轻轻滑动屏幕。这一串名字里有好几个都是克林特听说过的，在南美洲政界商界扮演着相当重要的角色，经常出现在各种新闻媒体上。也许这个工作没有他想象中那么难，克林特一边想一边继续下滑名单，直到来到首字母P。

 

然后他短短十分钟内接连第三次愣在原地。

 

屏幕上的名字里赫然出现“维吉妮亚·波茨女士，斯塔克工业集团首席执行官”。

 

啊，见鬼。

 

***

 

“报告情况。冲浪板？”

 

“我就在你身边，日光浴，真的还需要我报告吗？”

 

“椰子树？”

 

“已经就位。顺便一提，你给我准备的这套侍者服有点紧。”

 

“……泳装美女？”

 

“为什么每次我的行动代号都是最过分的？”本吉愤愤不平的声音在耳机里响起的同时克林特听到简发出一声类似憋笑的咳嗽。他努力扳住脸，看到身旁的伊森脸上也带着笑意。

 

“因为这就是你对海滩的第一印象啊。”

 

“我哪里知道你会凭这个给我们取代号？！”

 

“我还没听到你的情况汇报，泳装美女。”

 

“好了好了，我到位了，还是像往常一样挤在某个荒无人烟的清洁用品储存柜里，你们三个玩得开心。”

 

“好，那这次任务正式开始。我们的目标是在交易完成前发现辛迪加以及先锋科技的特工，尽可能打探到他们具体的交易内容，并且在他们身上安置跟踪器。如果任务出现任何变故立刻终止行动，绝对不要打草惊蛇。”

 

“明白。”

 

“那么，”伊森转身示意克林特，“就看你的了，冲浪板。”

 

克林特点点头，顺手整理一下燕尾服的衣襟，和伊森一起走向慈善酒会的主宴会厅。在门口伊森为他们二人向门口保安递上由里约热内卢市市长亲自送出的请帖，受邀人处写着乔纳森·迈尔与阿尔弗雷德·杜伊斯，两位美国新兴房地产大亨。经过两道安保搜查后他们很顺利走进大厅，立刻就被身着正装的男男女女所包围。宴会厅位于里约市政厅内部一间大厅，面积并不大但挤满了巴西上流社会的重要人物。政客，商人，明星，模特，足球巨星，凡是这几天出现在里约热内卢的名流全部汇聚此处，大厅内弥漫着各种交谈声混在一起的愉悦轰鸣。在其中身穿白衬衣黑背心，胸别绿黄两色胸针的侍者举着托盘穿梭于人群之中，伊森与克林特进门后扮成侍者的简很快就走过来为两人呈上香槟。他们之间没有交谈，只交换了一个会意的眼神。

 

“我们最好分开行动。”伊森抿了一口手中的香槟，凑到克林特耳边低声说道，“我会尽量帮你减轻任务负担，发现异常立刻向我汇报。”

 

“好。”克林特点点头，两个人逐渐分开人群向着不同的方向前进。在环顾整个大厅后克林特挑选了一角立柱旁一个对他最有利的位置，站在这里他基本可以看到从门口进来的所有人，而且别人也很难注意到站在立柱后面的他。如果来参加这次任务的人是那个货真价实的IMF首席分析师勃兰特，那么他肯定会像伊森一样在人群里谈笑风生，但克林特对房地产投资等知之甚少，知道自己只要被问上几句话就会露出马脚，所以选择从远处观察的战略。

 

另外他躲在这里的原因还包括怕被佩珀发现自己。自从昨天下午在受邀名单里看到佩珀的名字之后克林特的心就一直悬在喉咙里没放下来。他昨晚躺在床上，在脑海里模拟自己被发现后各种各样可能出现的场景，从佩珀尖叫一声倒地昏厥到她冲过来给自己七八个耳光，而无论哪个都让克林特紧张到胃里仿佛被塞了几百只蝴蝶。不过克林特已经绕着大厅看了几圈了，仍然没见到那个熟悉的身影，所以他在心里安慰自己佩珀大概被托尼缠住来不了，自己还是暂时安全的。他强打起精神，开始扮演IMF首席分析师这个硬塞给他的角色。

 

昨天下午，当克林特知道伊森想让自己干什么的时候，前任弓箭手差点没一头栽倒。人脸识别机这个角色虽然也要用眼睛，但同克林特之前还是鹰眼的时候完全不同，因为他曾经需要分析的是高度角度风速一系列物理和数学的数据，而现在假扮勃兰特择一味着他需要记忆一百九十八张不同的面孔，名字，职位，还有各种各样错综复杂的人际关系。但在他逐渐掌握记忆方法之后克林特却发现这并没有他想象中那样困难，因为他发现自己竟然有所谓的照相式记忆。勃兰特必定也有这种记忆力，不然他不会被称为人脸识别机，所以这一定是他们这个型号共有的某种能力。如果克林特能够换个出厂设置记忆，比如上过大学，那他兴许早就发现自己这点能力了，但很可惜神盾的任务从没要求过他这点。现在他只需要不到十五秒钟就能准确从记忆中提取出目标对象的各种信息，并且根据对方和身边人的互动判断出他们是否是混进来的敌方特工。

 

“冲浪板，目前进度如何？”在他们分头行动约半小时后耳机里响起伊森的声音。

 

“进展顺利，已经排除了以市长为中心周围约八十人的嫌疑。”

 

“很好，我这边也已经排除了二十多人，这样就已经完成一半了。”伊森在大厅的另一角朝克林特的方向稍稍举杯，克林特也朝他微微点头，然后将注意力重新集中到自己的任务上，他还有将近一百人的脸要仔细识别。

 

大约十分钟后，在克林特又进行了二十多人但仍然没发现任何异常时，宴会大厅的门口突然传来一阵骚动。克林特扫了伊森一眼，对方用眼色示意他不要轻举妄动，与此同时整个宴会厅的注意力都被门口的骚动吸引了。

 

“出什么事了？”伊森的位置距离门口比较近，克林特通过他的耳麦听到市长的保镖之一一边朝门口移动一边询问着。对方回答了以一串语速略快的葡萄牙语，克林特勉强听清“请柬”“姓名”“错误”这几个词。在场的所有人都是一脸疑惑，但克林特却在电光火石间明白过来是怎么回事，感到膝盖一阵发软。他将自己更严密地藏在立柱后面，不自觉咬住嘴唇，屏住呼吸等待事态的发展。果然，正如他所预想的那样，半分钟后保镖走回来在是长得耳边低语几句，里约市的市长帕埃斯立刻朝门口的方向亲自前进，同时张开双臂像是在欢迎谁。

 

“斯塔克先生！”伊森的耳麦捕捉到了这句热烈的欢迎，克林特咬住嘴唇闭上眼睛，“没想到竟然是你亲自光临我的慈善酒会，我真是非常荣幸。刚才我还问我的秘书为什么波茨女士还没有出现，没想到一转眼钢铁侠本人就出场了。”

 

“我当然要来亲自体会里约热内卢这座美丽的城市，市长先生。”托尼的声音通过耳麦的传递已经有些失真，但克林特仍然为这熟悉的声音而感到腿软。他已经……上帝啊自从那天之后他已经有三个月没听到过托尼的声音了。他一直以为自己足够坚强，既然已经下了决心就一定能放下之前的人和事，但直到克林特再次听到托尼的声音他才知道自己错得多么离谱。他从没一刻停止爱托尼，那些在每个孤独的深夜反复告诫自己必须放手的话语无论堆叠多坚固，都在再次见到对方的瞬间土崩瓦解。而现在对方距离他只有几百米远，克林特简直在用十几年来神盾教会他的一切才能勉强克制住自己不会立刻穿过整个大厅，一头扎进托尼的怀抱。

 

你已经死了。他在心里一遍又一遍地重复着，试图让理智回归。放手吧，克林特，托尼值得更好的。

 

“冲浪板，冲浪板你能听到我吗？”

 

耳机里伊森的声音自从托尼出现就响个不停，但克林特没立即回应，直到他感觉自己的呼吸接近平稳后才开口。

 

“在，有什么指示？”即便如此，克林特的声音仍然有点抖，他只能希望伊森周围的喧哗声能够盖过自己的颤抖。

 

“你在哪里？你还好吗？从我现在的位置看不到你。”

 

“我仍然保持在刚才的位置，不过稍微向后了一点。”

 

“好吧。冲浪板，椰子树，泳装美女，你们三个全部听好，根据冲浪板昨天与我们共享的情报，刚刚抵达酒会的托尼·斯塔克与先锋科技有很大过节，所以我们必须假设他的出现会对军火交易造成影响。从现在开始进入战备状态，椰子树，将你之前带进来的东西递给我和冲浪板。”

 

“明白。”

 

十几秒钟后扮成侍者的简从克林特身后经过，一把精致小巧的格洛克26被悄无声息地滑进克林特的手心。武器在手之后克林特感觉自己的心稍微沉下来一点了，这虽然不是他惯用的弓箭但毕竟聊胜于无。

 

“冲浪板，我现在需要你集中所有精力排查剩下的来宾。我有预感我们的时间不多了。”

 

“明白。”

 

克林特深吸一口气，从立柱后面轻微转出一定角度，让自己背对托尼的方向，在心里祈祷对方千万不要往自己这个方向看。尚未经过排查的来宾只剩下四分之一所有，基本都集中在克林特这侧的大厅。克林特命令自己的大脑加快处理信息和图像的速度，几乎十秒钟一个人地搜查起来。很快他就在自己的正对面，靠近墙壁的地方注意到两个看起来不太对劲的人。其中正在说话的那个人他认识，是巴西政府能源部门的一位副部长，但他的交谈对象却不是任何一位来宾，而是一名像简一样身穿侍者服的青年男子。从他们谈话的表情以及肢体动作来看，这场谈话绝对不该发生在来宾与服务人员之间。

 

“伊森，你的两点钟方向，身材高大头发银白的中年男士以及身穿侍者服装的年轻男人。”

 

“见鬼，我竟然漏掉了这个。”的确，他们之前只考虑到恐怖组织的特工一定会通过混入来宾的方法进入酒会，却完全忘记最容易被人忽视的侍者才是混进来的最佳人选。“冲浪板，椰子树，向目标靠近，注意不要暴露自己。”

 

“明白。”克林特眯起眼睛，格洛克藏在背后，装作需要香槟的样子朝不远处的简做了个手势。因为他的肢体动作幅度比较大，靠在墙上交谈的中年男子瞥了他一眼，不过并没在意。克林特一边朝简的方向走一边用余光注视着两人，当他看到青年男子顺着谈话同伴的眼光看了自己一眼，又立即扭头看向简之后立刻知道出问题了。

 

“伊森，我们暴露了！”

 

他这句低语话音还没落，男子突然从衣服下面掏出一把手枪瞄准他的方向，朝他连开数枪。在生死之间走过太多次的克林特身体比大脑先一步反应，立刻扑倒在地躲开子弹，耳中听到来自另一柄手枪的子弹出膛的声音。尖叫声在他们四周此起彼伏，人们纷纷跌跌撞撞地朝门口跑去。当克林特从地上打了个滚重新掌握平衡时伊森已经冲到了他身边，将和简扭打在一起的青年男人一拳揍倒。克林特迅速从地上一跃而起，先扭头看向托尼的位置，发现对方已经随着市长一起被众多保镖推出门口，松口气后双手持枪对准从刚才开始就一直站在一旁的副部长。

 

简和克林特一人一枪对准两人，伊森站直身体后从简制服裙下的大腿根摸出一根针管，朝他们走过去。“抱歉，你们必须和我们走一趟了。”

 

年轻男子咬紧牙关咒骂了一句，头发银白的男人仍然什么都没说，但克林特发现对方的眼睛突然散发出诡异的黄光，脸上也出现蛛网般发光的纹路。三个月前临死前的几分钟又一次在他眼前清晰回放，克林特顾不得身份暴露，一把拽过身旁两人向门口撤离。

 

“撤，撤，撤！本吉，你也立刻撤离这幢大楼！”

 

“勃兰特，你在搞什么？”伊森被克林特大力拽了一把差点没跌倒，朝他怒吼了一句。

 

“他是先锋科技的产物……他是个人体炸弹，伊森！”

 

伊森眉头紧锁，狠狠瞪了他一眼，挥手一枪射中门口墙壁上的紧急按钮。刺耳的铃声响彻整个大厅，万幸自从刚才枪战开始人们就疯狂地向外涌，现在留在大厅里面的人已经所剩无几，克林特他们三人算是最后一批撤离的人。身后从那人身上发出的黄光已经越来越强，克林特拽着简和伊森最后猛跨几步，冲出酒会大厅后挥手示意门外试图维持秩序的保安立刻关闭大门。

 

“勃兰特，这他妈究竟是怎么回事，你到底还瞒着我什么？”一出门伊森立刻炸了，讲这句话劈头盖脸扔在克林特面前。前弓箭手无奈地摇摇头示意他们还需要继续撤走，但一个熟悉的声音突然切开所有喧闹争吵进入他的耳朵。

 

“……克林特？！”

 

站在他们三人面前的正是刚才理应已经跟市长一起离开的托尼·斯塔克，此刻正双眼圆睁看向克林特，煞白的脸上一副活见鬼的表情。

 

不过，这形容倒是没错，现在的克林特对于托尼来说的确算个鬼魂。

 

前弓箭手盯着对方因过度镇静而瞳孔扩大的眼睛，嘴唇徒劳张合几下后还是什么声音都没有发出。最终他选择朝所有人大喊一声“卧倒！”，自己则将托尼整个人扑倒在地，用身体为他挡住半秒后从大厅内直冲而出的爆炸冲击波以及建筑物碎块。大厅的门虽然使用的是防弹玻璃，但仍然完全阻挡不住经过绝境病毒改造过后的人肉炸弹的威力，克林特在被冲撞到的片刻感觉到胸口一闷，眼前发黑。他将脸埋在身下人的肩窝里痛苦地喘了几口气，在最初的眩晕过去之后想要立刻站起来彻底离开这里。但有只熟悉的手突然紧紧握住他撑在地上的右手手腕，力道之大仿佛要握断克林特的骨头。

 

“别走。”

 

克林特痛苦地闭上眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

在被对方撞倒后托尼的大脑仍然保持一片空白的状态，双眼呆滞地凝视着撑在他身前的那只手。这只手托尼很熟悉，无论修长的手指还是形状奇特的指甲，托尼都曾拖在自己的手心里抚弄过太多次；但这只手又看起来非常陌生，因为在手背第一和第二骨节之间少了一个三角形的深色疤痕，而且这只手的主人曾告诉过他，那个疤痕除非做手术否则永远都不会消失。

 

压在他身上的人……究竟是谁？

 

爆炸声过后，压在自己身上的人痛苦地喘了几口气，温热的呼吸喷在托尼的脖子上，激起裸露在外的皮肤一阵战栗。刚才让他感到熟悉的是那只手，但现在托尼又认出了这个熟悉的喘气声，因为他也曾经听过太多次。无论是在并肩作战，一起健身，还是在更亲密的场合……曾有个人无论痛苦还是极度愉悦都会发出这样的喘息，总让托尼想要更紧地抱住他，再也不同他分离。

 

就在这一切仍然在托尼的大脑中横冲直撞时压在他身上的人颤抖了几下，覆在他后背的温暖重量顿时消失。这逼迫他立刻伸出手，紧紧握住对方的手腕，用一种自己从未听过的痛苦语调低声乞求：

 

“别走。”

 

别走，那个人已经永远离开托尼了，他不想再失去一次。

 

身后传来一声仍然熟悉得让他心惊的苦笑声，紧接着那人轻而易举地甩开托尼对他的控制，从他身上站起来。亿万富翁与超级英雄的集合体仍然趴在满是灰尘石块的地面上一动不动，于是那人又弯下腰，将他轻柔地半抱半扶了起来。

 

“你没事吧？”一只温柔坚定的手轻轻按了按托尼的下颌与肋骨，在确定他没事之后撤开了，甚至还帮他顺手拍打了一下西装上的灰尘。托尼原本想要再次捉住那只手，但他自己的手已经完全不听大脑的命令了。他现在浑身上下唯一还管用的只剩下两只眼睛，此刻正一眨不眨注视着站在他面前的人。

 

“你……你是？”他试着开口，声音却嘶哑得几乎发不出声音。对面的人朝他微微一笑，左手捋过垂在额头的凌乱头发，右手朝他友善地伸了出来。托尼反应了半天才意识到对方想同他握手。

 

“你一定就是大名鼎鼎的托尼·斯塔克。”托尼勉强伸出手让他握住，在感觉到对方手掌的温度时打了个哆嗦。在他的记忆里，这只手最后留给他的温度无比冰冷，散发着死亡的味道。“很抱歉我们以这种方式相见。你可能之前从没见过我，我也一直在为错过克林特的葬礼而自责。”

 

“你究竟是……？”

 

“我是克林特的孪生兄长，我的名字叫威廉·勃兰特，现在就职于中情局。很高兴终于见到你。”

 

男人朝托尼扬起一个异常成熟稳重的微笑，但托尼却感觉有什么地方不对。这张脸上不该有这种老于世故的笑容，这让他看起来像是另一个人。

 

但也许这的确是就是另一个人。威廉·勃兰特，克林特的……孪生哥哥？

 

“我从来没听克林特提起过他有个哥哥，而且神盾的资料里也没有。”

 

“但你一定听说过不负责任的父母？”自称勃兰特的男人在回话时侧过头，托尼本以为他在躲避自己的眼睛，但当相机的闪光灯突然照亮走廊时他意识到对方是在躲避记者。在托尼分神的短短两秒钟对方已经迅速穿过人群，只给他留下深色燕尾服的一角。

 

“等等，我还没问完！”托尼朝那个即将消失的身影高声喊了一句，但话音还没落下他就后悔了，因为周围的记者被他的声音吸引，顿时一窝蜂将他团团围住，摄像机与话筒毫不留情地戳到他的脸上。

 

“斯塔克先生，能介绍一下刚才发生了什么情况嘛？”

 

“斯塔克先生，刚才的爆炸是针对你还是针对帕埃斯市长？”

 

“这次爆炸是否是又一起针对你个人以及复仇者的袭击？与去年圣诞节前夕满大人发动的多起炸弹袭击有关系吗？”

 

“与三个月前在任务中死亡的鹰眼有直接关系吗？”

 

听到最后一个问题，托尼终于忍不住了。他举起右手示意所有人安静下来，眼睛一直盯在走廊拐角处那个若隐若现的黯淡身影上，此刻勃兰特旁边又多了一个和他个头差不多的男人，看起来正朝他急切地说着什么。托尼眯起眼睛，深吸一口气：

 

“如果，”他让自己的声音降至最具威胁的低沉，“如果再让我听到你们之中的任何人提到鹰眼这个名字，那你们所在的报社就等着接到一张由斯塔克工业集团起诉的千万美元法院传票吧。”

 

虽然走廊灯光昏暗，看不清楚面部轮廓，但托尼却感觉到勃兰特转过身看了自己一眼。

 

“除此之外，我无可奉告。”

 

说完他大步朝着市政厅的大门走去，跟在他身边的记者简直炸开了锅，各种杂乱的声音让托尼头痛起来。他迈开大步几下跨到门口的台阶上，轻抬右手启动意识读取芯片，侧耳聆听被他安放于跑车中的分解战甲破空而至的呼啸。在周围人群又一波惊叫声中托尼已在瞬间成为钢铁侠，金红两色战甲在相机闪光灯下熠熠生辉。围在他身边的人越来越多，甚至有刚从大厅逃出来的客人都掏出手机对着他拍照，但所有人全部商量好一样向后倒退了几步，躲开钢铁侠的直接接触范围。

 

环顾四周，托尼真的再多一秒钟都待不下去了。

 

“JARVIS？”

 

“有何吩咐，Sir？”

 

“扫描方圆一千米以内所有在场人员，告诉我是否有任何人和……克林特的身高体型相符？”

 

“……扫描结束，没有结果。”

 

“扩大扫描范围到三千米以内。”

 

“……扫描结束。抱歉，Sir，因为各种建筑物遮挡，我很难得出准确结论。”

 

“算了。”托尼在头盔里重重吐出一口气，“带我回家。”

 

托尼根本等不及再联系自己的私人飞机，他必须立刻回到复仇者大厦，查清这个叫做威廉·勃兰特的人究竟是谁。

 

***

 

“JARVIS？”

 

“我已尽可能找出你需要的资料，请过目，Sir。”

 

“多谢。”托尼坐在屏幕前，点动全息键盘后美国中情局最不为人知的档案和机密就一一呈现在他的面前。威廉·勃兰特——托尼看着秘密档案首页那张照片打了个哆嗦，因为对方用着和克林特档案照片一模一样的表情望着镜头——加州人，毕业于加州大学伯克利校区，成绩优异；二十五岁被中情局招募，后进入中情局秘密支部IMF，曾担任外勤特工；在2007年一次克罗地亚任务失败后申请转为文职，并最终成为IMF首席分析师。

 

威廉·勃兰特从各个方面都同克林特·巴顿截然不同，而且在翻阅勃兰特的外勤记录时托尼也认为他们绝对不可能是同一个人，因为当勃兰特在某地执行秘密任务时克林特正在另一个大洲执行自己的任务，神盾以及IMF都详细记录了他们这两次任务。

 

“JARVIS，展示勃兰特的出生证明。”

 

在这位中情局特工的档案深处托尼找到了他提到过的孪生兄弟的证据，一张残破发黄的文件上印着“克拉克·威廉·巴顿，韦弗利市，爱荷华州”。在出生证明后面还有一张领养证明，说明克拉克·巴顿在父母去世后被一对姓勃兰特的夫妇领养。

 

“JARVIS，这份出生证明是否有伪造的可能？”

 

“这只是一份扫描件，Sir，我无法准确判断。”

 

“好吧，找出克林特的出生证明。”

 

屏幕上立刻被投射出另一张非常相似的出生证明，唯一不一样的只有姓名处写着“克林顿·弗朗西斯·巴顿。”

 

“这两张出生证明的真实程度有多少？”

 

“据我推测大概有百分之九十以上。”JARVIS回答道，“Sir，请允许我向你指出，这两张出生证明的编号并不连贯。”

 

“什么？”托尼立刻放大右上角的编号，看到克林特和勃兰特的出生证明的确隔了一位数。“你能找到中间隔的是谁吗？”

 

“正在搜索。”几秒钟后屏幕上弹出另一张出生证明，“这是我在韦弗利市人口署找到的文件。”

 

“克里夫·哈罗德·巴顿？”托尼失声叫出来，“克林特他有……两个同胞哥哥？他们是三胞胎？”一个克林特对托尼来说已经足够，两个长得像克林特的人绝对会让他头疼……然而三张长得一模一样的脸在身边乱晃——

 

“Sir，据我推测，巴顿先生以及勃兰特先生对克里夫·巴顿先生的存在应该没有太多印象。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为从他的医疗记录上我能得出克里夫·巴顿先生从小患有多种疾病，外加智力障碍，巴顿夫妇在他两岁时就将他遗弃，后来他被内华达州的一对夫妇收养。这是我根据人脸识别系统找到的——肯尼斯·J·基特逊姆，2003年阵亡于伊拉克。”

 

“我的天呐。”托尼喃喃自语道，“所以说现在巴顿三兄弟只剩下……只剩下勃兰特一个人了。”

 

“的确是这样，Sir。请问你还需要我做什么吗？”

 

“没什么了，JARVIS。”

 

“Sir，按照原定计划你将在今天下午里约时间两点召开新闻发布会，是否需要我联系斯塔克集团南美负责人取消发布会？”

 

“嗯？对，告诉他一声吧。”

 

“好的。另外，需要通知波茨女士您已返回纽约吗？”

 

“现在已经挺晚了，等天亮吧。对了，JARVIS，大厦里现在还有谁醒着吗？”

 

“罗曼诺夫女士正在楼下的健身房。”

 

“正好是我想找的人。”托尼起身关闭投射屏幕，“多谢你，J。”

 

“我的荣幸，Sir。”

 

***

 

“你今晚究竟怎么回事？！”

 

他们一回到酒店套房克林特就立刻被伊森大力按在墙上，后脑勺撞得火辣辣疼。IMF特工眉头紧锁，眼睛里像是要喷火，左手紧紧按住克林特的肩膀，右手竟然已经扶在枪上。

 

“冷静一下，伊森，别激动。”克林特抬起双手，看到跟他们一起进门的简和本吉不知所措地站在他们旁边，“我什么都没有做，好吗？”

 

“你真是此次任务都能带给我惊喜啊，勃兰特。上次你想向我们所有人隐瞒了你的真实身份，这次你又隐瞒了什么？我知道IMF和中情局下命令让我们撤出对辛迪加的追查，但我本以为你会站在我这边。”

 

伊森的沮丧怒火清晰可见，但克林特绝对不会任凭他冲自己发火。他不知道上次任务勃兰特究竟做了什么惹他生气，但一想到自己本来好好隐居在这里，被勃兰特突然抓来顶包不说，竟然还见到了托尼，而且这次任务来的如果不是他而是勃兰特那他们肯定谁也不会认出那人被注射过绝境病毒，一旦爆炸那托尼很可能……想到这里克林特的怒火也猛地燃了起来，他一把推开伊森捏在自己肩膀上的手，皱起眉头回喊到：

 

“怎么，伊森，你清楚告诉我我究竟做错什么了？！我是背叛了小队还是做了什么出格举动导致我们所有人暴露？”

 

“没错伊森，这次你不该怪勃兰特，是他救了我们所有人一命。而且是我先暴露的。”简走上来试图安抚伊森的情绪，但特工朝她丢了个狠戾的眼刀，示意她停在原地不要动。他的榛色眼睛一眨不眨紧盯着克林特，眼里划过一道让人捉摸不定的光，下一秒克林特发现伊森的手已经举到他的额头前，手里的格洛克顶着他的额头。

 

在他们身旁有人高声吸了口冷气，但克林特的所有感官已经全部集中于抵在额头的枪管。他条件反射性略一弯腰，在枪口滑到头顶的瞬间伸手握住伊森持枪手的手腕，用力向反方向一拧，同时一只脚勾住他的小腿，另一只脚踩上他的膝盖。多年的生死经历早让他忘记什么是手下留情，也完全忘记面前这人是勃兰特的队友，而不是凶残的敌人。等克林特缓过神来他发现自己已经和伊森换了个姿势，将对方整个人按在墙上。伊森的右手手腕不自然地向外侧垂落，手枪早就落在他们身边。

 

“我……”克林特眨眨眼，松开手向后退了一步。“抱歉，我不是有意……”

 

“简，本吉，你们两个出去，我有事情要同勃兰特单独谈谈。”伊森的眼睛一直盯在克林特脸上，朝身后两人不容置疑下命令道。克林特的心在看到伊森表情的刹那立刻坠了下去，他沮丧地叹口气，在内心乞求伊森不要今晚第二次质疑他的身份。

 

但事与愿违，伊森在其他两人离开套房后沉着脸开口了，一边说一边揉自己的手腕。

 

“告诉我，这究竟是怎么回事？”

 

“我不明白你指的是什么。”

 

“别跟我玩这套，”伊森烦躁地摇了摇头，“你不是勃兰特。”

 

“你说什么？”克林特不自觉拔高了声线，“你还好吗，伊森？我不是勃兰特又是谁？”

 

“很简单，你们刚才说的那些我都听见了。你是托尼·斯塔克口里那个叫做克林特的人——复仇者三个月前死去的鹰眼，勃兰特的孪生弟弟。”伊森毫不客气报出克林特的真实身份，而前弓箭手用尽全力控制住脸部肌肉，什么都没说只是哼了一声。“我不知道你为什么要假死，也不知道为什么勃兰特要让你扮成他，这些都和我无关我也不想知道。我唯一在乎的就是任务，而因为你们俩搞出来的这个把戏，任务失败了。”

 

“好吧，假设你说的没错，我不是勃兰特，请问我的所作所为有哪点引起了你的怀疑？”

 

伊森瞥了他一眼，靠在墙上抱起双臂。“首先昨天你一抵达这里我就感觉你有点不对劲。虽然我和勃兰特只相处过短短几天，但你们两个给人的感觉完全不同。他多年担任首席分析师，无论何时都习惯于主动分析情况并提供自己的见解，但你更像个习惯于服从命令的士兵，而且你在拿到受邀来宾的资料后体现出了一种勃兰特绝对做不到的专注——属于狙击手的专注；另外刚才在酒会上你不自觉选择了离门口最远的位置进行观察，也许你自己从没意识到这点，但普通人的视力绝对无法从那个距离清晰分辨出门口位置的人的相貌，这点也很让我疑惑，所以我最终决定试探一下你的身手。你的身手非常出色，和勃兰特不分上下，但你们两人选择的动作截然不同。要知道我们曾经也搞过这么一出，我之前也曾把枪口对准勃兰特过，那时他的动作干净利落，但一眼就能看出经过专业训练，一板一眼；你的动作更随性一些，很有个人特色。”

 

伊森晃了晃手腕，对克林特露出一个笑容。“再加上你和斯塔克的对话以及你们相似的相貌，我不难猜出勃兰特帮你伪造了死亡，而你代替他过来帮我出任务。”

 

“我既不承认也不否认你的看法。”克林特朝他挑起眉毛。

 

“好吧，我也不想再追究下去，但既然我猜到了你们的秘密，作为回报我希望你能确切告诉我先锋科技究竟是一个什么样的组织。”

 

“你如何保证不把你的这一‘猜想’告诉任何人？”

 

“这是来自伊森·亨特的承诺。”IMF传奇特工朝他露齿一笑，克林特花了好大力气才没对他翻白眼。

 

“好吧，但如果要详细讲给你听的话，你最好叫外面两个人进来，或者我们去个其他隐蔽的地方，毕竟这是一个从二战开始的故事。”

 

***

 

当托尼迈出电梯时他发现整间健身房灯光昏暗，只有娜塔莎所在的跑步机上方亮着灯。复仇者大厦全部由托尼的新型清洁能源供电，不存在浪费电这一说，但托尼发现红发特工的确有时喜欢待在昏暗的环境里。走近后他看到娜塔莎上半身穿着一件无袖黑色紧身背心，下半身穿着瑜伽裤，虽然裤腿宽松但托尼知道娜塔莎无论走到哪里也绝对不会卸下绑在脚踝的那柄克林特送她的匕首。

 

“嘿。”他慢慢踱步过去，站在跑步机旁看着娜塔莎，心里思考该如何开场。“抱歉打扰你锻炼了，不过我有件事想和你谈谈。”

 

在听到他的声音后红发特工原本直视前方的视线逐渐转移到托尼脸上，朝他挑起一根形状完美的眉毛，示意他有事尽快开口。在得到准许之后托尼咬咬牙，深吸一口气：“我想和你谈谈关于克林特的事。”

 

跑步机的速度立刻被放慢，娜塔莎从机器上一步跨下来冲到托尼的面前，亿万富翁毫不怀疑对方完全有能力立刻扼住自己的脖子。“我们说过，不再谈这件事。”

 

“是，我知道，但是……”托尼本能向后退了一步，而娜塔莎没有再跟过来，只在昏暗灯光下朝他眯起绿色眼睛。“但是什么，斯塔克？”

 

“但是我……”在这一瞬间托尼脑海中飞快闪过种种选择，是否告诉娜塔莎关于勃兰特的事？是否告诉她巴顿三兄弟？是否告诉她自己几个小时之前在巴西的经历……是否足够信任她以至于告诉他自己强烈怀疑那个自称勃兰特的人其实是克林特？他想起那些自己与克林特交心的夜晚，弓箭手在谈起红发特工时语气那样亲切温暖，就像说起自己最亲近的家人。

 

既然克林特信任娜塔莎，那托尼也绝不该有其他想法。

 

“克林特曾告诉过你关于他家人的事吗？”最终托尼这样问道。

 

“他说过他有一个成天醉醺醺虐待成性的父亲，一个软弱无力的母亲，以及后来和他一起逃到马戏团的哥哥。”

 

“巴尼？”

 

“是的。”娜塔莎皱起眉头，“你问这个干什么。”

 

“因为我觉得我找到了克林特的孪生哥哥。”

 

“什么？”娜塔莎微微瞪大眼睛，而托尼从没见过她如此吃惊的表情，“这不可能，克林特除了巴尼之外没有任何兄弟姐妹。”

 

“你看看这个。”托尼从口袋里掏出手机，在他们之间投射出勃兰特的出生证明，“这是克林特孪生哥哥之一的出生证明，而这张是克林特的。除了名字之外一模一样吧？”

 

“之一？”

 

“他们是三胞胎，还有一个，不过那位已经在十多年前去世了，所以我主要想给你看这一位曾经叫做克拉克·巴顿，现在名为威廉·勃兰特的中情局秘密支部特工的资料。”他手指在手机屏幕上滑动，勃兰特的档案出现在空中。“这就是克林特的孪生哥哥——克林特难道从来没向你提到过他？”

 

“没有，从来没有。他只提到过一个叫做巴尼的哥哥，但我对他的过去并不感兴趣，也从来没强迫他多说。”娜塔莎摇摇头，看上去意外的心烦意乱。“你是怎么知道关于这个勃兰特的事情的？”

 

“我两天前飞去巴西，名义上是代替佩珀出席产品发布会，其实是为了暗中调查先锋科技在南美洲的买家。但调查还没开始却在几个小时前参加一场慈善酒会时遭遇了炸弹袭击，袭击者完全符合被注射绝境病毒的人体炸弹。当时我正在和里约市市长讲话，突然间大厅另一端传来枪声，紧接着我就被市长的保镖推出门外。在出门时我突然听到有个人在大喊‘炸弹’，那声音像极了克林特。我一开始以为我过度紧张所以幻听了，但当那人冲出来的时候我整个人都愣住了，因为那就是克林特，无论长相声音神态都和他一模一样……但他却向我介绍说自己叫做勃兰特，是克林特失散多年的双胞胎哥哥。”

 

那种席卷心脏的惊喜与失落让托尼又一次失去开口的能力。他的左手垂在身侧紧握成拳，右手的力度也让全息投影波动起来。娜塔莎抬头看着他，在犹豫片刻后将一只手轻轻放在他的胳膊上。

 

“但是你觉得那个人是克林特，对吗？”

 

“是的，我……”托尼长叹一口气，“我知道克林特已经死了，还是我亲自将他的遗体火化，但我却根本摆脱不掉那个人就是克林特的念头。你没见到他，娜塔莎，但他的肢体动作，他的笑声，他鼻梁旁边的那个小窝，甚至看着我的样子……就算是同卵双胞胎也不可能这么相像，除非他是克隆人。不，就算克隆人也绝对做不到，他看上去简直有人复制了克林特的灵魂然后安装在一具全新的躯体上！”

 

“这可能吗？”红发特工静静地看着他。

 

“从地球的科技来讲是不可能的，因为我做不到，所以地球上应该没人能做得到。但如果考虑外星科技，甚至考虑超自然现象——我们都有来自北欧神话的神祗降临地球，还有什么不可能发生的？”

 

“那么在我看来只有一种办法。找到那个人，把他带回大厦，用你能想到的所有办法证明他的真实身份。”

 

“我要到哪里去找他？”托尼苦笑着反问道，“我当时脑子都懵了，根本没想到在他身上安置跟踪装饰，就让他消失了。现在已经过去几个小时，他可能在地球的任何一个角落。还有其他方法吗？”

 

“有。”娜塔莎点点头，“我们去找科尔森，他一定知道克林特许多不为人知的机密。”

 

“等等，我暂时不想告诉探员。”托尼举起一只手，“这件事最好只有我们两个人知道，神盾方面知道的越晚越好。你能想象到吗，如果克林特真的是某种超自然或者外星科技的存在，那么神盾会怎样对待他？”

 

“神盾的确会这么做，但我相信菲尔不会泄露秘密。”

 

“这可难说，谁知道他们对探员做了什么让他起死回生。除此之外我有个想法，你觉得我们问问克林特那个叫做巴尼的哥哥怎么样？他肯定知道自己是不是有三胞胎弟弟吧？”

 

“巴尼？他不是已经死了吗？”

 

“死了？我刚才找资料的时候他还活得好好的呢。”托尼放出他刚才找到的档案，“事实上，他也是位公务员——我向你介绍查尔斯·伯纳德·巴顿，美国联邦调查局团伙犯罪部门高级探员。”

 

“克林特曾告诉过我巴尼在离开马戏团之后就同他失去了联系，他一直以为对方已经死了。”娜塔莎咬着嘴唇思考片刻，“手机给我。”

 

“你现在就像给他打电话核实？拜托，罗曼诺夫特工，现在可是凌晨两点。”

 

“一个好的探员手机从不关机，这点是我从科尔森身上学到的。”娜塔莎一边回答一边已经拨出巴尼档案里面那个私人手机号，等了十多秒后终于有个听起来略暴躁的男声接通了电话。

 

“巴顿。”

 

“你好，巴顿特工，这里是美国烟酒枪械管理局的拉什曼特工，”托尼在听到娜塔莎曾经的化名时会心一笑，“我这边有件事需要和你核实。”

 

“说吧。”虽然对方到目前为止只回答了几个字，但中西部口音非常明显。

 

“我们在刚才一次逮捕行动中拘留了一位非法贩售枪械的嫌疑人，他声称自己有一位名为查尔斯的哥哥，是联邦调查局的一名资深探员，并且宣称你是他的武器来源。”

 

“……我没有任何弟弟。”对方的口气很显然比刚才要烦躁多了，“听着，拉什曼探员，如果你还想保住自己的饭碗的话就该在凌晨两点打电话叫醒我之前先查查我的档案。上面写得清楚明白，我是独生子，没有任何兄弟姐妹。当然我不排除我那混蛋老爹在外面乱留种的可能，但我不认识任何自称是我弟弟的人，我在进入联邦调查局之前的身份调查能告诉你这点。”

 

“你否认自己同一名叫做克林顿·弗朗西斯·巴顿的人有血缘关系？”

 

“谁？不认识，美国姓巴顿的人多了去了。”

 

“好的，多谢你的配合，如果有其他事情我会再联系你。”

 

娜塔莎挂掉电话后抬眼看过了，托尼从她绿色双眼里读出和自己脑海里一样的想法。他缓缓伸出手接过自己的手机，感觉到冰冷的麻木从指尖一路上行到身体最深处。

 

“我本来找你只是想知道勃兰特的身份是否真实。”他在开口时感觉自己的声音飘在头顶，“可没想到……连克林特的身份都是假的。克林特的档案里并没有提到巴尼，无论是谁制作了那三张出生证明并且塞进巴顿家的档案里一定忽视了这点。”

 

“可是，”娜塔莎用力摇摇头，“克林特在被神盾收编时肯定经历了非常严格的身份检查，如果神盾都没能查出问题……”

 

“神盾也不是万能的，十五年前他们的电脑系统一定垃圾得可以。”托尼机械地回答着，同时在脑海里推算各种各样的可能。不管克林特曾经是什么，现在是什么，他只有再次找到那个人才有可能知道答案。“娜塔莎，我必须找到他，我必须把他带回复仇者大厦——”

 

“Sir，”JARVIS突然打断了托尼的话，人工智能的声音听起来非常忧虑，“我刚才探测到波茨女士的体温突然上涨，现在已经突破四十二摄氏度。我强烈建议你立刻前往她的房间。”

 

“佩珀？”娜塔莎和托尼立刻冲向电梯的方向，红发特工边走边问，“怎么回事？”

 

“该死的绝境病毒。”托尼根本不用思考就知道什么出了错，“见鬼，我去巴西之前就发现佩珀体温不正常，但我一直沉浸在自己的问题里完全忽视了她。”

 

“我以为你已经控制住基连为她注射的病毒了。”

 

“没有。”托尼一圈砸在电梯内壁上，“她的体内一直残存一小部分未被激活的病毒，我无论怎样都无法将它们排出她的体外，我和布鲁斯研制的血清也根本无法中和病毒的活性。见鬼见鬼，见他娘的鬼！”

 

双拳又一次狠狠砸在电梯内壁，托尼感觉胸口那股憋了好久的火已经快要将他的大脑烤焦。是放下一切去寻找他身份神秘起死回生的前男友，还是留在这里尽量挽救他最亲密家人的性命？托尼一向擅长做困难的选择题，即便做出的选择往往让他心痛不已。

 

“娜塔莎。”在他们一起跨出电梯时托尼朝身旁的红发特工郑重开口，“佩珀需要我，所以寻找克林特的任务就交给你了……我拜托你，帮我找到他。”

 

“交给我吧，斯塔克。”娜塔莎拍了拍他的手臂，“我一定把他五花大绑捆带回来。就算你不会把他怎样我也一定要狠狠揍他一顿，让他记住没人能对黑寡妇说谎。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“喂你好，请问是圣卢卡斯披萨饼店吗？”

 

“是的，请问您有什么需求？”

 

“我需要一份十二寸经典意式香肠披萨送到我家，越快越好。”

 

“克林特，出什么事了？”

 

“我暴露了。”

 

“解释清楚，你究竟怎么暴露了，难道伊森发现了我们的真实身份？”

 

“不，没那么严重，他只看出我不是你而已。”终于从伊森手里逃出来的克林特靠在自己公寓的墙壁上，用拇指与食指紧紧捏着鼻梁上端。“我现在有点明白伊森的名声是怎么来的了，这人真的太恐怖了，工作起来跟我原来的负责人不相上下。”

 

“不然你以为他的任务成功率是怎么来的。所以他是怎么发现的，又逼你做了什么？”虽然看不到勃兰特的表情，但他发誓对方语气里带笑，于是那股想要胖揍对方的愿望更强烈了。

 

“我不知道你们两个之间上次任务究竟发生了什么，但伊森对你真是印象深刻，基本上从我一进屋子就认出我不是你。你知道吗，他为了试探我甚至还把枪抵在了我脑门上。要不是我还得顾及你在IMF的名声，我绝对要玩几个在神盾学到的花样好好收拾他一顿。以及，勃兰特，你欠我一次，等我想出你用什么才能偿还硬记住一百九十八张人脸之后我会再给你打电话的。”

 

“等等，克林特，你先别挂，我还有事情求你帮忙。”

 

“还有？”克林特忍不住大叫一声，差点没把手机直接扔在沙发上。

 

“是的，抱歉，但事关艾伦所以还要麻烦你一次。”

 

“他怎么样了？——老天我这边太忙了完全把他忘了，他还好吗？”

 

“还好，仍然在适应他的新身体，显然中情局把他改造得要比赛昂科技更优秀，但我向你求助不是为了他，而是为了玛塔·谢林博士。我这边很可能已经找到了她的下落。”

 

“她在哪里？”

 

“根据我搜查的情报以及线人提供的信息显示，谢林博士最后一次现身是在牙买加的一个码头上，有人看到一名符合博士外貌特征的白人女性被带上一艘私人船只，船只的目的地不明，但在那附近唯一不受牙买加政府监管的只有一个离岸不算太远的小岛屿，在2003年底被牙买加政府出售给一家美国私人公司。那是家公司空壳公司，而其所有权拐了几个弯后最终回到先锋科技的名下。”

 

“先锋科技？”克林特有些震惊地坐在沙发靠背上，“他们怎么会盯上一对逃亡的中情局逃犯？难道他们……他们发现了赛昂人的秘密身份？”

 

“这个不太可能。”勃兰特立刻打断克林特的胡思乱想，“不然他们不会直接杀掉艾伦并且只绑架谢林博士。而且你要知道，克林特，三个月前你身亡的那场战斗归根结底也是因为先锋科技在找谢林博士，弗罗里达的那个地点其实是我向中情局放出的艾伦与博士的假地址之一。不，他们根本不在乎我们是谁，他们想要的只有博士。”

 

“可是为什么？”克林特皱起眉头，“他们想要博士做什么？”

 

“这个就需要你来查清了，克林特。我在这边仍然走不开，而且经过伊森昨晚那么一闹IMF又要被上面训斥了，营救谢林博士的任务就交在你身上了，我一会把目前收集到的所有信息全部发给你。”

 

“我一个人的营救活动？拜托，勃兰特，你至少要给我一个小队之类的吧。”

 

“我可以将伊森的小队授权给你，前提在你还愿意和他共事，并且能引起他足够的兴趣。”

 

“……算了。我发现只要有伊森参加的任务全部会变得不受控制，而且通常伴以巨大爆炸。我可不想突然把人家一个岛给炸了。”

 

“但我这边就帮不了你什么了。”勃兰特叹了口气，沉默片刻，“但你随时随地都可以向我发信息求助。我一会发你一个频率，是直接连到复活中枢的，除了我之外全世界不会有任何仪器设备能够接收到这个信号。”

 

“有你这句话保证，我简直放心极了。”克林特干巴巴地回答道。

 

“一切小心，克林特。”勃兰特的声音温暖沉稳，透着少有的关心，“要记住，我们能够用来下载的躯体是有限的，你不要这么快就把自己的份全部用完。”

 

“知道啦，”克林特被他语气的凝重逗笑了，“你还真把自己当成我们大哥了。”

 

“谁让你们两个一个比一个不省心。还有别的事吗，没事我先挂了。”

 

克林特在手指移动到通话结束键时突然意识到一直被他可以忽略的一件事。“哦对了……”他犹豫地开口，“昨天的慈善酒会托尼突然出场了，然后我不得不用你的身份向他解释了一通。此时此刻你的秘密资料大概已经被JARVIS从头到尾分析过一遍，并且被复仇者大厦的全息投影电脑展示给所有人——总之就是这样我先挂啦拜拜！”

 

几千公里外的IMF办公室里，勃兰特听着手机里传来通话中断的嘟嘟声，再次用手默默按住不断抽痛的额头。

 

***

 

牙买加首都金斯顿附近的罗亚尔港此刻刚过下午五点，大部分上午出海的船只已经回到港湾，正在做着休整。码头上气氛喧闹纷杂，人来人往，所以当那个身穿灰色T恤头戴同色棒球帽，背着大旅行包脖子上还挂着一台相机的白种男人走上码头时，码头的当地人大多数视而不见，只有几个在注意到男人时无奈地摇摇头。自从将近十年前牙买加政府解除打捞罗亚尔港海底宝藏沉船的禁令后基本每天都会有好奇的游客跑到这里远眺海面，对着在海床上躺了几百年的神秘宝藏垂涎不已。这么长时间以来，当地人已经对来到这里的游客见怪不怪了，甚至有人趁机跑上去向对方大肆宣传自己手上粗制滥造的工艺品，并堂而皇之冠以“宝藏”之名。

 

但今天来的这位游客很显然和其他游客不太一样，他既没有立刻赶走小贩，却也没有问东问西，而是很有耐心地听对方吹嘘。几分钟后他抬手示意小贩安静，然后从口袋里掏出一个鼓鼓囊囊的皮夹。

 

“你卖的东西，我全要了。”

 

皮肤黝黑的小贩完全没想到自己竟然如此走运，双目放光就想伸手去够那人的皮夹，但对方随便晃了一下手就躲开了。“你得先回答我几个问题，我才会买你的东西。”

 

“你问吧，哥们，问什么都行。是关于沉船宝藏的问题吗？我在这方面可是万事通。”小贩拍着胸脯说到。

 

“不，我想向你打听一个人。”男人从皮夹里抽出一张照片，上面有个长得挺漂亮的白人女性。“昨天中午一点钟左右，你在码头上见过这个人吗？”

 

小贩眯着眼睛看了半天，过了许久才一拍脑袋。“啊，这人，我有印象！昨天他们几个一下船这女的就大吐特吐，他们愣是跑到药店给她买了晕船药才上了另一艘船。”

 

“这样……”男人摸了摸下巴，“如果我想在这边租船去莫兰特湾，大概要多少钱？”

 

“那可贵了，金斯顿和莫兰特湾通火车，你干嘛要坐船呢？”

 

“如果你没有船就算了，我再去问别人。”说完他转身就要走，被心急的小贩一把拦下。

 

“等等，先别走啊！我是没有船，但就租我堂叔的船吧。”小贩指了指停在他们身后的一艘小艇，有个同样皮肤黝黑的中年男人正坐在船头朝他们这边张望，“不过价钱嘛……”

 

“钱好说。”男人朝小贩露齿一笑，将皮夹塞进他的手里。“这是一半的定金，等到了莫兰特湾之后我再给你们剩下的一半。”

 

小贩迫不及待抢过皮夹，打开后看到里面厚厚一沓美元眼睛都直了。“成交。”

 

***

 

克林特坐在靠近船尾的一间满是鱼腥味的储藏室里，脱下外衣后露出藏在宽松牛仔裤下面的贴身泳裤。在将匕首固定在自己的右脚踝后克林特从背包里掏出潜泳镜以及他来之前就准备好的小型水下呼吸装置。一切准备就绪，他背好密封防水包，戴好脚蹼，尽可能悄无声息从后舷跳下水。

 

也不知道船主什么时候才会发现租船的人半路跑了，更不知道对方什么时候才能发现被他扔在储藏室的那个信封。克林特在水下摇了摇头，朝着他的目的地游去。船只经过的海域离先锋科技的岛屿不算太近，至少隔了一千米，而且按照勃兰特昨天发给他的地形图，克林特必须绕到岛屿另一个方向，从岛屿的海滩那一侧上岛。

 

他这一路游得非常顺利，没有在水中遇到任何阻碍，想必是因为先锋科技经受去年年底的重创后已经无心再去经营这么一个小岛。等克林特花了二十分钟终于摸到小岛边缘时天已经完全黑了下来，在他目力所及的范围里能看到小岛的中心建有几幢白色建筑物，而只有其中一幢的内部亮有灯光。除了海滩旁边几台监控探头以及废弃的瞭望哨之外，克林特没在海岛这一侧发现任何防备力量。看来先锋科技在失去阿尔奇里德·基连的确已经溃不成军，但偏偏他就在同这种组织战斗的时候不慎身亡……克林特叹了口气，一边从背包里摸出手枪一边躲开监控探头，将背包藏在海滩的碎石里并做了一个只有自己能看懂的记号。

 

在漆黑的热带密林里潜行大约十分钟后克林特终于见到了岛上的人。现在夜色已深，即便以克林特的视力也看不清对方身上的着装，但从他手里的重型武器来判断绝对是先锋科技的人无疑。换上对方装束大摇大摆走进建筑物这一招虽然老套但在目前先锋科技七零八落的情况下倒是很适用，于是克林特轻手轻脚移到对方身后，完全没引起任何注意就扭断了他的脖子。

 

扒下对方衣服后克林特发现这人身上穿着一套最老套不过的安保制服，包括防弹背心以及印有“先锋科技”的T恤和帽子。穿戴整齐后克林特从地上拾起对方那把突击步枪，又一次在心里怀念他的弓箭。自从他上一个身份正式“死亡”后克林特就再没碰过弓，无论他的手指有多渴望重新握住曾比他生命还要重要的武器，但弓和箭实在太有标志性，过于让人立即联想到鹰眼，所以他无论如何都绝对不能再碰。

 

不过前天晚上在里约那一出之后……又有谁知道今后会发生什么呢？克林特摇摇头，将注意力集中在眼前的任务上。

 

从克林特现在的位置顺着山坡向上走五百米左右就能到达建筑物的入口。他一直注意不让正脸对准监控探头，遇到和他穿着同样制服的安保人员就含糊地点头打招呼，一路走过去竟然完全没露馅。即便已经落魄到这般境地，先锋科技这种运作多年的组织也绝对不应该这样疏于防范，这让克林特心中有了底：这群安保人员肯定是先锋科技临时雇佣来的，对自己的雇主在搞什么名堂一无所知。

 

在行进到建筑物大门后克林特掏出刚才那位安保人员裤子口袋里的身份卡，成功刷卡进门。地面这层灯光很少，只有门口亮着两处廊灯，正对大门的前台也已经被弃之不用，桌子上落了一层厚重的灰。在前台旁边的墙壁上挂着先锋科技的LOGO，所以这里大概是先锋科技曾经的一处秘密研究所，既然有前台说明曾有买家到这里来参观。从克林特经验来看这样的机构前台后面一定是安保室，只不过他没法确定建筑内究竟有多少人，更不知道谢林博士被关在哪里。

 

扫了一眼手里的身份卡——一位倒霉的布莱恩·皮特斯——克林特挺胸抬起头，摆出一副悠闲自在又有点无聊的神情向着前台后面亮着灯的房间走去，在门上敲了几下就推门而入。门内正如他所料是监控室，墙上挂满了大大小小的屏幕，有一多半都暗着，只有少数几个还在运作。克林特进门后迅速扫了一眼亮起的屏幕，几乎一眼就锁定了深色长发的谢林博士。从小屏幕上看她似乎正身处一间实验室，正在研究什么。

 

这个叫玛塔·谢林的博士难道也是先锋科技的一员，之前和艾伦在一起不过是为了利用他？——这个念头在克林特脑海里一闪而过，但他很快否定自己没理由的推论。勃兰特曾给他详细描述过绊脚石计划被曝光后中情局怎样抹杀成果计划的参与人员，以及艾伦和谢林博士是怎样逃脱的。就算这位博士是先锋科技安插在中情局的间谍，那她无论如何也绝对预想不到之后发生的一切。

 

那么，让她即使被绑架也仍然自愿为绑匪一方做研究的只有一种可能，那就是她遇到了非常棘手但又非常让她感兴趣的研究对象。克林特曾经和不知多少位神盾的科学家以及研究员打过交道，更别提他前男友大概是全世界最疯狂的发明家之一，克林特很能理解这种为科学废寝忘食，不顾一切的态度。再联想到谢林博士的研究方向以及先锋科技目前的处境，自从三月前那次袭击开始的所有谜团都在此刻水落石出：

 

先锋科技在去年年末接连失去玛雅·汉森博士以及阿尔奇里德·基连之后，组织内已经无人能控制住绝境病毒，而几乎所有被注射病毒的人都还停留在不稳定阶段，随时都有自爆的危险。这些群龙无首的试验品们为了自己的生存不得不联合起来寻找对策。这不是一个残存的恐怖组织继续之前的疯狂之举，而是在尽一切努力活下来。

 

克林特为这群人感到遗憾，但绝对做不到同情，因为他们不仅先害死了自己，还冷血杀害了艾伦并绑架谢林博士，天知道他们的手上还有多少无辜人的血。这已经不是他或者勃兰特个人能解决的事情，他必须寻求帮助，最好由神盾或者复仇者出面彻底解决这群人。

 

但在眼下这个关头——

 

“喂，叫你呢！”坐在监控室把脚翘在桌子上那人回过头来扫了他一眼皱起眉头。克林特发现这人身上没有穿安保人员标配的防弹背心，所以他肯定被注射过绝境病毒，不由得略微紧张起来，因为先锋科技这伙人曾在两个场合近距离见过自己这张脸，但对方只是扫了他一眼，然后眯着眼睛读出他胸前的身份卡。

 

“皮特斯——是吧？你怎么进来了，你负责的那块区域呢？”

 

“抱歉，实在尿急憋不住了。”克林特摆出他最愧疚的表情。

 

“啧。”对方啧了下舌，“谁让你到这鸟不拉屎的地方当文明公民了？外面地方多的是找个地方解决不就行了吗？”

 

“那可不行，谁知道这岛上都长什么玩意，我可不敢在野外把我那话儿露出来。”

 

“行了行了，”对方厌弃地摆了摆手，示意他出去。“厕所你去二楼那个吧，上完赶紧出来别多逗留。今天老大心情不好小心她把你烤了。”

 

“明白了，多谢。”克林特点头致谢，立刻出门朝二楼走。她？这指的是谁？在去年托尼被袭后神盾已经尽可能搜集到所有志愿参与基连实验项目的人员名单，但即便这样仍然有漏网之鱼，克林特实在不知道现在是谁担任这群人的领头人。但无论如何，他的任务是谢林博士。

 

在从消防楼梯上楼的时候克林特左手插在裤子口袋里，暗地用手指按动手心皮肤下面的信号传送装置。这是在他复活之后勃兰特为他注射的，采用的是赛昂科技，绝对不会被任何探测仪器检测出来，艾伦原先也有一个。只要长按五秒钟后传送装置会自动透过皮肤识别克林特的指纹并开始传送信息，克林特只需要在上面敲出莫尔斯码就能同勃兰特通讯。

 

_已找到谢林博士下落，之前坐标无误，需要神盾或复仇者前来处理_

 

发送完毕后克林特闪身进入三楼走廊，一路上很有经验地躲过各种监控探头，最终来到刚才监控屏幕画面上谢林博士所在的研究室。研究室只有两个探头，全都对准实验台，所以克林特不担心画面上会出现自己。他回忆了一下勃兰特发给他的资料里艾伦与谢林博士彼此间的一串暗号，在房门上先缓敲三下，然后急敲四下，最后再缓敲三下。这串敲门声代表谢林博士需要保持原样，无论谁进门也绝对不能抬头或者动作过大，专门为双方其中一位被捕这种情况而设计。

 

敲玩门后克林特低下头对付起电子门锁。他根本没打算用自己权限过低的门卡，而是从口袋里掏出一个小装置贴在门锁上。这个电子万能钥匙是他从伊森那里顺的，由本吉发明，用起来没有托尼之前送他那个好用，但有总比没有强。本吉的发明一向有三分不靠谱，好在这次不到十秒钟就让他顺利推门而入。

 

进门后女博士背对着克林特，在实验台上忙着什么，但克林特一眼就看出她白皙脖子上颈动脉正噗噗跳动，速度远比正常人要快，她的手也在细微地颤抖着。

 

“玛塔。”克林特紧贴在门后的墙上，轻声开口，尽可能模仿他想象中艾伦的样子。“不要紧张，一切保持原样，如果你能做得到的话抬起左手撩一下头发。”

 

对方照做，动作虽然略带生硬但外行人眼里已经相当自然，看来这么长时间的逃亡生活没有白过。

 

“很好。玛塔，现在我需要你认真听我说，最好不要开口讲话，如果你一定要讲话的话转到实验台左边避开头顶的两台监控探头。如果明白的话再重复一样刚才的动作。

 

谢林博士继续照做，克林特点点头。“玛塔，我知道你现在肯定有一千个问题等着问我，但这里不是谈天的地方，我需要先救你出去。但问题是，我一个人绝对做不到这一点，所以我们必须等待救援。在我进门之前我已经发出了请求救援的信号，如果接受顺利那么他们会在一个小时之内赶到这里。我会尽可能在这里陪你度过这一个小时，而且你放心，我没有找美国政府方面的人，所以你不用担心中情局找到我们。好了，我想说的就是这些，如果你有问题的话缓慢地移动到实验台左手一侧。”

 

博士开始并没有动弹，但过了大约半分钟后她缓缓走到左手边的显微镜前，一边俯身观察一边开口了。

 

“艾伦……？我以为你死了……我看着你中枪倒下！”虽然脸上表情没有多少变化，但谢林博士的语气非常激动，脖颈上青筋暴起。

 

“这个我以后再向你解释，在这里三言两语实在说不清。”

 

“你又是怎么过来的，我们之前在阿根廷，你又受了伤——”

 

“玛塔。”

 

克林特口中吐出的两个音节让对方成功噤声。看着谢林博士略带颤抖的身体，克林特抱起双臂换了个姿势，有些不安地想要道歉却又不知道真正的艾伦会怎样做。最终他放低声音，柔声说道：“抱歉，玛塔，我知道你这几天受惊了，但你只要再支撑一个小时就好。很快就会有人来救我们，你很快就能离开这里了。”

 

博士没再说什么，只是再次移动位置，并且撩起左边头发示意自己明白。克林特叹了口气，尽可能让自己贴墙站得更近一些。自从离开后他从没一刻像现在这样期待复仇者们的到来，因为按照他的经验来看，这漫长的一个小时绝对会出事。他的麻烦还在后面等着呢。

 

***

 

托尼是被人推醒的。在半梦半醒之间他感觉到有双手推着他的肩膀，粗糙而温暖的指尖在无意中划过他T恤领子裸露出的脖子，让他不由自主朝那双手靠近。

 

“……克林特？”他不自觉向那双手靠过去，口齿不清地叫着对方的名字，但没想到覆在肩膀上的温暖立刻消失了。

 

“呃……托尼？”托尼在听到这个同样万分熟悉但全然不同的声音后立刻睁开眼睛。他猛地抬起头，听到自己不知保持同一个姿势有多久颈椎发出两声清脆的抗议。

 

“……布鲁斯？”托尼从工作台上抬起头，抹了一把脸，疲惫不堪地问道：“我怎么睡着了？过去多长时间了？”

 

“我没法把你这个称作睡着，你明明就是太过劳累昏过去了。”布鲁斯递给他一杯热腾腾的黑咖啡，看着他叹了口气。“托尼，我知道你已经整整四天没合眼了，JARVIS告诉我说你自从飞机降落到巴西就再没有休息过。你再这样下去身体一定会崩溃。”

 

“不用担心我，这比我的极限还差得远呢。”托尼端起咖啡一饮而尽，在温热的液体冲下食道进入空荡荡的胃部后感觉好多了。他放下杯子站起身，晃了晃酸痛的脖子以及手臂。“先别关心我，血清怎么样了？”

 

“我就是为了这个才叫醒你的。”布鲁斯的表情沉了下去，“抱歉，托尼，但这次又失败了。”

 

“该死。”托尼狠狠锤了一下桌子。“究竟哪里一直在出问题？”

 

“只能说玛雅·汉森的绝境病毒比我们预想得要更聪明。”布鲁斯推了推眼镜，“它一直在随着中和剂的强度不断增强自身力量，无论我们怎样改进中和血清，绝境病毒一直都处于领先位置，佩珀的身体只会变得越来越不稳定。”

 

“如果我们直接将中和血清强度增加到佩珀能承受的最大范围上限，是否能够一次性中和病毒？”

 

“我不建议这样做，风险太大。托尼，现在佩珀的身体就是一个愈发激烈的战场，任何一方势力过于强大都会严重损伤她的身体，更别提绝境病毒是直接注入她的颈神经并控制她的脑干。除非我们能找到一种绝对安全，绝对不会有副作用的血清，否则我不建议你再次为佩珀注射。”

 

托尼跌坐在转椅上，重重地叹了口气，抬头看向班纳博士。“那我该怎么办，布鲁斯？眼睁睁看着佩珀继续向最终阶段发展，然后在内心祈祷她运气足够好，能够靠自身挺过转化，并且不会在中途变成一枚人肉炸弹？”

 

“目前情况下我建议让佩珀继续留在维生舱，低温虽然不能消除病毒，但可以极大程度上压抑活性，让佩珀的身体保持在相对平稳的状态。此外我让JARVIS搜集了绝境病毒这一领域相关的学者名单，虽说神盾严令禁止我们将绝境病毒有关的任何消息泄露出去，但也许……我们能从谁那里得到帮助。”

 

托尼伸手接过布鲁斯递过来的平板，翻看这串不算太长的名单。“……大学教授，政府研究员……诺奖提名者？不行，布鲁斯，这群人不是为政府干活就是名声太大，无论哪个得到绝境病毒这种改变基因图谱这一领域的天才发明都会忍不住宣布给整个世界。如果一定要借助外力，那我们必须找到更合适的人选。”

 

“其实，我曾经对这方面比较感兴趣，读过不少基因图谱相关的文献论文。”布鲁斯摸了摸下巴，沉浸在自己的思绪中。“在1985年的德特里克堡曾发生过一起实验室惨案，有四五个研究员死于病毒研究。在那之后为这场事故做评测的是一位名叫希尔科特的斯坦福教授，他通过现场提取的病毒样品以及研究员的尸体终于发现了人体接受病毒修改基因的图谱。自从他的这一发现基因图谱研究才有了质的飞跃，而玛雅·汉森算是当时领域里最出色的一位。在你去年遇袭后我找出了玛雅的部分研究记录，意识到她的研究的确基于希尔科特的发现。”

 

“这些我都知道，但玛雅已经死了，除了她之外没人再在这个领域有如此成就。”

 

“玛雅只不过是个独立研究员，加入先锋科技之前甚至没有自己的经费来源。”布鲁斯用难以捉摸的眼光看了托尼一眼，“你以为政府会轻易放过这样一个大好机会吗？在美国队长之后政府可是继续做了整整七十年的超级士兵梦，而控制病毒可比复制厄斯金博士的超级士兵血清要简单多了。”

 

托尼被疲惫与焦虑蒙蔽的大脑顿时清醒过来。“你是说政府一直都在研制这种病毒？但神盾为什么说——”

 

“神盾的研究方向并不在此，虽然先锋科技事件之后他们估计后悔得肠子都要断了。我说的是另外一个机构，一个凡是政府偷偷摸摸搞花样就绝对不会落下的机构——？”

 

“中情局？”托尼眨了眨眼。

 

“没错。”布鲁斯从他手里拿过平板，点击几下后屏幕投射出一个由四色圆圈组合而成的LOGO以及斯特瑞辛-莫兰塔这个托尼想不起在哪里见过的名字。

 

“去年，马里兰州某实验室自杀式枪击案，还记得吗？”一位有着深色长发以及漂亮五官的女性照片投射在两人之间，“玛塔·谢林，唯一的幸存者，而我当时觉得她的名字非常耳熟，在拜托JARVIS搜索之后发现我在十多年前读过她博士时期发表的一篇与基因相关的论文，但她在博士毕业之后就再没有任何建树。搜索枪击案身亡这几位的名字之后我发现他们都是如此，在进入这家叫做斯特瑞辛-莫兰塔的公司之后就停止了学术作品发布以及参加各种学术会议。”

 

“只有和政府签订保密协议的人才会这样，不然没有任何一位科学家能忍得住。”

 

“没错，JARVIS联系枪击案前后各种事件，告诉我这个实验室很可能隶属中情局，并且因为前几年逐渐曝光的‘绊脚石’计划受到牵连，因此我断定中情局肯定自从1985年以来一直在研究使用病毒控制人体基因。如果有任何人能找到中和绝境病毒的血清，那就一定是这群人。”

 

“和中情局谈条件，何等困难。”托尼摇了摇头。“把绝境病毒交给他们同乖乖递到恐怖分子的手上又有什么区别？”

 

“也许科尔森探员在中情局那边有联系……？”布鲁斯试着提议，“说不定他能联系到内部人士。”

 

“不，”托尼摇摇头，“我其实有个更好的人选，只不过我不知道该不该联系他——”

 

“Sir，”JARVIS简直像知道托尼要说什么一样打断他的话，“有一位自称属于中情局，名为威廉·勃兰特的先生请求和你通话。他的原话是‘事态紧急，急需帮助’。”

 

“转接他过来。”托尼脑子甚至没有反应就立刻回答。在等待接通的短短一秒里他瞥了布鲁斯一眼，有些惴惴不安地想如果对方看到勃兰特的脸会是什么反应。但很快他就松了一大口气，因为勃兰特被JARVIS转接过来的只有声音，没有图像。

 

“斯塔克先生。”勃兰特非常直截了当地请求道，完全没有任何寒暄或者提及上次两人的会面，“我局一名特工在执行任务时发现一处先锋科技基地，请求复仇者的支援。”

 

“你怎么知道先锋科技？”托尼忍不住反问，但勃兰特并没有回答。

 

“除此之外他还发现了被先锋科技扣押的人质。这件事已经完全超出了中情局的处理范畴，因此我在此请求复仇者的支援。”

 

听着室内扩音器传来的熟悉声音，托尼咬住牙关握紧拳头，感到一阵抑制不住的头晕。将近一分钟的静默后站在他身旁的布鲁斯忍不住用手肘戳了戳他。

 

“托尼？你还好吗？”

 

“我很好。”托尼朝他做了个噤声的手势，提起精神对付勃兰特。“抱歉，复仇者是为了应对全球性大型危机创建，在获得足够的资料前我们不会贸然行动。你最好先告诉我这是什么性质的行动，需要解救的人质数量有多少？”

 

 “抱歉斯塔克先生，这是一次中情局的秘密任务，恕我没法将详细信息告诉你——”

 

“那么很抱歉复仇者帮不上什么忙。”

 

对方沉默片刻，叹了口气。“斯塔克先生，如果不是事态非常紧急我绝对不会这样贸然请求你的帮助。拜托了，这是人命关天的事。”

 

无论托尼有多不愿意，心中有多少疑问，他知道自己面对这样熟悉的声音很难坚持多长时间。身旁的布鲁斯也一定认出了这个声音，因为他正一脸不敢置信地看着托尼。

 

“好吧，勃兰特先生。”托尼也长叹口气，“至少告诉我人质的数量以及相貌特征，你也知道复仇者行动起来破坏力比较大。”

 

“如果你同意援助这次行动，那我还有一件事要想拜托你。这位人质在一年前登上中情局的通缉榜，所以等你们将她救出后一定保证不要将她交给神盾或者其他政府机构。如果她重新落回中情局手里，那么等待她的只有死路一条。”

 

“一年前，你说的不会是——”布鲁斯在一旁插嘴问道，而托尼顿时升起一种非常不好的预感。

 

“人质名为玛塔·谢林，”托尼的心顿时垂了下去，“前中情局研究员，现在逃通缉人员。我相信你一定能搜得到她的照片。”

 

“我明白了……我们会立即动身。”

 

“多谢你，斯塔克先生。”勃兰特道谢后报出先锋科技基地的地点坐标，然后中断了通讯。托尼在原地不知愣了多久，无数思绪从心头飞速划过，直到布鲁斯的手压在他肩膀才回过神。

 

“托尼，娜塔莎不知道身处何处，现在复仇者大厦里只有你，我以及队长。鉴于此次任务包括营救重要人质，我觉得还是不要带浩克去比较好。”

 

“我同意，这次任务只需要我和队长，你留在这里继续监控佩珀的情况。”决定一下托尼当即起身向着盔甲库前进，边走边吩咐，“JARVIS，通知队长立刻换上制服。我们要去一趟加勒比海。”


	6. Chapter 6

实验室里并没有计时工具，但倚在门后一动不动的克林特却准确知道自从他向勃兰特发出求救信号已经过去四十分钟了。对于一个狙击手而言计算时间早就变成了他的一种本能，克林特的时间观念一直堪比脉冲计时器。在遇到勃兰特之前他以为这是看不下去自己悲惨人生的上天赐给他的天赋，不过现在克林特知道这大概和自己是个机器人有点关系。

 

他盯着不远处低头忙碌的谢林博士，非常细微地换了个姿势靠在墙上，让自己的肌肉为接下来可能发生的种种情况做好万全准备。随着时间一分一秒过去，他已经能听到实验室外走廊上响起的脚步声越来越频繁。如果那个盯着监控的人没有他看起来那么蠢，他肯定随时都会意识到自己仍然停留在建筑物内。就算克林特走运躲过搜查，距离复仇者抵达小岛制造混乱也只剩十几分钟了。

 

这个念头划过他的脑海还没过半分钟，走廊上立刻传来军靴与地板的沉重敲击外加喊叫的声音。克林特隔着实验室厚重的隔离门都能听到有个声音在声嘶力竭地喊着“赶紧把他找出来”，立即转向谢林博士。

 

“玛塔，”克林特试图让自己这番话听起来没那么紧急，“他们已经发现我在这里了，我需要一个可以躲避的地方。”这间屋子天花板和墙壁全封闭，除了隔离门外没有任何进出通道，而克林特从这个角度也找不到任何可以躲藏的地方。

 

“实验台这边有个储物柜，里面有快不算太大的空间。”玛塔小声回答道，“可以吗？”

 

“没问题，只要不被立刻发现就行。”克林特从口袋里掏出随身携带的小型十字弩，朝谢林博士头顶其中之一的监控探头射出一枚微型电磁波干扰箭，在监控探头画面波动的两秒钟内迅速冲向实验台，单手撑住台面越过及腰的高度，没有碰乱台面上任何物品。当他打开柜门挤进狭小空间时，监控画面中只剩下谢林博士和刚才毫无二致的动作。

 

储物柜里一半堆了各种文件，大概是先锋科技曾经的实验记录，克林特勉强用一种非常尴尬的姿势贴在柜门上，将仿照曾经多功能箭筒的十字弩换成剧毒箭头，并且把柜门留出一条正对谢林博士的缝。一切准备就绪后他朝现在看起来已经完全平静下来的博士轻声安慰道：

 

“别害怕，玛塔，不会有事的。”

 

“就像你躲在我家橱子里那次一样是吗？”博士侧过头，微微翘起嘴角。

 

“嗯？对，没错，就像那次一样。”克林特哪里知道对方在说什么，只能随口敷衍一句。两天前他还在扮演勃兰特，现在又成了艾伦·克洛斯，克林特在心里发誓等这事结束后他一定要跑到一个勃兰特绝对找不到的地方好好做几天自己。再这样下去他都要忘记自己是谁了。

 

“艾伦？”过了几秒钟谢林博士再次开口，“你现在需要这块手表吗？”她微微抬手露出白色实验服袖子下面一块黑色石英表。

 

“暂时不需要，先放在你那里吧。”

 

谢林博士给了他一个奇怪的眼神，想再说些什么，但隔离门电子锁突然发出被开启的嘀嘀声，于是两人立刻噤声，一个装作在忙手头的工作，另一个将十字弩缓缓举在胸前。

 

片刻后隔离门被人从外一把推开，一个身穿黑色紧身衣，铁锈色短发的女性猛冲进来。克林特一眼就认出这正是去年袭击托尼的基连的跟班之一，名字克林特已经不记得了。当时托尼忙着逃生没有管她，等回头神盾收尾时却没发现她的尸体。没想到她竟然活了下来，还成了这帮残余绝境士兵的老大。

 

“谢林博士，”对方嘴里带着称谓，但语气非常不客气。“刚才溜进来那人在哪里？”

 

“你在说什么？”谢林博士扮无辜非常专业，“怎么可能会有人随便进来？”

 

“别装了。”红发女性从枪托里直接抽出武器对准博士，眯起眼睛，“我再问最后一次，艾伦·克洛斯在哪里？”

 

“我不知道你在说什么，艾伦难道不是已经死在你的枪下了吗？！”谢林博士仰起脖子，语气也变得尖锐起来。“有本事你开枪啊，我倒想知道你会不会亲手杀掉拯救你们的唯一希望。”

 

“杀你倒是用不着，博士。”对方冷笑着从实验台上拿起一个装满深色液体的针筒，克林特看到博士成功变了脸色。“我只是觉得你大概需要一点研究动力。如果你也被注入绝境病毒，那么你的研究速度会不会更快一些？”说完她扔掉右手的枪，越过实验台一把捏住谢林博士的脖子，针头逐渐逼向她的颈动脉。

 

无论对方的威胁是真是假，克林特绝对不能再袖手旁观下去。他猛地推开柜门举起十字弩，剧毒箭头擦着谢林博士的耳朵射入红发士兵的脖子。箭头上装配的是克林特非常喜欢使用的某种神经毒素，起效非常快，对方只来得及瞪大双眼朝克林特的方向看了一眼就已经摇晃起身体，手里的针头在灯光下闪着危险的光。还没等克林特冲上去卸掉针头谢林博士却出乎意料地反抗起来，用远超一名博士的好身手一把扭住对方手腕，成功让装有绝境病毒的针筒摔落在地。

 

“我们得赶紧离开这里，她随时都有可能醒过来。”谢林博士喘着粗气说道，“无论你刚才做了什么，都绝对抵不过绝境病毒对她身体的修复。”

 

克林特在实验台上一跃而过，看到倒地不起的人脖子上的血管已经变得乌黑，但胸口仍在微微起伏。他摇摇头，指了指头顶的监控探头。“我们的一举一动都被人监视着，他们已经知道我溜进来了，现在贸然跑进走廊只会被赶过来人围攻。但实验室的隔离门非常结实，除非他们使用火箭弹或者自爆，否则绝对攻不破。我们唯一的希望就是躲在这里等待救援。”

 

他边说边从地上捡起手枪，朝监控探头开了两枪后递给谢林博士。博士点点头，什么都没说只是从实验台上抓起一个U盘塞进自己的口袋里。克林特将本吉的万能钥匙贴在电子锁上按了几个按钮，彻底锁住这间实验室，希望能借此给他们争取一点时间。然后他示意谢林博士脱下身上的白大褂，用自己的防弹背心和她交换，又从实验台上捡起一个口罩遮住自己的脸。“记住，玛塔，无论发生什么都不要担心我。”他双手紧紧捏住博士的肩膀，认真地盯着她看。“就算我胸口中弹，脑袋开花，无论发生什么你只需要顾及自己就好。听着，躲在实验台的后面，只有我叫你出来，或者等救我们的人出现后再出来。”

 

“天呐，艾伦——”谢林博士突然一把抱住克林特的脖子，把脸埋在他的脖子里。太久没有同任何人如此亲密地接触让克林特整个人身体都僵住了，但他很快反应过来，飞快地回抱了一下博士。

 

“一切都会好的，别担心。”他反复重复着这句话，把博士朝实验台后面推过去。“相信我。”

 

“我……我有件事要告诉你……”博士一边弯腰蹲下一边吞吞吐吐地说道，“其实上周我就发现了，但我却不知道该怎么——”

 

就在此时巨大的爆炸声晃动着整个实验室，甚至震得实验台上摆放的矿泉水瓶重心不稳滚落到地面。但爆炸的方向绝非来自走廊，而更像是——

 

“我们的救援来了！”克林特忍不住语气里的激动。“玛塔，等会你先跟他们走，我在这边还有些事情——”

 

这一次枪声的确来自走廊这一侧，厚重的金属隔离门外一连串枪声接连不断响起，克林特知道门外的人发现打不开门后已经开始破坏门锁，他们的时间不多了。一手突击步枪，另一手扣住仅剩两发毒液箭头的十字弩，克林特将实验台当做掩体，已经做好一切准备面对即将冲入这间屋子的人。

 

又一声巨响过后隔离门轰然倒下，绝境病毒爆炸形成的火光与热浪猛地越过门口冲进屋内，逼迫克林特暂时弯腰躲在试验台后，紧紧抱住身旁谢林博士裸露在外面的头颈。爆炸冲击波过后他立刻探出身观察情况，在看到绝境士兵跌进门内后手指已经扣住步枪的扳机，却没想到一同滚成一团冲进门内的还有一个红蓝白三色交织的身影。

 

“复仇者？”同样将头探出实验台的谢林博士不可思议地在身旁喃喃低语，“你竟然叫复仇者来救我们？”

 

“低头！”一波子弹朝着他们的方向飞来，克林特将博士一把按在台下，躲过子弹后朝门口的位置开枪还击。他并不担心自己的子弹会击中队长，因为美国队长的战斗技巧对于躲开鹰眼射出的子弹绰绰有余，而且三个月未见的这个身影正行云流水地用盾牌砸晕身边的人，不时用盾牌反射从绝境士兵口中喷出的火焰。看着眼前此情此景，克林特感觉自己仿佛又一次回到复仇者时期，两人曾经在战斗中锻炼出的默契很快解决掉随队长进来的五名绝境士兵，五个人无一例外不是被队长的盾牌先砸晕再被克林特的子弹爆头。屋外的爆炸声仍在持续，其他的复仇者也还没露面，但枪声平息后史蒂夫立刻环顾实验室一圈，朝克林特的方向大步走来。

 

“谢林博士在哪里？”他用最威严的美国队长声音严厉问道。克林特对史蒂夫没有认出自己略有心酸，但更多的是如释重负。他面对随时准备砸向自己的盾牌，低头轻轻拍了拍谢林博士的头顶。

 

“嘿，玛塔。”他微笑着说道，“美国队长来救你了。”

 

“你——”克林特知道自己的声音瞒不过队长，果然史蒂夫的手立刻急切地捏住他的肩头。他还没来得及说什么，身旁缓缓站起身的博士突然尖声喊了一句“快趴下！”，于是克林特被史蒂夫条件反射按倒在地。在倒地的过程中他惊讶地看到博士朝实验台外扔出那块属于艾伦的手表，片刻后他听到痛苦的尖叫响彻整间房屋。

 

“艾伦？艾伦你不要紧吧？”博士惊慌失措的声音从他头顶响起，但克林特被史蒂夫的重量压在地上无论如何也起不了身。几秒钟后美国队长率先道着歉跳起来，克林特还没来得及自己起来就被博士一把抱住。

 

“刚才……出什么事了？”克林特反手抱住谢林博士，一边努力站起身一边哑着嗓子问道。

 

“那个红头发的……她刚才突然出现在你们两个身后……”博士说不下去了，克林特越过她的身体，看到那位红发的绝境士兵领头人身体扭曲地躺在地面，双眼空洞，皮肤上仍然发红的纹路正在缓缓熄灭，额头上贴着博士扔出去的石英表。虽然克林特不知道具体发生了什么，但他估计这块手表也是勃兰特给艾伦的装备之一，因为手表之下的皮肤已经因为强电流而呈现出焦黑的颜色，甚至绝境病毒也没能让红发女人的眼睛里再次现出生机。

 

“干得好，玛塔。”克林特抱着对方颤抖的身体称赞一句。

 

“咳，”被两人晾在旁边的美国队长终于等不及咳嗽了一声，克林特仍然一条胳膊搂住博士，转过身看向队长。此刻史蒂夫没被头盔遮住的脸上满是困惑，双眼紧盯着克林特的脸，但片刻后他还是很有礼貌地朝博士开口：

 

“抱歉，请问你是玛塔·谢林博士吗？”

 

“是的。”博士点点头，“你一定是美国队长，艾伦叫来的……救援？”

 

“没错，很高兴能为你效劳，女士。”史蒂夫彬彬有礼的话语一向能引得克林特发笑，但此刻他有更要紧的事情做。不等博士开口回答，他稍稍用力将她推到队长身边。

 

“抱歉玛塔，我真的没法和你们一起走，因为我还有些私人事情需要了结。”他压低声音，拍了拍对方的脸颊，“不要来找我，就和复仇者待在一起，我一定会去找你的。”

 

“等等，艾伦——”

 

无视谢林博士的呼喊以及史蒂夫疑惑的盯视，克林特绕过两人冲向门口，很快就顺着楼梯来到一楼大厅，一边疾奔一边小心翼翼地避开七零八落躺了一地的安保人员。史蒂夫已经认出了他的声音，克林特必须赶在其他复仇者，尤其是托尼和娜塔莎到来之前离开这个岛。他在绕岛游到登岸海滩的过程中曾看到岛屿的另一个方向停泊着几艘快艇，所以他现在的目标是尽快抵达海滩拿自己留在那里的背包，然后乘坐快艇回到牙买加本岛。

 

只可惜他一踏出先锋科技基地的大门就看到了那个在夜空映衬之下无比显眼的红黄两色盔甲。钢铁侠并没有给他任何逃走的机会，从天而降直接降落在克林特的面前，掌心的能量喷射器已经对准他的胸口。

 

“怎么，这么急着走吗， _勃兰特_ ？”

 

钢铁侠的面罩缓缓打开，露出后面托尼与戏谑声音完全相反，表情凝重的脸。

 

***

 

眼前的男人穿着从没见过的白大褂，脸上还戴着一副滑稽的口罩，但托尼一眼认出这就是两天前的晚上在里约热内卢市政厅与自己见了一面就匆匆逃跑的人，那个自称威廉·勃兰特，克林特同胞兄长的人。此刻对方露在外面的双眼因自己盔甲胸前的反应堆映成蓝色，但这人看着自己的眼神和两天前一模一样。

 

也和曾经的克林特一模一样。

 

“怎么，”托尼忍不住出言嘲讽道，“我还以为你一定正坐在办公室里指挥任务，没想到IMF的首席参谋又亲自出外勤了？”

 

“斯塔克。”对方只犹豫了片刻就异常从容地摘下口罩，露出那张熟悉的脸。“抱歉我必须打扮成这个样子，但如果被美国队长看到估计又要惹出不必要的麻烦。”

 

“你没回答我的问题。”托尼突然烦躁起来，他真受够这个长得和克林特一模一样的人一直跟自己绕圈子。

 

“这是次IMF秘密行动，我没法承认或否认——”

 

“IMF的秘密行动？营救一名被中情局通缉一年的逃犯？”托尼虽然不远看到对面人脸上暗淡的表情，却忍不住继续嘲讽道，“我知道你们IMF和中情局常年不和，但也不至于做到这个程度吧？”

 

“拜托，斯塔克先生。”自称勃兰特的人摇了摇头，“如果你还有什么事情的话我们可以等回到美国之后再谈，无论是你来我设在弗吉尼亚的办公室，还是邀请我去你在纽约的复仇者大厦，我都非常愿意。但现在请你放我离开，我还有要紧的事需要处理。

 

“只要你回答我一个问题，我就放你离开。”

 

“你说吧。”

 

“我只想知道，你是怎样一个小时前从弗吉尼亚向我通讯求救，却又在一个小时之后突然现身加勒比海，而且看起来比复仇者来的还早？据我所知全世界暂时没有比昆式战机速度还要快的交通工具，当然除了我的盔甲，所以说如果现在地球轨道上正停着一艘隐身的联邦星舰企业号，请拜托一定告诉我。”

 

“联邦星舰一律没有隐身功能，这是星际联邦与罗慕伦帝国以及克林贡帝国签订的和平缔约里的条款之一。”这就是对方一本正经的回答，如果托尼心里不是过于愤怒和忧虑，他一定会当场大笑出来。

 

“认真回答我的问题，勃兰特。”他擎着手又往前走了一步，却看到勃兰特摇了摇头，嘴里默念了句什么，紧接着从他手中突然射出一枚形状奇异的箭头，正好落在托尼掌心的能量喷射器正中心。托尼不敢置信地看向对方，又低头看着掌心似曾相识的箭头，直到JARVIS警告他盔甲出现能量衰竭的声音响起后才回过神。

 

“你——”他一句又惊又急的话还没说完，勃兰特却已经转身向着漆黑一片的热带丛林跑去，转眼就不见了踪影。“JARVIS，锁定他的热能信号，盔甲一恢复动力就立刻追上去！”

 

“好的，Sir，距离盔甲完全恢复动力还有大约十分钟。”

 

“十分钟？！”托尼皱起眉头，立刻放下面罩研究盔甲的各项数据。“这不过是一枚小小的箭头，怎么会造成盔甲这么大面积能源衰竭？”

 

“我不清楚，Sir，我无法判断勃兰特先生向盔甲射出的箭头的科技成分以及作用原理，扫描失败。”

 

这次托尼是真的哑口无言了。“这……怎么可能？他怎么会——”

 

“托尼！”头盔通讯器里传来队长的声音，“我这边已经成功救出谢林博士并找到先锋科技大量实验资料，你情况如何？刚才谢林博士的一名同伴离开了建筑物，你看到他了吗？”

 

“何止看到。”托尼低声回到，“他朝我射了一箭，榨干了我的盔甲能源。我现在是个货真价实的铁皮罐，杵在地上不能动。”

 

“射了一箭？托尼，我刚才听到了他和谢林博士的几句对话，他的声音听起来特别像——”

 

“特别像克林特，对的，我知道。”托尼长叹一口气，松开不自觉已经咬酸了的牙关。“史蒂夫，详细情况等我们回到复仇者大厦我再告诉你。现在我暂时动不了，等能源回复后我会先去实验室下载与绝境病毒相关的资料，所以你和谢林博士先回战机，我们大约十五分钟后再见。”

 

“明白。”

 

结束通讯后托尼立在原地，眼睁睁看着JARVIS锁定的那个热能信号离自己越来越远，心里的疑惑与纠结外加累积的疲惫已经让他完全无法正常思考。看着从右手掌心拔下来的箭头，托尼已经确信这个自称勃兰特的人不是别人，就是克林特。但……他究竟怎样做到起死还生？又是从哪里获得了这种能压抑托尼的科技水平？再加上勃兰特与克林特档案里所谓的三胞胎出生证明，最近出现在托尼身边的事情没有一样能用常理解释。

 

“无论你要去哪里……”他淡淡自言自语一句，没能说出后面那句话，而是叹着气摇摇头。如果那人真的是克林特，并且如此不情愿见到托尼，那么无论他希望什么都不可能实现。

 

***

 

史蒂夫站在医疗室的玻璃墙外，一只手举着一杯热腾腾的巧克力，看着墙内正在给谢林博士做检查的布鲁斯。当然，班纳博士已经声明过很多次他不是这个方面的博士，但这件事复仇者们都不太愿让其他人插手，所以检查的重任还是落在了布鲁斯的头上。

 

从史蒂夫的观点看来，躺在仪器上的谢林博士身体状况很好，看起来一点都不像在外逃亡一年多的人该有的憔悴样子，甚至在经历绑架和爆炸之后气色仍然不错。她在乘昆式战机回来的途中向史蒂夫简单讲述了自己逃亡的原因，立刻激起了他即便在现代生活一段时间也完全无法改变的绅士风度与保护欲。玛塔·谢林是个非常坚强的女性，她的智慧以及对命运的不屈不挠让史蒂夫很容易就想起佩吉来。

 

“她怎么样？”正当他想着出神时托尼从身后走来，已经换上了T恤与家居裤，一边说话一边伸懒腰。看着对方眼下的黑眼圈，史蒂夫又忍不住想开口劝他休息，但话还没出口就被托尼打住了。

 

“别，在这种情况下除非你给我扎一针镇定剂，否则我无论如何也睡不着。”

 

“的确。”史蒂夫点点头，“所以说你能告诉我这究竟是怎么回事吗？为什么那个被谢林博士称为艾伦的人会有和克林特一模一样的声音，甚至眼睛？”

 

“我早该一起告诉你们所有人，结果现在还要再说一遍。等布鲁斯检查完之后再说吧，他也不知道。”

 

“……好吧。”史蒂夫十分好奇，但还是尊重托尼的决定。他们两个一同在玻璃墙外又站了将近十分钟，直到班纳博士招手示意他们进去。

 

“情况如何？”一进门史蒂夫就关切地问道，在将手里的巧克力递给谢林博士后又抱歉地加了一句，“不好意思，时间久了有点放冷了，如果你想喝热的我再去冲一杯。”

 

“没关系，温度正好。”博士接过马克杯，朝史蒂夫露出一个感激的笑容。

 

“谢林博士身体很好，情况一切正常。”布鲁斯摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁。“但是……”

 

“但是？”托尼敏锐地问了一句，而布鲁斯有些羞赧地瞥了谢林博士一眼，在对方点头示意后接着说：“但是谢林博士已经怀孕两个月了。”

 

“什么？！”史蒂夫从来没在托尼脸上见到如此震惊的表情，血色从他的脸上在瞬间全都褪去，托尼面如死灰，眼睛瞪得滚圆，好像他完全不能相信自己的耳朵。在他的瞪视之下谢林博士甚至下意识向后退了一步。

 

“托尼！”史蒂夫轻声叫着他的名字，“你怎么了？”但对方只是举起一只手示意他闭嘴，然后走到医疗室的电脑中端旁边，咬着嘴唇问道：“谢林博士，你的伴侣是……？”

 

“他名叫艾伦·克洛斯，是中情局的一名前特工。”

 

“这张……是他的照片吗？”电脑投射出的照片史蒂夫很熟悉，正是去年齐塔瑞入侵之前克林特被洛基控制那段时间里神盾天空航母舰桥上每台电脑都在展示的档案照。但他没想到谢林博士只扫了一眼照片就点点头。

 

“没错，是他。”

 

“克林特？”史蒂夫还没来得及开口，布鲁斯就已经抢先一步惊讶地问出声。在场知情人的目光全都集中在托尼脸上，满是同情地看着他的脸色越来越冷。

 

“所以说……”不知过了多久，机械天才终于低声开口，嗓音哑的让人不忍卒听。史蒂夫走上前去将手轻轻覆在他的肩膀上，但他只是恍惚地摇摇头，抬腿就朝门外走。史蒂夫抬头向布鲁斯投去求救的眼光，对方摇头表示自己也无可奈何，而谢林博士更是一脸疑惑。就在这时他们的救星，无所不知的JARVIS突然出声了：

 

“Sir，”电子管家的声音成功打断托尼离去的步伐。“你不妨问一下谢林博士，她这位伴侣是否还有其他曾用名。”

 

“呃……”谢林博士露出每个第一次听到JARVIS突然冒出的声音都会有的表情，“这是你们大厦的人工智能系统吧？还有，的确没错，艾伦是他被中情局招募之后的名字，他曾经的名字叫做肯尼斯·基特逊姆，但这个身份已经被销毁了。”

 

“什么？！”托尼又一次震惊地低呼一声，猛地转过身来看向博士，但史蒂夫发现这次他的表情已经完全不同了。那是一种……无比痛苦之后突然听到好消息的震惊与不敢相信，还带着小心翼翼的希冀。托尼三大步迈过他与谢林博士之间的距离，伸出双臂握住对方肩头，在说话时几乎难以自己地摇了起来。

 

“博士，谢林博士，玛塔，我现在有几个非常重要的问题要问你，我求你一定要如实告诉我。”

 

“呃……我会酌情回答？”

 

“你和这位艾伦·克洛斯在一起已经多长时间了？”

 

“我认识他已经六年多了，但他之前一直是我的研究对象，直到去年秋天我们一起逃避中情局的追杀之后才在一起。”

 

“在此期间你一直和他在一起？从来没分开过？”

 

“没有。”

 

“他的右侧肩胛骨有没有一条非常狭长的伤疤？”

 

“……没有。”

 

“他最近……有没有什么特别奇怪的举动？”

 

“说到这个……”谢林博士叹了口气，眼神犹豫像是在下决定。她的目光先是看向一脸严肃的托尼，然后转向一旁的布鲁斯，最后来到史蒂夫脸上。紧接着她像是终于下定决心一样开口了：

 

“我觉得……我有种很奇怪的感觉……刚才那个来救我的人并不是艾伦。他和艾伦长得一模一样，声音也一样，但我总感觉有什么地方不太对劲。”谢林博士说完之后低头无奈一笑，“抱歉，这话听起来一点都不科学逻辑。”

 

“不，非常逻辑，告诉我你为什么会这么想？”

 

“因为三天前我被绑架的时候艾伦胸口中了至少五枪，从出血量来看必死无疑。但他不仅三天后突然再次出现，而且行动敏捷迅速，仿佛什么事情都没有发生过。再加上他对我们曾经发生过的一些小细节记忆很模糊，甚至一直在用名字称呼我，而不是他喜欢叫的‘博士’……”

 

“你怀疑来救你的是另一个人？”

 

“是，但也不是。因为来救我的这个人可以说和艾伦一模一样。我曾经花了五年功夫研究他的身体，他身上的每一处皮肤纹路，脸部线条，甚至睫毛的长度我都能很轻松地告诉你。这个艾伦……除了刚才我告诉你的那些小细节之外和从前那个没有任何区别。如果不是科技水平还没到，我甚至怀疑他——”

 

“是仿生人？克隆人？”托尼一句话让在场其他两个人都跳了起来。布鲁斯一脸震惊看着托尼，不敢相信地皱起眉头。“托尼，你怎么会——”

 

“JARVIS，”托尼直接命令自己的人工智能，“将肯尼斯·基特逊姆，威廉·勃兰特以及克林特·巴顿的照片一起展示出来。”

 

“好的，Sir。”

 

片刻后三张穿着打扮完全不同却又一模一样的脸被投射在四个人面前，托尼环顾一周其他三人惊异的表情，叹口气指向照片：

 

“这位，是你男友曾经的照片；右边这位则是我的前男友；而中间这位是现任中情局秘密分部IMF的首席参谋，在三个多小时前我和布鲁斯一同接听了他打来的电话。”他转向谢林博士，“你觉得你的男友有问题，因为来救你的那位并不是他，而是我的前男友。之所以加上个前字，因为他在三个多月前从高处坠落直接身亡，而我亲手火化了他的遗体。在勃兰特以及克林特的档案里都有一份相似的出生证明，而我相信艾伦的档案里也有一份，证明他们三个是从小被分散的三胞胎。按照人口署的档案来看他们理应还有一位哥哥，但我已经向他求证过了，他从来没有过弟弟，更别说三胞胎弟弟。

 

“死而复生？克隆人？仿生人？我不知道，我也不在乎。”托尼的眼睛熠熠生辉，一扫三个月以来堆积的所有灰暗。“但这些最终确定了一点：克林特没死，他还活着。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

只要没有万恶的伊森·亨特跑出来惹事，勃兰特的日常生活就非常规律。他每天早上六点半准时起床，抵达中情局大楼之后先进入复活中枢看望已经在地底住了将近一周，现在越来越不耐烦的艾伦，然后再回办公室处理积压越来越多的文件。勃兰特觉得自己急需休假。

 

当然，无论他有多少压力都绝对抵不过一进办公室就看到大名鼎鼎的托尼·斯塔克，钢铁侠，亿万富翁，超级慈善家外加复仇者的资助人正坐在自己的沙发上，低头全心全意地玩着手里自家企业生产的平板。

 

“……斯塔克先生？”勃兰特忍不住叹了口气，也不进屋，靠在门框上看着来人。“他们是怎么放你进来的？”

 

“头衔就是特权，勃兰特先生，”斯塔克抬起头朝他自负一笑，“如果你有我这么多头衔，那么世界上没有多少不向你开放的门。”

 

“好吧，欢迎光临IMF总部，虽然我希望你能提前预约。”他边说边朝办公椅走去，等他坐定后斯塔克也移动到他正对面的访客椅上，一瞬不瞬地盯着他看，看得勃兰特心里一阵发毛。“斯塔克先生，您大驾光临究竟有什么要事？”

 

连胡子都助理得整整齐齐的富豪微笑开口：“自然是为了前天你请求复仇者支援的任务。怎么，我们帮你把人质救出来了，你就再不管不问了？”

 

“斯塔克先生……”勃兰特的声音立刻压低了，“这里不是谈这件事的地方。如果你执意要谈，请允许我请你喝杯咖啡。”

 

“这个倒不必了，我也不是来和你谈这个的。我这次是作为复仇者的代表，亲自和你商量复仇者和IMF合作的可能。”

 

“合作？哪个方面？”

 

勃兰特故意装傻，果然斯塔克满是嘲弄地看了他一眼。“勃兰特先生……你都在任务里遇见我两次了，总不会记不得是谁一直在搞爆炸吧？”

 

“你是说先锋科技？”勃兰特总不能说遇见你的人不是我，而是克林特。斯塔克点点头，盯着他沉吟片刻后开口：“没错，先锋科技自从去年年底以来就成为神盾的工作重点，而复仇者同样也有彻底消除先锋科技的理由。几天前在里约热内卢的那场慈善酒会同时出现了先锋科技的绝境士兵以及IMF的特工，所以我有充分理由认定无论你们在忙什么，一定和先锋科技有联系。我说的没错吧？”

 

勃兰特目光平板看向他：“没有部长的授权，我既不能承认也不能否认IMF任务的任何细节。”

 

“原来这句话是从这里来的。”听了勃兰特的回答，斯塔克非但没生气，反而继续一脸兴致勃勃地看着他。“你放心，我对无论IMF还是中情局的秘密任务都不感兴趣，唯一想知道的只有与先锋科技相关的信息。如果你答应同复仇者合作，那么我也欢迎IMF分享复仇者的全球信息库，甚至同意让你们在需要时使用斯塔克卫星。怎么样，我开出来的这个条件是否能让你动心？”

 

勃兰特必须承认这些条件全部非常让他动心。如果能有斯塔克的帮助，不仅IMF未来的任务在情报搜集方面会轻松不少，他甚至有可能找到十年来一直无从寻觅的最后一台型号十三。但斯塔克看着他的样子让他心里有种不详的预感，就好像对方已经知道了勃兰特内心深处最不为人知的秘密——就好像斯塔克已经知道克林特和他并非正常人类……

 

“不了，谢谢。”在斯塔克的盯视之下勃兰特朝他微微一笑，“上次在里约热内卢的行动并非由IMF授权，而是我部特工的私人调查，他的行为也已经完全脱离了IMF的监管，中情局正准备将他的特工身份转为叛逃。所以无论他在调查什么IMF都绝对得不到相关的半点情报。如果你迫切需要我可以安排你和他见一面，但对于复仇者的合作请求我必须拒绝。”

 

“好吧，你总不能怪我想试试看。”斯塔克站起身耸了耸肩，语气一点都不遗憾。“那我在此告辞，勃兰特先生，说不定在哪次任务里我还能再次奇迹般遇见你。”

 

“祝你回程顺利，斯塔克先生。”

 

两个西装革履的男人相互握手告别，勃兰特的脸上一直保持礼貌的微笑，但心里大作的警钟却是不断长鸣。自从前天营救结束后克林特一直还没向他汇报，而斯塔克来他办公室演的这么一出让勃兰特心里不详的预感更强烈了。

 

***

 

“我已确认，”托尼一迈出中情局大楼就按动耳麦，“这位是勃兰特本人。”

 

“明白，我立即行动。”通讯另一端的声音非常冷静地回答道。

 

“好。”托尼微微闭上眼睛，“我在大厦等你们回来。”

 

***

 

当克林特终于爬上自己位于里约热内卢的公寓楼梯时，他感觉自己浑身上下的骨头都要散架了。他花了整整一天半才从牙买加回到巴西，原本打算乘飞机，却没想到在金斯顿机场见到了几个一眼看上去就像中情局特工的人四处乱逛。因为艾伦的原因，无论他还是勃兰特都没法随意乘坐普通客机出境，所以他只好重新回到罗亚尔港，溜上一条开往巴西的货船，在集装箱里凑活了一天。

 

“早啊，”他和住在一楼的邻居大妈打了声招呼，按下上楼的电梯按钮。他现在正在内心纠结，究竟是回家后先洗掉这一身的塑料板味，还是直接倒头就睡。明明新换了一具身体，任务也绝对算不上极限，可他的记忆里却从没有这么累的时候。

 

也许因为扮演别人比想象中要累。克林特叹了口气，拖着步子走向房门。门开后他匆匆环视一圈没发现任何异常，于是扔下包冲进厨房。无论先洗澡还是先睡觉，他都得先灌上一杯冷水解渴才行。

 

就在这时袭击从他的身后无声无息地撞了过来，金属利器划破空气的声音激得克林特脖子上汗毛倒数。他勉强弯腰蹲过一击，伸手去摸腰带上的武器却掏了个空。该死，他这才想起他在去机场之前已经处理了比较明显的武器，并拆掉了十字弩，现在他身上除了脚踝处的匕首之外没有任何武器。

 

几个月的悠闲生活的确让他越来越大意了。克林特手机没有任何能够反击的东西，只能抓起手边的玻璃杯向身后一扔。但他的袭击者身手相当好，因为克林特立刻听到玻璃撞击地面碎裂的声音，而同时一只手大力拧住他越过肩头的手腕，右脚踩上他的膝窝，逼迫克林特弯腰趴在厨房的料理台上。

 

虽然一半手脚被制住，克林特仍有十多种脱身方案，但在袭击者一靠近克林特就立刻嗅到了来人身上淡淡的香水味——和他几年前圣诞节送给娜塔莎的是同一款。来人是谁已经不言而喻，克林特心里苦笑一声，直接放弃抵抗，任凭对方翻手拧住他另一只手腕，咔嚓一声精钢手铐已经落锁。

 

“嘿，”克林特像条案板上的鱼一样被翻个面，正面看向许久不见的红发特工，“娜特。”

 

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫手里举着一把寒光闪闪，同样出自克林特圣诞礼物的匕首，朝他眯起眼睛。“给我一个足够好的理由，克林特，”她厉声说到，“能够阻止我立刻切断你的喉咙。”

 

“呃……”克林特眨眨眼，“因为你还没胖揍我？”

 

 

“好极了。”娜塔莎点点头，手腕一晃匕首已经不知消失在哪里，紧接着击打在克林特腹部的一拳让他控制不住惨叫一声，而颧骨上的一击更让他眼冒金星。接下来的几分钟里红发特工简直把他当成人肉沙包，拳拳都打在让克林特非常痛苦却又不致残的部位。等她终于收手时克林特已经疼得连话都说不出来了。

 

“你身手退步了，克林特。”娜塔莎撩开挡在眼前的头发，比三个月前要长了不少。“阳光，海滩，美女，哼，是不是很让人意志软弱？”

 

“你说什么……就是什么。”克林特咬着牙回答。“你是怎么找到我的？”

 

“你还太嫩了，小子。”娜塔莎拍拍他的脸，从腰带上的小包里掏出注射器，“别忘了，隐藏身份这一套是我教你的。”说完她一针扎在他的脖子上。在意识逐渐消散的时候，克林特似乎听到娜塔莎对着耳麦说了一句“目标已捕获，立刻返回。”

 

***

 

勃兰特麻木地注视着眼前的屏幕，在看着监控画面里昏迷不醒的克林特被红发女性带走时终于体会到身份即将被揭穿的滋味。十几年来一直在他心里惴惴不安的秘密即将被借穿，但此刻勃兰特心里并没有半点惊慌，有的却只是心平气和，甚至还隐约有点如释重负。他机械地伸手关掉电脑，掏出手机拨出里面仅存的号码。

 

“艾伦，”勃兰特平静地吩咐到，“启动应急方案二，克林特的身份很可能要暴露了。”

 

***

 

“你确定？”布鲁斯靠过去看着全息屏幕上被投射出的数据，低声问到。

 

“我确定。”谢林博士点点头，“从这些数据来看他的确不是艾伦，因为艾伦的身体机能经过病毒注射后远高于他，虽然这些数字也已经高于正常人了。”

 

“但你肯定这就是去救你的人？”

 

“没错。”

 

“除此之外你是否能找到其他不对劲的地方，例如……可以证明他是非人类存在的证据？”

 

谢林博士皱起眉头，再次细细打量屏幕上克林特被放大到每一个细节的身体器官，摇了摇头。“恕我直言班纳博士，我相信你们复仇者使用的科技水平肯定远超中情局的研究所。如果你们之前都没能查出异样，我肯定也无能为力。”

 

“抱歉，谢林博士。”布鲁斯有点尴尬地推了推眼镜，“我知道你本不需要帮我们做这个……”

 

“不，我对这个也很感兴趣，但我实在帮不上忙，而且我手头还有更重要的事情需要操心。”她朝在场几人点点头，“如果没有其他事，我就去继续研制绝境病毒的中和剂了。”

 

“多谢，博士。”

 

谢林博士离开后屋子里只剩下四位复仇者，布鲁斯摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁看向其他三人。“所以说，你们的意见如何？”

 

“我不知道。”史蒂夫第一个说出心中所想，“他看起来和克林特一模一样，你们研究的这些我有一半都看不明白，但我知道我们必须谨慎行事。我曾经见过海德拉的各种发明——当然我不是暗示克林特怎样，我只是说在我们研究清楚，或者他自愿告诉我们真相之前——”

 

“我们绝对不能轻易相信他。”娜塔莎接过他的话，收获了两对惊异的目光。“怎么，你们觉得我和克林特是搭档所以就一定会挺他？正因为我们两个关系密切，我更要知道他到底是谁，不然我绝不会把自己的后背交给他。世界最强神射手，还记得吗？”

 

“如果他真是敌方间谍，那他早就一人一箭解决我们了。”史蒂夫嘟囔了一声。

 

“之前的他也许不会，但现在谁说的清克林特究竟是什么？睡眠间谍在被激活前比任何人都忠诚，一旦触发真实记忆能朝最要好的同伴举枪，这种例子我见过太多了。更何况……”娜塔莎的目光看向单向镜后面的克林特，“他骗了我，我不会轻易原谅他。”

 

“好吧。”布鲁斯点点头，看向屋内唯一没有表态的人。“托尼，你的意见呢？”

 

被点到名的人恍若未闻，双眼仍然一动不动盯在隔离室里克林特身上。看到他这副样子，刚才还在讨论的人全都停了下来，等待托尼的决定。毕竟作为克林特的男友，以及最先发现他离奇身份的人，他才最有发言权。

 

“托尼？”沉默了将近两分钟之后布鲁斯终于忍不住又叫了他一次。这次托尼好歹有了反应：“我想进去和他谈一谈。”

 

“不行，太危险了！”“斯塔克你在想什么？”“托尼我强烈建议你不要这样做。”三声反对立刻在屋里响起，但托尼的回复只是坚决果断摇了三次头。“我必须……必须亲自确定他是不是克林特，而且我想请你们全都离开这里，就给我们一点私人空间——不用担心我会出事，JARVIS会全程监控我们，而且我相信他也不会对我怎样，不然前两次见面的时候他不会那样轻易放我离开。”

 

“可是……”史蒂夫还想说什么，托尼却直接示意电子管家替他们开门。其余三人虽然仍放心不下，却还是尊重他的选择，将托尼一个人留在房间里。

 

“不会有什么问题吧？”出去的路上布鲁斯低声问道。

 

“不会的，就算克林特立即叛变海德拉，他也绝对不会伤害托尼。”娜塔莎淡淡地回答到。

 

***

 

托尼悄无声息地进入隔离室，电子门在他身后咔哒一声锁死，除了托尼的直接指令以及JARVIS自行决定之外再没有开启的可能。他倚在墙上看着背对着他坐在椅子上的克林特，一时间有种自己仍在梦中的感觉。无论之前是否见过两面，他又有多少假设，直到这一刻托尼才真正感觉到曾死在自己眼前的人真的又一次活了过来，老天竟然又给了他一次机会。

 

此刻克林特身上还穿着一件印有先锋科技标志的黑色T恤，砂金色头发脏兮兮的像是有几天没洗，身上也散发着一种像是难闻塑料的味道。但如果托尼的意志力再薄弱一些，他一定会立刻扑过去抱住他失而复得的弓箭手，并且再也不愿松手。

 

但他最终只是捏紧拳头，从克林特身后绕到他前面，越过肩头是扫了一眼将他铐在椅背上的手铐。这种手铐根本难不倒克林特，这个大家都知道，所以愈发像是娜塔莎用来考验他的，而弓箭手也任凭自己被乖乖铐住，没有任何挣脱的迹象。

 

“克林特，我——”托尼一句犹豫了好久的话还没出口就憋在喉咙里，因为面前的克林特看起来非常不对劲，他面无表情直瞪前方，瞳孔扩散，灰蓝色虹膜被挤到只剩薄薄一层。

 

“克林特？！”托尼大惊失色，忘记一切冲过去捧住他的脸，却在碰到克林特脸颊的瞬间进入一个全新的世界。他仍然保持单膝跪地的姿势捧着克林特的脸，但他们周身不再是冰冷阴沉的隔离室，而是突然变得阳光灿烂，空气中似乎还有些微海水的味道。托尼的膝盖下面多了一张洁白柔软的毛毯，克林特则坐在深褐色的单人沙发上，一只手随便放在扶手上，另一只手抚弄着托尼后颈的发梢，笑容满面地看着他。

 

“这是……我在哪里？”不愿打破眼前太久没见过的笑容，托尼轻声问道。

 

“欢迎来到我们的家，托尼。”克林特朝他眨眨眼，“还记得吗，我们曾经花了好几个晚上一起设计的海边小屋？”

 

“我当然记得，设计图纸还躺在我的电脑里呢，但是你什么时候把它真的造了出来？我们又是怎么突然到这里来了？”托尼有一万个问题想要问克林特，但对方只是摇摇头，握住托尼的手拽他起身。直到这时托尼才意识到克林特身上不再是那件扎眼的先锋科技制服，而不知何时变成了托尼最喜欢的那件柔软的紫色圆领T恤。

 

“先别急着问这些，你难道不想参观一下这里吗？”克林特牵着托尼的手，带他在屋子里转圈，一边走一边介绍：“这是我们的客厅，因为我们经常在沙发上看电影吃外卖，所以客厅沙发一定要最宽敞舒服，顺便时不时在沙发上来一发也很不错啊。”

 

“等等，这个是我们有次行动不小心砸穿了人家的屋顶，我特别喜欢但一直没找到卖家的那个沙发……”

 

“这边和客厅相连的是厨房，鉴于你那么喜欢吃我做的饭，我决定建一个超豪华的料理台，一切向戈登·拉姆齐的厨房看齐。”克林特完全没给托尼留出任何发表意见的机会，而是拽着他的手将他直接拖向下一个房间。“所有设备一应俱全，还给你专门留出在厨房捣乱的地方。”克林特指向靠近料理台的高脚椅，然后拽着托尼踏上楼梯。

 

“一楼除了客厅和厨房还有这个小书房，虽然我们两个肯定谁也不会进来读书，但如果布鲁斯或者菲尔进来拜访，倒是可以和他们在小书房里喝茶聊天。你那一半的书架放什么我不管，但我这一半绝对要放各种各样限量版漫画。”

 

“二楼以上来就是卧室，是不是省了很多麻烦？你说过床一定要又大又软，所以我选了能睡下六个人的大床，当然这不是在鼓励你干某些求之不得的事。”克林特拉着托尼来到床边，自己则在异常柔软的床垫上伸展四肢，伸了个懒腰。“你要不要来试试，这床超级舒服，躺下就再也不想起来了。不过我们两个在床上的时间肯定比别的地方要多好几倍，所以床无论如何都要选最好的。”

 

“等等，克林特——”

 

“和卧室相通的是浴室，如果你有兴趣可以自己推门去看。从卧室这边出去就是房屋的二层小露台，没有什么特别的东西，因为在三层还有你坚持一定要有的露天泳池，虽然我们的屋子就建在海边。地下室有两层，第一层是我的训练室，虽然我到时候肯定已经没有力气再射箭了，地下二层则是你的工作室，但我没给你的盔甲留地方，它们尽可以待在纽约或者马里布，因为这间房子只属于我们两个。”

 

“克林特——”

 

“你喜欢吗？”克林特在床上坐直身体，看向站在他面前的托尼，目光温柔而充满期待。

 

“克林特，这究竟是怎么回事？”

 

“前别管那些，”他摇摇头，继续盯着托尼，大有不得到回答就决不罢休的态度，“告诉我，托尼，你喜欢这里吗？

 

“我当然……”托尼又一次轻轻跪倒在克林特面前，伸出略带颤抖的手搂住男人的腰，将脸埋在他的怀里。“我当然喜欢了，克林特，这是我们的梦中之家。”

 

“那就好。”弓箭手朝他微微一笑，身体向后倾斜，脊背延展的样子像是他靠在虚空之中。但在瞬间他的背后就多了一把冰冷的金属椅背，紫色T恤重新变回难看的先锋科技制服，而托尼膝盖下面柔软的毛毯也消失得无影无踪，仅剩坚硬的地板。

 

“只要你喜欢，我这三个月的努力就没有白费。”克林特朝他咧嘴一笑，眼里闪烁着满意的光芒。

 

“刚才那是——我们根本没有离开这里？所以刚才那是全息投影？你是怎么做到的？”托尼从克林特怀里猛地抬起头，看到对方摇了摇头，露出一个不常见但每次都让他心碎的表情。

 

“不是全息投影，托尼，那叫做投射，是我的一种能力，可以将我的幻想极度具体化，形成一个类似人工的环境。你刚才看到的一切并非真实，而是全都发生在我的大脑里。我花了三个月的时间从一砖一瓦开始修建，最终在我的幻想世界建成了我们的家。”

 

克林特摆弄几下手腕挣脱手铐，冰冷的手指拂过托尼的耳朵，苦笑着问他：“你的前男友是个机器人，你对此有何感想？”

 

克林特的这句话让托尼苦苦寻觅的疑问终于有了答案，但一向将解决问题视为乐趣的托尼却在此刻根本高兴不起来，因为克林特的表情实在是太悲伤了。弓箭手的笑容是最初吸引他的地方之一，笑起来的克林特整个人都比面无表情要明亮好几倍。但齐塔瑞入侵一战的烤肉店聚餐时，托尼却见到自从他们胜利就一直各种打趣的弓箭手听到探员的死讯后独自一人走入黑暗，表情沉了下来。他仍然在笑，但笑容却已经变为苦笑，就好像他在一个人嘲讽自己，嘲讽人生，嘲讽如此卑劣对他的世界。几乎从那一刻开始托尼就希望他能做些什么，将那个笑容从克林特的脸上永远抹去。

 

而现在克林特却仍然这样笑着，垂着眼帘不愿正视托尼。

 

“看着我，克林特。”托尼不自觉用手托起对方下颌，严肃地盯着那双暗淡的蓝灰色眼睛。“这就是你……一直逃避我的原因吗？因为你觉得自己是个机器人？”他以为自己在开口时控制好了语气，但这句话却是从第一个音节就颤抖到最后。托尼伸出手捉住克林特从自己耳边撤回的右手，与他十指纠缠掌心相对，感受到两个人的手心都因为冷汗而冰冷黏腻，手指交错的皮肤下方血管贴在一起，共同颤动着过快的心率。

 

“我很害怕，托尼。”过了许久，克林特终于哑着嗓子开口，声音像是说悄悄话一样沙哑，眼皮迟疑地抬起露出金色睫毛下的蓝灰眼珠。“我自己都没搞懂我是个什么东西，所以我怕被神盾抓回来关进实验室永不见天日，我怕鹰眼这个不知用多少努力才扭回正轨的名字再次被人唾弃，我尤其害怕你，托尼，我害怕你厌恶我，因为我是个从流水线上走下来的机器，却试图拥有人类的灵魂。”

 

“我什么时候讨厌过机器了，克林特？”托尼将克林特的手背送到唇边，轻轻吻着那个三角形伤疤曾经存在的位置，而一阵明显的战栗划过克林特的身体。“在遇到你之前我说到底也不过是个没有心的机器，靠反应堆和盔甲活着。再说了，我一直把笨笨当做儿子看待，甚至不嫌弃它笨，你究竟凭什么觉得我会厌恶你？机器远比人更让我喜欢，因为它们懂得怎样聆听我的内心，就像你一样。”

 

“但是我……”克林特再次垂下眼帘，内疚清晰写在他的脸上，“但是我骗了你，我让你以为我死了。”

 

“不要以为我没在生你的气，当我意识到你并没死，还假冒勃兰特来骗我的时候真气得恨不得把你从楼顶再扔下来一次——不，我估计舍不得，但我肯定要好好收拾你一顿。”

 

“所以你——你不介意？”克林特眨着眼睛看向托尼。“你不介意我是个十五万年前被制造出来的仿生人，并且还有两个和我长得一模一样的型号？”

 

“……十五万年前这个我们待会再说，”即便是托尼也因为克林特这句话包含的信息量顿了顿，但他在克林特露出犹豫神色的瞬间立刻伸出手，捧住他的脸，逼迫对方正视自己。“克林特，我爱的是你，不管你是人类，机器人，仿生人，外星产物，远古时代的神秘来客，甚至魔法国度的精灵王子，我爱的是你，我爱的是克林特·巴顿，那个喜欢半夜摊开手脚抽我肚子的混蛋。”

 

“我才没有半夜抽你肚子，明明是你把我搂得太紧喘不上气。”克林特立刻习惯性反驳，一抹熟悉的灿烂笑容从他的嘴角缓缓绽开。

 

“如果我不搂着你，你半夜发现有人睡在身边就会立即进入忍者模式，一翻身就起来掐住我——”托尼一句话没说完声音消失在喉咙里，他正疑惑自己这是怎么了，却发现克林特伸出左手碰了碰自己的脸，指尖沾着晶莹的液体。自从三个多月前眼看着克林特从高处摔下，托尼直到此刻终于无法控制地落下眼泪。

 

“对不起。”片刻之后克林特的嘴唇贴了过来，先是轻轻吻着他眼下的泪水，然后亲吻随着弓箭手一次又一次的道歉变得越来越激烈，克林特疯狂地吻着托尼的眼睑，眉心，颧骨，下颚，最终来到嘴唇。这个吻没有半点失而复得该有的甜蜜，托尼的嘴唇因长久忘记补充水分而干裂蜕皮，碰到克林特嘴唇上咸涩的泪水之后被刺得有点痛，但他们的嘴唇一旦相触就忘掉了周身的一切，忘乎所以地吸吮着彼此的唇瓣，唇舌交织，一个在亲吻的间隙仍然说着“对不起”，另一个却尽可能多得重复“我爱你”。

 

“别再离开我了，克林特。”许久之后托尼喘着气抵住克林特的额头，时不时吻着对方的鼻尖，而弓箭手紧紧抱着托尼的脖子，手指深陷他领口下面的肌肤。“别再这么没安全感，因为我也没有，所以你需要多替我有点信心。”

 

“我再也不会离开你了，托尼，我发誓。”弓箭手说完像是想到什么，轻声笑起来。“你知道我是个多么怕承诺的人，因为我知道自己没本事活得太长，我不想拖累任何人。但是现在我可以向你承诺永远，托尼。我会永远陪在你身边，再也不离开。”

 

“听起来真的棒极了。永远，绝对是我这辈子最喜欢的词。”一双带着笑意的嘴唇碰上另一双，托尼捧着克林特的脸又一次吻下去。

 

***

 

“十五万年前？”布鲁斯惊呼一句，甚至不在乎自己的眼镜已经从鼻梁滑到鼻尖，而克林特被博士少有的表情逗笑了。他点点头，指了指自己的脸，笑着开口：

 

“已经十五万年的皮肤保养的还算不错吧？你要不要来摸一下？”结果布鲁斯竟然点点头，真抬起手凑到克林特脸边，笑得肚子抽筋的弓箭手也不躲，直到一直搂着他肩膀的托尼非常大声地咳嗽了两下，博士才如梦初醒缩回手，但X射线一样的眼光一直没从克林特身上离开。

 

此刻除了这段时间一直逗留阿斯加德的索尔之外，复仇者在托尼的请求下全体集结在大厦的公共区。克林特与托尼坐在他们两个电影之夜的专属沙发上，其他三人分散在他们身边：布鲁斯离他们最近，态度也最正常，除了眼中强烈的好奇之外和平常没什么两样；史蒂夫坐在他们对面的沙发上，虽然对待克林特很友好但身上的谨慎小心一目了然；至于娜塔莎……红发特工双手抱胸靠在吧台旁，手枪与匕首明晃晃地挂在腰带上，根本没费心掩饰脸上的戒备冰冷，在对上她的眼神后克林特尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。好吧，这是他自找的。

 

“关于你的……呃，秘密身份，你还有什么要解释的吗？”在半分钟的静默之后史蒂夫终于开口问道。

 

“抱歉，我不能说太多，因为这不仅关系到我个人。严守这个秘密是我们三个人的共同决定，我现在没和他们商量就告诉你们已经冒了很大的风险。我相信你们，但只是……”克林特停顿片刻，打了个寒颤，“太冒险了。我不想像只小白鼠一样被永远关在实验室里。”

 

“我绝对不会允许这种事情发生。”托尼立刻安慰他，但克林特摇了摇头。

 

“你不知道神盾能做出什么来，托尼。你还没交见识过他们的真正手段。”

 

“所以你没叫科尔森探员来参加你的‘复活仪式’？”布鲁斯问道。

 

“一方面因为这个，虽然我曾经百分百无条件相信菲尔，但他也经历了一次起死回生，很难想象他身上发生了什么。另一方面则是因为他现在已经被安排了另一个小队，我也不想再去让他为难。”

 

“你不信任神盾？”史蒂夫有些惊讶地问道。

 

克林特再次摇头。“神盾有我信任的人，但我并不完全信任这个组织。”

 

“好吧。”史蒂夫皱起眉头看了他几眼，“在你‘身亡’之后你的神盾特工和特别专员身份以及复仇者身份都已经被注销了，所以你现在的确不属于神盾，也就没有向他们汇报的义务。但我相信弗瑞局长一定不会轻易放过你。”

 

“弗瑞那边以后再解决，我现在还有更要紧的事情。”克林特从沙发上站起身，真诚地看向身边三人，一直等娜塔莎也不情愿地看过来后说道：“我现在唯一关心的就是你们是否能接受我。我知道我骗了你们，而且我对此感到非常抱歉，但我希望你们能理解我。我不在乎自己还能不能回到神盾，或者重新成为一名复仇者，但你们是我的朋友，甚至算得上家人。我只希望你们能原谅我，还有其他两位赛昂人的行为。

 

屋子里沉默了一段时间，班纳博士看了看其他两人，第一个开口。“我很明白那种知道自己和别人不一样，想要逃避一切的感觉。说实话，这个世界上大概不会有人能比我更懂。而且我也明白成为这种存在的危险之处。我甚至要这么说，克林特，你在重生后离开复仇者与神盾的选择是正确的。”

 

这是克林特所听过布鲁斯说过最推心置腹的话，以至于他除了一声带着感激的“多谢”之外其他什么都说不出口，而博士点点头，朝他微微一笑。在他们身后耿直的美国队长发出一声带着犹豫的叹气，但也跟在博士后面开口了。

 

“克林特，我真的不知道该怎么描述我的感觉。班纳博士的情况我能理解，但在你身上发生的事已经完全超出了我的知识和理解范围。而且……我是个士兵，我深知一个队伍能够成行最重要的一点就是互相信任。也许我们相处的时间还不够长，你还没法完全信任我们，但是我愿意试着相信你。”

 

“多谢你，队长。”和大多数人一样，克林特心里其实对美国队长有种很特别的感情，那种无论如何都不愿让他失望，想要博得他夸赞的冲动。听到队长的信任实在让他松了一口气。“我之前真的不是针对你们——”

 

“我知道。”史蒂夫走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“你不用再解释了，大兵。”

 

房间又一次陷入沉默，所有人的目光都集中在站在门口的娜塔莎身上。看着娜塔莎投过来的眼神，克林特感觉自己在经历第二次布达佩斯，第二次重新赢取俄国特工的信任。于是他不由自主走过去，一只手轻轻搭在对方抱在胸前的胳膊上。娜塔莎眼神依然凶狠，但她至少没有躲开，所以克林特也没有动。他们两个彼此默默凝视了片刻，克林特最终开口只叫了一声：“娜特。”

 

“我以为你死了，克林特。”娜塔莎最终低声开口，“我们眼睁睁看着你从楼顶摔下来。”

 

“娜特，我——”

 

“你知道我的第一反应是什么吗？你几个月前的生日礼物我还没来得及给你。”娜塔莎抬手，将手指按在克林特的手背上，指甲深陷皮肤里，“你做了换我在同样情况下一模一样的事情，虽然如果是我绝对不会被任何人找到。但你毕竟骗了我，克林特，而我们曾经约好绝对不隐瞒对方任何事情。你想重获我的信任，那就用你的行动来换取。从现在开始别再玩失踪，别再向我们隐瞒实情，别再希望别人信任你的同时却不相信任何人。”

 

“我一直都信任你，娜特，但这事实在太突然也太特别。如果我不立刻逃走，我怕自己会再也见不到你，见不到你们任何人。”

 

“傻瓜。”娜塔莎用俄语骂了一句，拍了拍克林特的脸，“行了，别再这么看着我了，滚回你男友身边去。”

 

“所以说，刨除不在场的索尔，我们全部承认了克林特的身份？”史蒂夫环视一圈，“很好，那接下来我们有的要忙了。我们承认克林特不代表神盾和世界安全理事会能承认他，而且我们还要想办法安排他回到复仇者。”

 

“这个交给我吧。”托尼立刻站出来，“克林特的‘遗体’是由我亲自处理的，保证没有留下任何痕迹，所以我们现在可以毁掉当时证明克林特死亡的全部记录，同时伪造一份这四个月以来他一直都在斯塔克工业新开发的维生舱内，死亡不过是我们暂时对外界的说辞。”

 

“也许可行，但神盾不是那么好对付的。”娜塔莎淡淡评价道。“你不可能先邀请神盾的老大来参加一个人的葬礼，四个月后再通知他说这个人起死回生了。”

 

“别忘了，是他先这么对待我们的，还记得科尔森探员吗？”

 

“弗瑞对菲尔做了什么，连我都不知道。”娜塔莎摇摇头，“如果我们也要走起死回生这条路，那你必须保证你伪造的每一个细节都没有任何差错，包括现在还不存在的维生舱。神盾对这种技术一向很感兴趣，不会花太长时间就会找你索要。就算神盾接受了起死回生的克林特，他也一定会再次通过非常漫长的身份审查，比上次洛基事件之后还要严酷。你能经受得住吗，克林特？你能保证神盾无论对你做什么，你都能保守你的秘密？”

 

“我还有别的办法吗？”克林特苦笑着耸耸肩。

 

“维生舱我很快就能解决，我认识一位名叫海伦·周的博士，她在这方面非常有研究，我相信她肯定不介意分享一点她的成果。”布鲁斯回答道。

 

“而我会尽量保证神盾不过于为难克林特。”史蒂夫严肃地说道。

 

“很好，那就这样定了。”托尼满意地一拍手，“新闻媒体那边就交给我吧。”

 

“Sir，众位复仇者们，”JARVIS的声音突然从头顶响起，“谢林博士希望你们立即前往她所在的实验室，她对绝境病毒有了重大的发现。”

 

***

 

“我知道该用怎样的方式区分人类以及赛昂了。”

 

这是谢林博士在大家一起来到实验室后朝克林特说的第一句话，而她成功让所有人都愣在原地。过了几秒克林特才有些不解地问：“呃，谢林博士，你不是说对绝境病毒有了重大发现吗？这和赛昂有什么关系？”

 

“你先别急。”谢林博士转向布鲁斯，“班纳博士，麻烦你过来看一下。”

 

布鲁斯看起来很疑惑，但依言过去俯身看向谢林博士身前的显微镜。他只看了一眼就满脸惊讶地抬起头瞪向谢林博士，然后又一次俯下身。这次他整整看了有将近两分钟才再次直起身。

 

“谢林博士，你究竟用什么中和了绝境病毒？”

 

“什么？”对布鲁斯这句疑问第一个起反应的是托尼，他大步冲到实验台旁边，几乎有些粗鲁地将布鲁斯推到一旁，自己俯下身观察着显微镜。片刻后他抬起身，不可思议地看向坐在一旁微笑的博士。“你竟然真的找到中和剂了。”

 

“没错。”

 

“你用了——”托尼的目光在谢林博士与克林特之间走了一圈，恍然大悟。“你用了克林特的血液。”

 

“是的。虽然他们具体是什么情况我想等艾伦告诉我，但这位克林特以及艾伦肯定不是正常人类，所以我很想知道绝境病毒对他们的血液有什么影响。大约半小时前我将从波茨女士血清中提取出的绝境病毒注入从克林特身上抽取的血液，没想到绝境病毒不仅能没有像对待普通人类血液那样迅速侵袭血细胞以及酶并产生所谓的燃烧现象。正相反，绝境病毒被克林特血液中某种无法被探测的因子稳定了下来，而病毒的蛋白质结构正在急速被瓦解，核酸也在被暴露后完全破坏。我从没见过有任何中和剂能够达到这种效果。”

 

“但勃兰特告诉我说，艾伦曾经经历过中情局的改造，在注射病毒后身体机能以及智力都得到了提升。同样是病毒注射改造基因图谱，为什么中情局时期你们没有发现艾伦的任何异常，而我们的血液却会对绝境病毒反应如此强烈？”

 

“这个我还不清楚。”听了克林特的问题后谢林博士沉默片刻。“在我真正搞明白是什么中和了绝境病毒之前，我没法准确回答你。但我的猜测是中情局研制的病毒旨在小范围内改变人类身体机能，像是线粒体供能提升百分之一点五，或者更敏捷的神经反应以及疼痛抑制，而绝境病毒是直接注射进入大脑和颈神经，将身体视作一个巨大的创口，从最基本的细胞开始改变人体，并最终用病毒完全取代人体系统。也许你们的身体被制作成尽可能融入普通人类，所以能够很好接受像疫苗或者病毒这种注射，但绝境病毒完全违背了你们的身体设定，启动了某种防御机制。我暂时只能做出这种猜想。”

 

“这也是我的假设。”布鲁斯点点头，看向托尼，“你觉得呢，托尼？”

 

“我不在乎。”托尼站在实验台旁边，嘴角咧开一个灿烂的笑容。他冲到克林特身边紧紧抱住他，几乎把他从地上举起来转了半圈。“我只在乎一点，我们能研制出血清意味着佩珀有救了。多亏了你，克林特。”

 

“我可不敢如此居功，托尼，要感谢的还是谢林博士。”看到托尼如此灿烂的笑容，克林特也忍不住伸手回抱他，把脸埋在他的脖子里，“但我这个机器人还有点用对吧？而且我也的确没白死一回？”

 

“你当然有用了。”托尼笑着拍了拍克林特的后背，满足地叹了口气，“你是这世界上最有用，也是我最喜欢的机器人。别告诉笨笨我说过这个，不然他肯定成天跟在你后面叽叽歪歪。”

 

“同志们，”谢林博士在他们身后咳嗦了一声，“我知道你们两个很久不见了，但我也有段时间没见到艾伦了。我们能立刻着手研制中和剂吗？”

 

“抱歉，博士。”克林特有点耳根发红地松开托尼，但还是在对上他巧克力色眼睛里的笑意时又一次咧嘴笑起来。

 


	8. 尾声

高速涡轮电梯悄无声息地飞速下坠，只有一层层飞快打在脸上的红光能让人感觉到高度的改变。托尼和克林特靠在电梯一侧，另一侧站着看上去有点心神不定的谢林博士，她的小腹已经微微凸起。自从一进入这黑暗静谧的秘密电梯托尼就有一千个问题想问，但电梯内的气氛凝重得让他不愿多说什么。好在身旁的克林特很了解他的性格，在托尼不耐烦地扭动了几次后终于有些无奈地开口了：

 

“问吧，你想知道什么？”

 

“赛昂的秘密基地为什么会建在中情局的大楼下面？你们难道不怕被发现？如果一旦被美国政府发现会怎样？你们有怎样的防御措施？”

 

克林特哭笑不得看了他一眼。“为什么建在中情局的下面你要问勃兰特，这是他搞的，但我们的确不怕被发现。赛昂科技远高于人类的科技水平，无论运用怎样的探测器都绝对不会被发现，除非你从地面钻探，但我想中情局大楼一时间不会被拆除。防御措施嘛……非赛昂人根本连这个电梯都进不来，更别说进入我们的复活中枢。如果真有外力强制进入，复活中枢会自动爆炸。”

 

“但你带我和谢林博士进来了。”

 

“你们两个身份特殊，算……家属？”克林特笑着抬了抬他的左手，无名指上的朴素指环在红光照映下光芒一闪而过。“你也绝对不会作出危害赛昂人的举动，对吧？”

 

“当然不会。”托尼也微笑着握紧克林特的手，低头看着两人手指上相同的指环。托尼在两天前佩珀脱离危险并终于醒来的那个晚上单膝跪地，向克林特问出了那句话，因为他希望自己所有的家人都能在场见证那一刻。“但是我真的有太多太多想知道的东西了。”

 

“那么，你需要默念一声——芝麻开门。”电梯在此刻缓缓停稳，克林特将空闲的右手放在电梯门上，几秒钟后流动的红光像是扫描掌纹一样从手掌后泻出，不知用什么材料做成的电梯大门缓缓开启。

 

“欢迎来到赛昂秘密复活中枢。”克林特做出请的手势，而托尼瞪大眼睛，几乎微张着嘴走进门内。复活中枢的确符合他想象中的神秘幽暗，堆放着各种各样托尼从没见过仪器机械，不过眼前最吸引目光的当属站在不远处那两张一模一样，也同克林特没有半点区别的脸。其中一位西装革履，面带礼貌的微笑，肯定就是托尼曾经见过一次的勃兰特；而另外一个身穿灰色T恤，已经伸开手臂向他们走来——然后他一把抱住谢林博士，两个人紧紧抱在一起。

 

“艾伦。“一向没在复仇者面前太过于表露自己感情的博士此时终于抱着男友哭了出来。旁边三个人看着此情此景很感动，但毕竟经常经历生死场面，难免有点尴尬，于是勃兰特做了个手势，示意托尼和克林特跟他走。他将两人带向复活中枢内部一个类似生活区的地方，并请托尼就坐，只可惜机械天才屁股还没沾椅子就立刻弹了起来，在屋子里走来走去，看见什么都想碰。

 

“我真不知道我们三个谁的处境更糟一点，是经常要和伊森打交道的我，还是每天都要忍受托尼·斯塔克的你。”勃兰特看着托尼的举动，一边摇头一边说。

 

“最幸福的当然是艾伦，他马上要当爹了——不过我觉得我还是比你幸福一点，至少我无论白天积攒多少怒气，到了晚上都能立刻纾解。”克林特朝勃兰特眨眨眼，成功收获两枚白眼。

 

“真没想到，大概十五万年前的赛昂和人类祖先也没想到，经历这么漫长的岁月之后竟然会再次诞生一名赛昂与人类的混血。我已经跟艾伦说过，如果是名女孩，我希望他们能给她起名为赫拉，和地球的第一位始祖母亲同名。”

 

“反正指望我是不行了，但你没想过成立个家庭？”

 

“不了。”勃兰特摇摇头，“我的职责太重，赛昂的秘密以及你们两个全都要我来负责，我没那闲心再和谁在一起。”

 

这时托尼已经来到不断流泻红光的墙壁旁边，正像克林特刚才做过那样将手掌贴在墙上，但并没有激起红光的任何反应。

 

“克林特，你刚才在电梯里这样做目的是什么？我猜不仅是扫描掌纹和指纹，更重要的是某种信息识别，而这些红光就是特殊的信息载体。”

 

勃兰特投给克林特一个赞许的眼神，弓箭手笑着扬起眉毛，将托尼拽向一墙之隔的房间。托尼一踏入房间立刻惊叹地低叫一声，因为房间最深处竖有十个半透明的储存仓，其中两个已经空了，其他八个储存着八具赤裸的赛昂型号十三仿生人的身体，而房间最正中放着一个类似浴缸的容器，里面盛有一半乳白色的不知名液体。

 

“这里是整个复活中枢的核心部位，可供下载意识的躯体以及复活池都在这里。我们三个人如果有任何一人失去生命体征，这里的机械手臂就会自动将一具预备躯体放入复活池内并开始意识下载。”

 

“下载？通过这种乳白色的液体？”托尼若有所思地蹙起眉头。

 

“是的，赛昂虽然是所谓的机器人，但即便最低级的赛昂武士体内都存在生物组织，也拥有自我思考的能力。每个赛昂人都在被生产出来后直接同离他们最近的复活中枢联网，死亡后直接通过中枢将意识和记忆下载到另一具躯体，这样就能保证一个无法依靠繁殖来增加人口的种族尽可能保持种族优势。”勃兰特解释道。

 

“而液体是数据传输的载体？真的很神奇。”托尼喃喃低语，低身在复活池旁边蹲下来，“抱歉，我能——？”

 

“请便。”勃兰特点点头，托尼小心翼翼地将右手探进液体中。他的脸在皮肤接触液体的那一刹那完全被惊喜和不可思议点亮，紧接着托尼闭上双眼，仿佛在聆听什么。他保持这个姿势将近五分钟后才慢慢站起身，一边摇头一边感慨：

 

“真不可思议，如果不是我亲身经历，我简直不敢相信。将作为液体信息载体这种科技真的是相当超前，而且液体内的信息储存量也超乎想象。这个池子里的液体，我没法具体判断但怎样，每滴液体的信息存储量能有多少？一泽字节？一尧字节？可能都不止。我敢断定这一池子的液体甚至能轻松储存整个地球上所有已经存储和正在传递的信息。而且这还不是最让我吃惊的地方。这些液体的信息传输方式竟然是通过心电感应，我在把手伸进去的一刻就能感受到无尽的信息，而且还能听到有人在对我说什么，一些听起来像是毫无意义但蕴含丰富信息量的话。”

 

克林特和勃兰特微笑着对视一眼，IMF的高级参谋再次开口解释。“你听到的是之前赛昂飞船上驱动装置留下的信息，但具体是什么意思我也不知道，因为这些文字的意义已经随着十五万年前赛昂人逐渐成为人类而消失了。”

 

“真可惜。”托尼一脸惋惜。“这些文字说不定是赛昂科技的核心——但即便这样这个复活中枢的一切已经够我研究十年了。”说完他又一次蹲下身细心查看复活池的构造。

 

“那我就不打扰你们继续研究复活中枢了，我还有些事情需要告诉艾伦和玛塔，我先过去了。”勃兰特朝他们点点头，转身离开房间，而此时托尼已经站起身来到储存仓旁边，仰头看着其他休眠中的型号十三。克林特微笑着走过去挤在他身边，却在看到托尼略带伤感的表情时皱起眉头。

 

“怎么了？”他低声问道。

 

“没什么。”托尼摇了摇头，叹口气，“我只是在想，从前我经常安慰自己，无论复仇者每次拯救世界需要冒多大的风险，至少我们两个都是普通人，就算一个不幸提前离世，另一个也不会等太久，最多二三十年。可是现在只剩下我一个还是普通人，再过上几十年你们都还在，队长仍然永葆青春，博士因为伽玛射线的原因也肯定会长寿，索尔是个神，而娜塔莎在红房子不知道经历过什么，我知道她比我们两个年纪都大。而你——你是个不会衰老，可以随时重换一具年轻躯体的机器人。不用多久，只要再过十年我就会看起来比你老二十岁，而再过二十年，天呐我自己都不敢想象我们站在一起会是一幅怎样的滑稽场面。”

 

“你知道我不嫌弃。”

 

“我知道，可我自己嫌弃自己，克林特。”托尼将头脑袋压在克林特的肩膀上，在感受到对方环上来的手臂时又叹了口气。“我不想那么早离开你，离开这个世界。我还有那么多没见识过的事情，那么多仅存在电脑里的发明。我不想以后你们一起到我的墓碑前献花，而你一个人留下来，只能和一块冰冷的石头说说话。”

 

“一定有办法的，托尼。”克林特上下抚摸着托尼的后背，“你是我认识里最聪明的人，你一定能想出办法。说不定你能从赛昂科技里面发现点什么可以延缓衰老。”

 

“其实我有在考虑这点。”托尼沉默了片刻，似乎在思考要不要告诉克林特。“我其实很早就考虑过绝境病毒的价值，不仅可以应用于残障人士或者制造人体武器，更在于它从整体上修改人体的能力。如果我能控制住病毒的活性，彻底消除它的不良反应并在其他方面加以改善，那么绝境病毒一定会成为我的巨大帮手。而且绝不仅限于治愈能力以及延缓衰老这方面——我指的是彻底改变神经构造，我甚至想象过，经过绝境病毒改造的身体可以由大脑发出指令直接控制我的盔甲。我可以真正意义上和盔甲合二为一。”

 

“喔，慢点来。”克林特拍拍他的肩膀，“这边才刚合成中和剂，那边就已经开始幻想自己是超级人类了？你还有几十年能用来解决这个问题呢，而且别忘了，我向你承诺过永远。”

 

“而我想让这永远尽可能更长一些。”托尼牵过克林特的手，侧头吻了吻他的鼻尖。

 

“那我们就不能在这里耽误太久了。”克林特看了一眼勃兰特送他的手表，“我们得赶紧前往天空航母，我可不想从坟墓回神盾的第一天就迟到同弗瑞的会面。”

 

“好吧。”托尼长叹一口气，微笑着看向克林特。“一起？”

 

“一起。”

 

他们手牵手，朝门口走去。

 

 

-END-


End file.
